TRON: Legend - Die Legende
by ArkhamGirl
Summary: "Sie war eine Kämpferin, sie war eine Heldin, sie ist... eine Legende." 798 Zyklen sind seit Susan Gifford's Fall vergangen. Doch selbst wenn sie als tot gilt, ihre Anhänger leisten Widerstand gegen CLU's Schreckensherrschaft, und als das Unmögliche geschieht und ein User den Raster betritt, gibt es nur noch ein Ziel: Freiheit Sequel to "TRON: Downfall - Der Fall" Zuse/OC, OC/OC
1. Memory

**_Author's Note: GREETINGS, PROGRAMS! Willkommen an alle Follower, die diese Story schon von Anfang an (TRON: Ascension - Der Aufstieg + TRON: Downfall - Der Fall) gelesen haben, und Willkommen an alle, die das nicht getan haben. Bin nicht bös auf euch wenn ihr zu letzteren gehört, jedoch empfehle ich euch trotzdem die anderen Teile zu lesen, da ihr sonst höchstwahrscheinlich Nüsse verstehen werdet. No offense. Love y'all ^^_**

**_Dieser Teil, der letzte Teil dieser Story, ist der längste, der spannendste, brutalste, romantischste und einfach MOST F***ING EPIC EVER! _TRON: Legacy_ ist auch ein wichtiger Bestandteil davon._**

**_Nur eine kurze Bemerkung noch zu diesem Eröffnungskapitel: Während des ersten Paragraphen habe ich '_The Grid_' die Instrumentalversion gehört, da es einfach so perfekt zum Beginn einer solchen Geschichte passt._**

**_So und jetzt, meine lieben Programme, ENJOY AND PLEEEASE _REVIEW_! (der Grund warum ich Reviews so dringend will ist nicht compliment fishing or shi*, sondern Feedback. Ich hätte gern Feedback, zu meinen OCs, bestimmte Kapitel, whatever. Ich habe nichts gegen Kritik, ich schätze sie sehr, da sie mir hilft mich zu verbessern :) also opfert doch büdde 1, 2 Minutos für mich und schreibt was dazu ^^ thx)_**

* * *

**/Memory/**

"Hast du die Bytes?"  
Das Programm sprach leise, obwohl sie niemanden in der Nähe gesichtet hatten. Sie standen zu viert in einer dunklen Gasse, eng aneinander gedrängt, da sie nicht wollten, dass sie irgendwer belauschte.  
"Klar! Hier sind sie."  
Der andere hob einen Beutel hoch.  
Der erste ergriff wieder wispernd das Wort: "Perfekt. Also ihr..." Er zeigte auf den Dritten und Vierten in der Runde. "Ihr bringt die Dinger drei Blocks weiter an. Ich und Bader machen es hier. Weiß jeder noch ganz sicher die Codes?"  
Sie nickten alle.  
"Na dann..."  
Sie hielten alle ihre Hände in die Mitte und der mit dem Beutel verteilte die kleinen Würfelchen, die da drin waren, gerecht. Sobald jeder die gleiche Anzahl davon hatte, sahen sie sich ernst an.  
"Okay, es kann los gehen! Und lasst euch nicht erwischen!"  
Die zwei liefen weg. Die anderen lugten um die Ecke der Gasse.  
"Alles klar, los jetzt!"  
Sie rannten über die breite Straße zu einem hohen Gebäude. Während der eine Wache stand, drückte der andere die kleinen Würfel in die Wand hinein. Als er alle drin hatte, öffnete sich vor ihm ein kleiner Bildschirm, wo er nun hastig Befehle eingab.  
Plötzlich entdeckte der andere einen Wächter, zwar weit weg, aber dennoch besorgniserregend nah.  
"Hey, beeil dich, Mann!"  
"Ich mach ja!"  
Er bewegte seine Finger so schnell er konnte und gerade als der Wächter zu ihnen rüber sah, beendete er seine Arbeit.  
"Ich hab's! Schnell weg hier!"  
Die beiden liefen weg von dem Gebäude, weg von dem Wächter, der noch immer dort stand und sie anstarrte.  
Die Würfelchen an der Mauer begannen zu leuchten und es knackste als das gerade hochgeladene Programm, das von ihnen ausging, sich ausbreitete. Dünne lange Risse fingen an sich bis nach oben zu schlängeln. Erst an der Spitze des Gebäudes machten sie Halt und bildeten dort ein richtiges Geflecht an kleinen Rissen. Sie fingen an ein Muster zu bilden, das Muster, was ihnen einprogrammiert wurde.  
Dann hörte alles auf zu knacksen.  
Und plötzlich leuchtete das Muster an der Wand hell auf: ein nach unten zeigendes Dreieck.  
Die zwei Programme blieben im Rennen stehen, betrachteten lächelnd ihr Werk. Jetzt konnte es jeder sehen, ihr Schaltzeichen.  
Susan's Schaltzeichen.

* * *

Man konnte es von überall ausmachen, sogar von hier oben. Keine Wolken verdeckten diesmal die Sicht vom End Of Line Club auf Tron City.  
Während die ganzen Programme hinter ihm zur Musik tanzten und ihre erfrischenden Getränke zu sich nahmen, betrachtete Zuse gedankenversunken das Symbol dort unten auf dem Gebäude. Er kannte es sehr gut, wie mittlerweile jedes Programm auf dem Raster.  
"Haben sie es schon wieder getan?", kam es hinter ihm genervt seufzend. Gem stellte sich links neben Zuse. "Wann versteht dieser Widerstand endlich, dass das ihnen nichts bringt, ihr Schaltzeichen an irgendeine Mauer in der City anzubringen? Es ist lästig..."  
"Du hast vollkommen Recht, meine Liebe.", antwortete er ohne den Blick von dem glühenden Dreieck zu wenden.  
"Ich meine, wieso himmeln sie jemanden so an, der gar nicht mehr existiert?"  
"Weil sie auf ein Wunder hoffen. Doch das wird es selbstverständlich nie geben."  
"Stimmt. Das ist dasselbe wie mit den Tron-Zeichen überall. Diese Programme sollten lernen loszulassen und uns zivilisierte Bürger nicht mit ihren unrealistischen Auffassungen belästigen, findest du nicht?"  
Er nickte langsam.  
Gem beäugte Zuse aufmerksam. Er sah so aus als wäre er völlig in Gedanken vertieft.  
"Ich muss wieder zurück zur Arena.", sagte sie schließlich. "Ich muss dort noch ein paar Sachen erledigen, ist das okay?"  
"Natürlich, Schätzchen."  
"Und..." Sie kam einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. "Ist es dir auch recht, wenn ich danach wieder herkomme, wenn der Club schon geschlossen ist, damit wir uns gemeinsam entspannen können?"  
Ein Grinsen machte sich auf Zuse's Gesicht breit und er wandte endlich seinen Blick von dem großen Zeichen ab. "Da fragst du noch, Teuerste?"  
Sie lächelte verführerisch. "Also dann, bis nachher, Zuse..."  
Mit diesen Worten stöckelte sie davon.  
Noch einmal drehte er sich zum großen Fenster, betrachtete das hell leuchtende Symbol. Dann nahm er seinen Gehstock fest in die Hand und schlenderte durch den Club. Ein paar Gästen machte er Komplimente über ihr Outfit, nickte anderen höflich zu und lächelte zufrieden sein Personal an. Alles lief wunderbar im Club, sogar noch besser als früher.  
Nach seinem kleinen Rundgang, stellte sich Zuse zur Bar und bedeutete den zwei DJs oben grinsend, dass sie die Beats noch um einen Hauch verstärken sollten. Die nickten und befolgten die Anweisung, wodurch die Programme im Club sich noch mehr, noch hemmungsloser bewegten.  
Ja, hier war alles fantastisch.  
"Castor?"  
Er wandte sich Shaddix zu. "Ja?"  
"Er ist online.", sagte der so beiläufig wie möglich, während er mit einem weißen Tuch über die Theke wischte.  
Zuse's Grinsen wurde bitter. Er sah kurz zu Boden und dann hoch zu seiner Lounge. Er hasste es, wenn man ihm die Stimmung verdarb. Als er sich wieder sammelte, setzte er wieder ein fröhliches Lächeln auf, das er nach all den Zyklen schon so gut beherrschte, dass selbst Programme, die ihn gut kannten, nicht merkten, dass es gespielt war.  
"Danke, mein Freund.", sagte er frohgelaunt.  
"Sollen wir dann ohne dich schließen?", fragte der Barkeeper.  
"Nein, nicht nötig. Ich denke das wird nicht lange dauern."  
Er machte einen Bogen um die Tanzenden und stieg dann über die leuchtenden Treppen hinauf in seine private Lounge, wo er seinen Glasstock auf eine Couch zu seiner Rechten warf und geradewegs auf die kleine Bar am hinteren Ende des Raumes zusteuerte. Er nahm sich ein Glas von unter der Theke und mixte sich entspannt seinen Lieblingsdrink. Als er fertig war, betrachtete er die grüne Flüssigkeit, seufzte und drückte dann auf einen Knopf der kleinen Kommunikationskonsole neben der Bar.  
Da erschallte eine ihm sehr bekannte Stimme. "_Zuse_?"  
"Jarvis!", begrüßte er seinen Gesprächspartner lachend. "Was will denn mein kleiner Mastdarmakrobat wieder von mir?"  
An der Veränderung des Tones der Stimme erkannte er, dass das Programm seine Wut unterdrückte, was Zuse enorm amüsierte. "_Hast du die neuen Kreationen des Widerstandes gesehen?_"  
"Wie könnte ich die denn übersehen?", lachte er und nippte an seinem Drink.  
"_Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht auch so, wie du übersehen konntest, wie sie sie angebracht haben?_"  
"Seit wann ist es denn MEINE Aufgabe die Tätigkeiten des Widerstandes zu überwachen?"  
Jarvis seufzte genervt. "_Also gut..."_, sagte er gedehnt.  
Zuse grinste breit. Oh, wie er es liebte CLU's Speichellecker zu necken. Herrlich...  
"_Wir haben zwei von den Randalierern festnehmen können, aber die wollten nicht reden_."  
"Natürlich nicht."  
"_Hast du irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte zum Aufenthaltsort des Widerstandhauptsitzes? Irgendwelche neuen Gerüchte?_"  
Er leckte sich nachdenklich über die Lippen. "Habt ihr schon den Tipp von letzten Mal überprüft?"  
"_Ja, aber da konnten wir nur mehr leergeräumte Datenbanken sicherstellen._"  
"Hm..." Er ließ seinen Zeigefinger über den Rand des Glases kreisen. "In letzter Zeit gab es leider keinen Tratsch über den Widerstand..."  
"_Habe ich's mir doch gedacht..._" Nun erhellte sich Jarvis' Stimme wieder. "_Ich verstehe manchmal wirklich nicht, wieso CLU dich immer noch als seinen besten Informanten bezeichnet. Du bist so unnütz_."  
Zuse schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Glaubte dieser Knilch wirklich, er könnte ihn beleidigen? "Wie war das? Ich konnte dich nicht verstehen, mein Freund.", sagte er nun in zuckersüßem Ton und stellte das Glas ab.  
Verwirrt kam Jarvis' Antwort. "_Äh, du bist... bist unnütz..._"  
"Ich kann dich leider immer noch nicht verstehen, mein Lieber. Vielleicht ist deine Konsole irgendwie defekt. Ich höre immer nur CHRRR."  
"_Zuse, hör auf damit_!"  
"Wie bitte?"  
"_Ich muss dir noch andere Fragen stellen, also lass das sofort!_", zischte Jarvis.  
Zuse ging langsam zum Kontrollbildschirm. "Was?"  
"_Hör. Auf!"_  
"I... ka...ch ni... eh...n", machte Zuse und musste sein Lachen unterdrücken.  
"_Zuse, ich warne dich!_"  
" uss...fhö...en..."  
"_ZUSE_!"  
"Bye, mein Lieber!"  
"_ZUSE! ICH WERDE-!_"  
Er drückte auf 'Verbindung kappen', die Stimme verstummte und der Bildschirm wurde schwarz. Zuse seufzte tief und flüsterte lächelnd: "Du mich auch, Jarvis, du mich auch..."  
Er schloss die Augen, lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen die Wand und ließ das gerade geführte Gespräch in Gedanken noch einmal Revue passieren. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber irgendwie hob es seine Laune. Ob das nun an den Neckereien lag oder daran, dass er diesmal keine Informationen für CLU hatte, da war er sich nicht sicher. Tatsache war, dass er sich nach Konversationen dieser Art immer, egal wie sie ausgingen, müde fühlte. Und ein Stückchen mehr zerrissen. Am liebsten würde er nun einfach einen Schlafzyklus einlegen um diese Gefühle loszuwerden, doch das konnte er nicht. Er musste seinen Verpflichtungen nachgehen.  
Also öffnete er nun wieder die Augen, schnappte sich seinen Gehstock von der Couch und setzte sein unverkennbares Lächeln auf, bevor er hinunter in den Club ging und dort bis zur Schließung ausgelassen feierte.

* * *

"Ihr wart klasse, Jungs! Wie immer."  
Die zwei DJs nickten dem fröhlich grinsenden Zuse zu und winkten ihm, als sie in den Aufzug gingen.  
"Bis morgen, Chef.", sagte Shaddix, nachdem er ihn kurz in den Arm genommen hatte und folgte den Beiden.  
"Bis morgen, mein Guter..."  
Sobald sich die Aufzugstüren geschlossen hatten, konnte Zuse endlich sein gespieltes Grinsen fallen lassen. Er hatte zwar die ganze Zeit getanzt, geflirtet und getrunken, aber innerlich fühlte er sich immer noch so ausgelaugt wie vorhin nach dem Gespräch mit Jarvis.  
Nachdenklich drehte er sich um und schritt zu dem großen Fenster am hinteren Ende des Clubs.  
Weit unten erkannte er, wie zwei Programme in schwarzen Mänteln und orangener Schaltfarbe oben auf dem Dach des Gebäudes, das der Widerstand mit dem großen Schaltzeichen markiert hatte, lange Stäbe an die leuchtende Oberfläche hielten und sie Stück für Stück verschwinden ließen. Da flackerte das helle Licht des Symbols und plötzlich ging es ganz aus.  
Traurig senkte Zuse den Blick.  
Wie? Wie konnte ihn das nach so vielen Malen noch so schmerzen?  
Langsam nahm er seinen Diskus vom Rücken und setzte sich auf eine Sitzgelegenheit neben dem großen Fenster. Er hielt ihn vor sich hin, atmete tief ein und aktivierte dann den Erinnerungsspeicher.  
'_Pink? Wieso sind meine Haare PINK?!_'  
Lächelnd atmete er wieder aus.  
'_Ich wollte unbedingt sehen wie du damit aussiehst!_'  
Er bewegte die Lippen perfekt synchron zum Gesagten. Diese Erinnerung kannte er schon in und auswendig. Wie oft hatte er sie sich schon angesehen? Tausende Male bestimmt. Und jedes Mal musste er dabei lachen.  
Selbst nach 798 Zyklen. Da hatte er sich das erste Mal seine Erinnerungen mit Susan ganz angesehen, um den Schmerz zu vergessen, der ihr Tod bei ihm ausgelöst hatte.  
CLU hatte ihm damals eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass man ihren Code in einer Ehren-Datenbank eines kleinen Widerstandverbandes in Argon City, der natürlich schon längst ausgerottet worden war, gefunden hatte unter der Rubrik 'Derezzed'. Der Club musste für mehr als 20 Millizyklen geschlossen bleiben. Es war das erste Mal in seinem ganzen Leben gewesen, also in der gesamten Zeit, die er hier schon auf dem Raster war, dass Zuse geweint hatte. Doch diese Ernsthaftigkeit hatte er so schnell wie möglich wieder abgeschüttelt, einfach sein gespieltes Lächeln wieder aufgesetzt. Niemand hatte merken dürfen, dass er in Wirklichkeit am Boden zerstört gewesen war.  
'_Ganz ruhig...mein Schatz_.'  
Er legte seinen Kopf schief.  
Er hatte ihren Humor geliebt. Er hatte so vieles an ihr geliebt, hat es ihr aber nie gesagt, ist viel zu feige dafür gewesen. Schon seit seiner Aktivierung, seiner Geburt, hatte er gewusst, dass er niemals etwas in seinem Leben bereuen möchte, doch das tat er seit dem Tag, als er Susan nach Argon geschickt hatte.  
Nach der Todesnachricht hatte er zuerst versucht sie zu vergessen, hatte sich mit diversen Gesellschaften abgelenkt, so wie Gem, aber es hatte einfach nicht funktioniert. Besonders der Widerstand hatte es ihm schwer gemacht. Die haben sich seit dem berühmten Arenakampf, wo Arris als Susan entlarvt wurde, und der nur mehr unter 'Ihr Fall' bekannt war, über sie informiert und vor ungefähr 790 Zyklen haben sie angefangen, ihr und Tron's Schaltzeichen überall in der Stadt zu verteilen.  
Zum besonderen Leidwesen von CLU. Der hatte nach 'Ihrem Fall' nämlich erwartet, dass sich jeglicher Widerstand von selbst auflösen würde, da Susan sie ja immerhin alle angelogen hatte. Doch die Revoluzzer haben sie gefeiert, sie verehrt. Und taten es heute noch. Die Kopie eines Users... Sie war zu einer Legende geworden.  
Selbst nachdem sich die Nachricht von ihrem Tod herumgesprochen hatte, wollten es einige Revoluzzer nicht wahrhaben, glaubten an ein Komplott, dass das alles nur ein Geflecht aus Lügen war.  
Doch Zuse kannte die Wahrheit. Er wünschte, er könnte auch glauben, er wünschte er würde die Hoffnung, dass sie lebte noch besitzen. Doch nachdem 500 Zyklen an ihm vorbeigezogen waren, und er in der Zeit nichts von Susan gehört hatte, hatte er die Hoffnung einfach aufgeben müssen.  
Jetzt drehte seinen Finger gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, um eine frühere Erinnerung auswählen zu können. Eine seiner liebsten.  
'_Wie heißt du? Und sie würde antworten...?_'  
'..._Susan_.'  
Er stoppte die Erinnerung und betrachtete ihr Gesicht.  
Ihr sanftes Lächeln, das Glitzern in ihren Augen, damals, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Da hatte er gedacht, dass dieses Programm recht interessant aussah, mit ihrer ungewöhnlichen Kleidung, dem braunen CCR T-Shirt und den blauen Jeans, und dem undurchdringlichen Blick. Jetzt hielt er sie für die interessanteste Frau, die er je kennengelernt hatte. Das interessanteste Wesen auf dem gesamten Raster.  
Als er sie so ansah, fielen seine Mundwinkel wieder. Jedes Mal wenn er sich die Erinnerungen an Susan anschaute, fühlte er sich zuerst wundervoll, bettete sich in den guten Gefühlen von damals ein, doch dann... Dann erreichte er immer den Punkt, an dem ihm bewusst wurde, dass er diesen Körper, diese Haare, dieses schöne Gesicht nie wieder anfassen könnte. Nie wieder.  
Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, schloss die Augen, inständig versuchend den Schmerz, den er vor langer Zeit in sich weggesperrt hatte, am Ausbrechen zu hindern.  
Plötzlich war da das Zischen der sich öffnenden Aufzugstüren.  
Schnell steckte er den Diskus wieder an seinen Rücken.  
Gem stöckelte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen auf ihn zu. "Tut mir Leid, es hat länger gedauert als ich dachte... Hast du mich vermisst?"  
Schmunzelnd sah er sie an. "Ich bin die ganze Zeit nur hier gesessen und habe sehnsüchtig auf dich gewartet, meine Schöne."


	2. Revolution

**/Revolution/**

Wachsamen Blickes beobachtete er seine Kameraden.  
Nachdem sie einen anonymen Tipp erhalten hatten, dass ihr Lager womöglich bald von CLU's Truppen durchsucht werden würde, versuchten sie nun alle ihre Güter wegzuschaffen und alle Datenbanken, die auf die einzelnen Individuen ihres Widerstandes hinweisen könnten. Sie beeilten sich, da 'bald' eine ziemlich unpräzise Angabe war und sie ein Zusammentreffen mit ihren Gegnern auf jeden Fall vermeiden wollten. Sie waren zwar recht gut trainiert, aber CLU hatte in den letzten Zyklen wegen der langsam ansteigenden Zahl an Revoluzzern seine Truppen noch verstärkt. Die Black Guards waren seit der Übernahme der Führerschaft von diesem Rinzler vor hunderten von Zyklen zu der gefährlichsten und auch gefürchtetsten Einheit des Rasters geworden. Die Mitglieder dieses Widerstandverbandes wussten, dass sie es mit ihnen nie aufnehmen könnten.  
Daher gab es jetzt keine Scherereien, kein 'Wer hat gesagt, dass DU der Boss bist?!' als Bartik, der durch sein Compiler-Wesen einen besseren Überblick über ihre Ressourcen und virtuellen Informationen hatte als alle anderen, den anderen angeschafft hatte, was sie nun tun sollten. Im Gegenteil, sie waren alle sehr froh, dass jemand so schnell die Leitung übernommen hatte, da dieser Tipp sie alle furchtbar durcheinander gebracht und verängstigt hatte. Da war es nur zu gut, dass es jemanden gab, der kühlen Kopf bewahren konnte.  
Nun saß Bartik da und überprüfte mit seinen Blicken, ob auch jeder das richtige tat.  
Da hörte er etwas krachen. Er drehte schnell den Kopf und sah ein Programm, das nun hastig die Disken, die in der Kiste aufbewahrt worden waren, die ihm gerade aus der Hand gefallen war, wieder vom Boden aufsammelte. Bartik eilte dem nervösen Programm zur Hilfe.  
"Ruhig bleiben.", sagte er in sanftem, aber resolutem Ton.  
"Ich versuch's... aber nicht alle können eben so gelassen bleiben, wie du..."  
Bartik seufzte, während er ein paar Disken in die Kiste legte. "Glaub mir, niemand hier ist gelassen. Wir dürfen uns weder von der Angst beherrschen lassen, noch sie verdrängen. Sie soll uns als Antrieb dienen, um unser Überleben und das aller anderen zu sichern..."  
Das Programm starrte ihn erstaunt an. "Wow... Das war gut... richtig gut! Vielleicht bist du ja doch der geborene Anführer..."  
"Nein, nein!", lachte er. "Der Spruch stammt nicht von mir."  
"Von wem dann?"  
Er hielt kurz inne. "Von... Susan."  
Das Programm schaute betrübt zu Boden. "Ach ja, ich hatte vergessen, dass du ja mal unter ihr gedient hast..."  
"Ja, das habe ich..."  
Bartik erinnerte sich genau. Er war damals bei der Gründung eines der ersten Widerstände dabei gewesen, der von Susan, DER Susan, zwar nicht offiziell angeführt, aber dennoch geleitet wurde. Sie hat sie trainiert und ihre ersten 'Operationen' koordiniert. Zu der Zeit hatten sie sie alle noch Arris genannt. Niemand hätte ahnen können, wer, oder besser WAS, sie wirklich war. Aber er hat spätestens seit seiner ersten kleinen Mission gewusst, dass sie eine Führernatur war...

_Bartik ging aufgeregt neben den zwei anderen her.  
Er und ein anderes Programm ihres kleinen Verbandes namens Kyto waren von Arris, dem Champion der Spiele, ausgewählt worden, die Überwachungssysteme zweier Wächtertürme zu sabotieren, damit ihre Spione freies Feld hätten. Zuerst hat er sich geehrt gefühlt so eine Aufgabe übernehmen zu dürfen, da er sich schon seit langem mal beweisen wollte, doch jetzt zitterte er am ganzen Leib. Was, wenn etwas schief geht? Was, wenn wegen ihm andere Programme gelöscht würden? Was, wenn ER gelöscht würde?  
Sie gelangten zu einer Kreuzung und blieben stehen.  
Arris sah die beiden an. "Also. Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt?"  
Beide nickten.  
"Na gut. Ich will euch nicht länger aufhalten. Ich bin sicher, ihr erledigt den Job einwandfrei!"  
Kyto lächelte und drehte sich um, um an die Arbeit zu gehen. Bartik jedoch blieb noch kurz stehen und atmete tief ein. Dann wollte er seinem Kammeraden folgen, doch Arris hielt ihm am Arm fest.  
"Kyto, mach doch schon mal dein Lightcycle bereit, ja?", sagte sie in freundlichem Ton.  
Der befolgte ihre Anweisung sofort.  
Sie sah Bartik in seine dunklen Augen. "Beim Training hatte ich das Gefühl, du wärst voller Elan und Zuversicht... Was ist los? Geht's dir gut?"  
"Ja, ja, mir geht's super...", log er und konnte dabei selbst hören wie komisch das klang.  
Doch Arris machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, wie erwartet. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an und senkte ihre Stimme, damit nur die beiden hören konnten, was sie sprach. "Hör zu, Angst ist das natürlichste Gefühl der Welt. Es ist überhaupt nicht schlimm Angst zu haben, es ist vollkommen normal. Nur sollte man wissen, wie man damit umgeht. Weißt du, man darf sich weder von ihr beherrschen lassen, noch darf man sie verdrängen. Angst soll uns als Antrieb dienen, um unser Überleben und das aller anderen zu sichern. Solange du sie als willkommenen Gast siehst, sie aber nicht die Überhand gewinnen lässt, bleibt alles im Lot. Okay?"  
Fasziniert sah er sie an. "O-Okay."  
Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter. "Klasse. Ich bin sicher, du wirst die Sache hinkriegen. Beherzig einfach, was ich dir gesagt habe. Ich vertraue euch beiden." Sie schaute rüber zu Kyto, der sein Lightcycle gerade noch einmal überprüft hatte. "Ready to rumble, Kyto?"  
Er hob den Daumen.  
"Na dann..." Sie schaute Bartik noch einmal in die Augen und sagte dann, bevor sie ging. "Viel Glück, Jungs!"  
Kyto stellte sich neben Bartik, der ihr nachsah.  
Vorher hatte er nie gewusst, was er von ihr halten sollte, doch nun sah er, warum die anderen unbedingt wollten, dass sie ihrem Widerstand half.  
"Ich bin froh, dass sie bei uns ist...", sagte er.  
"Ja." Kyto atmete tief durch, während er wie Bartik auf die immer kleiner werdende Gestalt schaute. "Sie ist etwas besonderes..." Dann wandte er seinen Blick von ihr ab und schlenderte wieder zu seinem Lightcycle. "Komm, gehen wir."_

"Mann, es wäre alles so viel einfacher mit ihr... Wenn Susan da wäre, hätten wir CLU bestimmt schon vor 500 Zyklen zur Strecke gebracht...", riss das Programm, das die nun wieder aufgefüllte Kiste hochhob, Bartik aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Ja, vielleicht..."  
Plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei, der in einem elektronischen Geräusch endete.  
Schon schrie der nächste: "SIE SIND HI-*KRCHHH*!"  
Angsterfüllt erblickte er am einen Ende der Halle zwei Black Guards, die ihre Disken in seine Richtung warfen.  
"VORSICHT!", rief er und warf sich mit dem anderen Programm zu Boden. Als er wieder aufsah, schrie er: "ALARM! ALLE RAUS HIER!"  
Dann rappelte er sich schnell auf, packte das andere Programm am Arm und rannte so schnell er konnte. Da hörte er wieder das Surren eines Diskus' und auf einmal war der Armdes anderen, den er gehalten hatte nicht mehr da. Im Laufen schaute er hinter sich und sah, wie aus dem Programm ein kleiner Würfelhaufen wurde.  
Er musste hier raus. Doch zuerst...  
Bartik machte eine scharfe Kurve nach links in eine Sackgasse hinein, in der eine Konsole stand. Er steckte seinen Diskus schnell in den Input der Konsole und tippte hastig herum.  
"Download gestartet", stand dort nun und ein kleiner Balken füllte sich langsam selbst mit Licht auf.  
Da ertönte ein erneuter Schrei und Bartik sah viele seiner Kollegen an der Sackgasse vorbeirennen.  
"Komm schon, komm schon, KOMM SCHON!", zischte er angsterfüllt.  
Ein *BLUM* signalisierte ihm, dass der Download abgeschlossen war. Er schnappte sich seinen Diskus und rannte wieder um sein Leben. Als er nach hinten sah, erkannte er, dass die Black Guards ihm und den anderen zwei Überlebenden gar nicht folgten.  
Sie gingen nur zu eine der Konsolen.  
Jarvis, der die ganze Zeit hinten gestanden war und sich das Spektakel angesehen hatte, öffnete den Bildschirm und erkannte sofort die gesuchte Datei.

/SOLAR SAILER DETOUR - CODE 4

Er fasste sich ans Ohr und aktivierte dadurch die Kommunikationsleitung zu CLU.  
"Wir haben es."

* * *

"Ah, Zuse! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte CLU amüsiert, als er das wütende Programm hereinstapfen sah.  
"Du hast sie alle gelöscht!", rief der als er vor CLU zu stehen kam.  
"Ach, nicht alle. Ich glaube drei haben überlebt."  
"Soll das etwa deine Rechtfertigung sein?!"  
CLU's Lächeln fiel. "Wieso sollte ich mich denn vor dir rechtfertigen müssen?", sagte er in düsterem Ton. Dann erhellte sich seine Miene wieder und er grinste hämisch. "Außerdem, wieso regst du dich so auf? DU warst doch derjenige der mich zu ihnen geführt hat!"  
"Ich dachte du würdest sie gefangen nehmen, so wie die letzten und nicht gleich in einem Massaker dahinschlachten!"  
Zuse versuchte mit Kräften sich zu beherrschen. Am liebsten würde er CLU an die Gurgel gehen, wenn da nicht sein Leibwächter Rinzler gleich daneben stehen und sich sogar schon in Angriffsstellung begeben würde.  
"Seit wann bist du denn so sensibel, Mann?", lachte CLU. "Wirst du etwa weich? Willst du nach fast 800 Zyklen unser Bündnis niederlegen?" Er legte eine kurze Pause ein und fügte dann bedrohlich hinzu: "...und damit deinen Club und dein eigenes Leben gefährden?"  
Er funkelte CLU, der auf einem kleinen Podest hier in diesem orangenen Raum stand, zornig an. "Ich habe keine Angst vor dir.", zischte er.  
"Natürlich nicht! Wieso auch? Ich bin völlig zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit."  
CLU beäugte das Programm ihn weiß eindringlich. Es amüsierte ihn zu sehen, wie sehr Zuse sich anstrengte moralisch zu handeln, daran aber jedes Mal kläglich scheiterte, weil er nunmal immer zuerst an sich selbst dachte. Er war ein Egoist, der aus jeder Information, die er erhielt, Profit herausschlagen wollte. Nicht so wie er, der stets die Interessen der Bürger des Rasters vor seine stellte.  
"Sie waren Mitglieder eines Widerstandes, Zuse. Solche Programme haben nur Terror im Sinn. Ihr Tod war für die Entwicklung des perfekten Systems notwendig. Sie waren entbehrlich. Also bleib cool, Mann."  
"Das System läuft doch schon längst auf maximaler Leistung...", entgegnete Zuse und zwang sich zur Ruhe.  
CLU lächelte. "Nicht alle Teile des Systems. Aber das werden wir bald hinkriegen..."  
Zuse schnaubte und sah zur Seite. Da entdeckte er, dass auf dem Bildschirm eines der Programme, die hier wie wild arbeiteten, etwas interessantes abgebildet war. Sein Zorn verflog in Sekundenschnelle und wich seiner unhaltbaren Neugier.  
"Ist das das, wofür ich es halte?", fragte er und zeigte mit seinem Glasstock auf den Bildschirm.  
"Was meins-?" CLU schaute hin und sein Lächeln verschwand wieder. "Das geht dich nichts an! Und jetzt geh und kümmere dich wieder um deinen kostbaren Club!"  
Zuse grinste und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch dann blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. "Ich könnte möglicherweise behilflich sein."  
"Nein, danke. Geh. Einfach."  
"Wie du möchtest... Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich schon einiges über den Masterkey gehört habe. Ich denke, ich könnte ihn dir schneller beschaffen als..." Er schaute Jarvis, der die ganze Zeit neben CLU stand, amüsiert an. "... deine unfähigen Adlaten."  
Jarvis wollte protestieren, doch CLU brachte ihn mit einer schnelle Geste zum schweigen. Er schaute Zuse aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Ich suche schon danach, seit Flynn's Verschwinden. Wieso solltest ausgerechnet DU die Mittel haben, mir den Masterkey zu beschaffen?"  
"Nun, ich habe mich noch nicht direkt mit dem Thema beschäftigt. Ich dachte, die ganzen Gerüchte darum wären nur albernes Zeug, aber jetzt wo ich sehe, dass sogar DU danach suchst..." Zuse stieg hoch zu CLU und stellte sich nun direkt vor ihm hin. "Wie wäre es mit einem Deal?"  
CLU musterte Zuse. "Sprich weiter."  
"Sollte ich vor dir in Besitz von Flynn's Diskus gelangen, dann gebe ich ihn selbstverständlich und du gibst mir dafür...etwas...gleichermaßen wertvolles."  
"Und das wäre?"  
Er leckte sich aufgeregt über die Lippen. "Wie wäre es mit der Kontrolle über die Stadt?"  
CLU lachte kurz auf. "Denkst du wirklich, ich spiele um Tron City, die Hauptstadt des Rasters?! Vergiss es!"  
Zuse's Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Wirst du etwa weich, CLU?" Er stieg wieder von dem Podest und ging Richtung Ausgang, während er sprach: "Interessant zu sehen, wie sicher sich der 'Befreier' seiner Sache eigentlich bist. Möchte nichts riskieren, obwohl er einen Vorteil von mehreren hundert Zyklen hat..."  
Kurz bevor er den Ausgang erreichte, hörte er CLU hinter sich rufen: "Warte!"  
Zuse lächelte breit und drehte sich um.  
CLU kam auf ihn zu und kam vor ihm zum Stehen. Er pausierte einen Augenblick, hielt ihm dann aber die Hand hin und sagte: "Abgemacht. Aber ich sage dir... du hast nicht die geringste Chance."  
"Das werden wir sehen..."

* * *

"Und?", hörte Zuse Gem's Stimme, gleich nachdem er aus der Zentrale getreten war. "Wie war's?"  
Zuse grinste triumphierend. "Wunderbar, mein Schatz."  
Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und gemeinsam gingen sie zum End Of Line Club.  
Zuse sah Gem von der leicht lächelnd von der Seite an. Er mochte es, wie sie mit seinen Geschäften umging. Sie interessierte sich nicht für Details, fragte ihn nicht aus, sodass er ungewollterweise wieder daran denken musste. Das einzige was sie wissen wollte war, ob es gut oder schlecht gelaufen ist. Bei letzterem tröstete sie ihn jedes Mal.  
Kurz nachdem er Susan nach Argon geschickt hatte, war Gem zu ihm gekommen und er war wirklich froh darüber. Sie hatte ihn damals gefragt, ob es Susan gut ginge, weil sie ihn Shaddix und die DJs ja dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie sie, die in richtig schlechte, Zustand war, aus der Arena geschafft hatten. Zuse hatte ihr natürlich bis auf die Antwort zu dieser Fage nichts erzählt. Und Gem hatte auch nicht mehr wissen wollen. Sie hatte damals bemerkt, dass ihm einiges bedrückte und ihn sofort versucht aufzumuntern.  
Keine Fragen. Nur Vergnügen. Genau das, was Zuse damals gebraucht hat und was her heute immer noch brauchte. Er war sehr dankbar, dass sie ihm so oft Gesellschaft leistete, denn die letzten 798 Zyklen ist er sich oft genug am Boden zerstört gewesen, ob nun wegen Susan's Tod oder seinem Verrat an die verschiedenen Widerstände. Obwohl... Eigentlich waren es nur seine oberflächlichen Moralvorstellungen, die ihn dazu brachten zu denken, dass der Tod von Revoluzzern etwas schlimmes sei. Innerlich hasste er sie dafür, dass sie die User verehrten.  
Seit der Säuberung hatte sich Zuse's Einstellung gegenüber Usern verändert. Er hatte aufgehört sie zu verehren und, was noch viel wichtiger war, er hatte das Vertrauen in sie verloren. Er fühlte sich von ihnen verraten. Wieso hatten die User nichts gegen die Ausrottung der ISOs unternommen? Wie hatten sie nur zulassen können, dass alle seine Freunde auf den Straßen exekutiert wurden, ohne Gnade? Und nun... Würde Susan nicht so an die User glauben, hätte CLU ihr womöglich noch eine Chance gegeben, sie wäre nie nach Argon geflohen und wäre dort nie ... gestorben.  
Die User haben nie etwas für ihn getan. Selbst seine eigene Aktivierung nahm Zuse ihnen manchmal übel. Hätte Flynn keinen Mist gebaut, dann würde hier jetzt noch alles so sein wie früher. Die User haben ihm nur Leid zugefügt... und dafür hasste er sie.  
Der Widerstand... Diese Programme glaubten an die User.  
In einem Punkt hatte CLU Recht: Sie waren entbehrlich.

* * *

Bartik reichte die letzte Flasche mit Energie weiter.  
Die drei Überlebenden des Massakers hatten sich in die unterste Ebene geflüchtet, wo sie nun weiterhin um ihr Überleben bangten. Denn die Vorräte gingen zu Neige, jedoch konnten sie noch nicht heraus aus ihrem Versteck, da immer wieder Wachen patrouillierten.  
Sie hatten nur eine Hoffnung: Eine veraltete Konsole, die sie hier gefunden hatten und Bartik's Fertigkeit Signale an andere Widerstände des Rasters zu schicken. Auch wenn sich die verschiedenen Widerstände nicht sonderlich leiden konnten, brauchten die Drei nun unbedingt Hilfe.  
Also hatte Bartik vorhin einen Funkspruch über den Raster gesendet: "An alle Widerstände des Rasters. Es gab ein Massaker bei unserem Verband in Tron City. Wir sind die letzten drei Überlebenden. Und wir sitzen hier in der untersten Ebene fest. Wir brauchen dringend Verstärkung, sonst geht uns die Energie aus... Ich wiederhole, wir werden sterben, wenn uns niemand hilft! Bitte, helft uns!"  
Nun warteten sie aber schon 2 Millizyklen vergeblich auf eine Antwort.  
'Natürlich will uns niemand zur Hilfe kommen...', dachte sich Bartik.  
Die Widerstände waren alle zerstreut, obwohl sie sich eigentlich nur in wenigen Punkten unterschieden. Wenn sie doch nur alle davon absehen und sich vereinen würden... Dann könnten sie CLU vielleicht stoppen. Doch das würde nicht geschehen. Nicht ohne Tron. Nicht ohne Susan. Bedauerlicherweise waren aber beide tot.  
"Ich bin so müde...", seufzte die Frau unter den Überlebenden.  
"Ruh dich ruhig aus. Wir passen schon darauf auf, dass du während deines Schlafzykluses nicht derezzed.", antwortete Bartik.  
Sie lächelte und schloss ihre Augen.  
Aber Bartik kämpfte schon mit sich selbst. Er hielt seine Augen nur mit viel Mühe offen, genauso wie der andere der Drei, dessen Kopf immer wieder kurz nach vorne fiel, um dann gleich darauf wieder hochzuschnellen.  
Bartik beobachtete die zwei Programme neben ihm.  
Wofür machten sie das alles? Der Widerstand stellte sich gegen CLU, aber wieso riskierte man dafür sein Leben? Nur um des Revoluzzer-Seins Willen? Nein, das konnte so nicht stimmen. Es waren die User, die sie antrieben. Sie gaben ihnen Kraft. Sie haben sie erschaffen. Flynn hatte so viel für sie getan und CLU hatte das alles zunichte gemacht. Die Widerstände kämpften für Freiheit, für die es in CLU's 'perfekten' System einfach keinen Platz gab. Sie kämpften für all ihre Freunde, die sie verloren hatten. Und für alle, die in den letzten Jahrhunderten verschwunden waren, wovon es mittlerweile schon eine riesige Menge gab. Ja, sie taten das richtige. Dass sie hier sterben könnten war ein Risiko, was sie bereit waren einzugehen, schon seit ihrem ersten Tag als Revoluzzer.  
Plötzlich ertönte ein hohes Piepsen und Bartik schnellte nach vorne. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte, doch nun war er hellwach, so wie die anderen auch.  
"Was war das?", fragte die Frau nervös.  
Der andere sah Bartik stirnrunzelnd an und eilte dann zu der alten Konsole.  
"Wir habe eine Rückmeldung von einem Solar Segler erhalten." Er wandte sich mit erstaunter Miene seinen Freunden zu. "Verstärkung ist auf dem Weg hierher..."


	3. Alter the Mood

**/Alter the mood/**

Er bewegte sich zur Musik, lachte und genoss den Abend im Club. Hier konnte er seine Ängste, seinen Kummer immer fallen lassen und vergessen, dass es überhaupt etwas Schlechtes in seinem Leben gab.  
Zuse liebte seinen Club und er würde stets alles für dessen Existenz tun. Selbst wenn dies bedeutete, dass er mit einem ihm verhasstesten Programm ein Bündnis schließen musste. Daher hatte er nie große Bedenken, wenn er wieder einmal Vertretern eines Widerstandverbandes in die Augen sah und ihnen versprach, dass er mit Zuse sprechen würde oder, dass dieser ihnen bestimmt helfen würde, nur um diesen Programmen so mehr Informationen über ihren Widerstand entlocken zu können. Auch wenn er nur irgendwelche Gerüchte über Standorte von verschiedenen Widerständen vernahm und diese dann nach Schließung des Clubs sofort an CLU weiterleiten ließ, hatte er keine starken Gewissensbisse.  
Außer wenn sich wie so oft der Gedanke an Susan in seinen Kopf schlich. Er konnte förmlich ihre Stimme hören, wie sie ihm sagte, dass er das Falsche tat. Dadurch musste er sich manchmal selbst dazu zwingen an ihren Tod zu denken, nur um sich einreden zu können, dass seine Entscheidungen richtig wären und, dass mit Susan jegliches Programm gestorben wäre, dass von ihm enttäuscht sein konnte. Trotzdem... In manchen Momenten plagten ihn die Erinnerungen an ihren User-gläubigen Geist so sehr, dass er einem Widerstand auf irgendeine Weise helfen musste. So wie es auch vor ein paar Millizyklen der Fall gewesen war, als er sofort eine anonyme Nachricht an einen Widerstand geschickt hatte, dass CLU's Truppen bald kommen würden, kurz nachdem er diesem deren Standort gemeldet hatte. Auch sein Wutausbruch bei CLU hatte zu diesen schwachen Momenten gezählt.  
Doch nun, da er wieder in seinem Club war, konnte er sich an der elektrifizierenden Musik neu aufladen und jegliches schlechte Gefühl prallte an ihm ab.  
Vom Tanzen ganz außer Atem, lehnte er sich über die Bar. "Was starkes, Shaddix!", keuchte er lächelnd.  
Er spielte mit seinem Glasstock, während der Barmann einen gelb-leuchtenden Drink mixte. Dankend nahm Zuse ihn in die Hand und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. Er fühlte sich großartig und schaute entspannt über die tanzende Masse. Da blieb sein Blick auf einem weiblichen Programm hängen, das ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte und sich graziös zur Musik bewegte. Er musterte sie interessiert. Ihr mittellanges Haar war schwarz und ihre Haut, die durch ihren schwarzen Anzug fast ganz verdeckt war, nur an den Armen nicht, war blass, aber nicht so sehr wie von den meisten anderen Programmen. Sie drehte sich und er bekam ihre Vorderseite zu sehen. Ihre Kleidung sah fast wie ein Kampfanzug mit weißer Schaltfarbe aus. Die untere Hälfte ihres Gesichts war von einem dunklen Tuch verdeckt, nur ihre Augen, die sie während des Tanzens geschlossen hielt waren zu sehen.  
Zuse runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas an diesem Programm zog ihn enorm an. Aber was genau?  
Da hob sie ihre Lider, schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.  
Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.  
Plötzlich fühlte sich alles viel langsamer an, wodurch der Blickkontakt viel länger anhielt als normal.  
Diese Augen... Es fühlte sich so an als würde ihr Blick ihn durchbohren. Zuse kannte diese Augen gut.  
Wie in Trance schritt er zur Tanzfläche und kämpfte sich durch die Masse, doch da war das Programm auch schon verschwunden. Nahezu panisch sah sich Zuse um. Wo war sie?  
Da erkannte er sie an der Bar, ihn mit ihrem eindringlichen Blick beobachtend.  
_Die Programme um ihn herum lösten sich in Luft auf. Der Club war leer. Es gab nur mehr ihn und sie._  
Der Gehstock glitt ihm aus den Händen, fiel zu Boden und _zerbrach_. Langsam ging er auf sie zu, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Als er vor ihr zum Stehen kam, brachte er kein Wort heraus. Ein Klos in seinem Hals verwehrte ihm jeglichen Ton.  
Da zog sie das Tuch herunter, entblößte ihr wunderschön bekanntes Gesicht.  
"Hast du mich vermisst?", fragte Susan lächelnd.  
Er konnte kaum denken, geschweigedenn sprechen. Erst nach einer halbe Ewigkeit brachte er ein schwaches "Susan..." heraus, streckte seine Hand aus, damit er ihre Wange berühren konnte.  
Sie legte ihre Hand sanft auf seine. "Komm näher...", hauchte sie.  
Er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und ließ nun auch wieder seine Hand fallen. Er konnte sie einfach nur anstarren. Es konnte nicht wahr sein... Sie konnte nicht hier sein...  
Als er dann aber ihren traurigen Blick sah, ließ er jeglichen Zweifel fallen.  
Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er fiel auf die Knie, während er ihre zarten Hände in seine nahm und an sein Gesicht hielt.  
"Susan... meine liebe Susan...", schluchzte er nur immer wieder.  
"_Ganz ruhig, mein Schatz.._.", sagte sie in zärtlichem Tom und hob sein Kinn an, sodass er ihr wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. "Ich bin bei dir."  
Für einen Augenblick schaute er sie nur an, bewunderte durch seine tränenverhangenen Augen ihr leichtes Lächeln. Sie war so schön...  
Er stand auf und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände.  
"Susan...", hauchte er und drückte dann sehnsüchtig seine Lippen auf ihre.  
_Doch da zerbrach sie unter dieser Berührung. Ihr Körper zersplitterte und Zuse sah voller Entsetzen, dass auch er anfing Risse zu bekommen und schrie._

* * *

Schweißgebadet kam er mit einem Ruck zum Sitzen. Seine Atmung war schnell und er fühlte, dass sein gesamter Leib zitterte. Zuse schaute sich schnell um.  
Er lag in dem weißen Doppelbett in einem großen, dunklen Raum. Gem's Apartment. Er war in Gem's Apartment. Neben sich entdeckte er sie, halbnackt und friedlich schlummernd.  
Er legte seine Hände auf die Augen und versuchte sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen, doch als er merkte, dass das nicht funktionierte, stieg er aus dem Bett und wankte auf einen anderen Raum zu. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und schaltete das Licht ein. Das grelle Weiß um ihn herum schmerzte in den Augen. Er kniff sie zusammen und tastete sich zu einer Art Waschtisch vor. Als er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, schaute er in den Spiegel vor ihm.  
Auf seinen Wangen waren deutlich glänzende Tränenspuren deutlich erkennbar und auf seiner Stirn stand immer noch der Schweiß.  
Er schloss wieder die Augen, atmete zitternd durch.  
Eigentlich sollte er längst an solche Alpträume gewöhnt sein. Schon seit mehr als 500 Zyklen hatte er so einen unruhigen Schlaf, hielt statt der normalen 8 nur mehr einen Schlafzyklus von 2 Stunden, 4 allerhöchstens und seine Träume drehten sich ständig nur um das eine: Susan.  
Susan, Susan, Susan, SUSAN!  
Zuse fauchte und begann sich die Schläfen zu massieren, in der Hoffnung, dass dadurch seine Bits wieder zur Ruhe kommen und seine Kopfschmerzen verschwinden würden.  
Schon so oft hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt alle Erinnerungen an Susan zu löschen. Es wäre so simpel. So verlockend. Ein Knopfdruck und all sein Leiden wäre Geschichte... Doch das konnte er nicht. Er DURFTE es nicht. Er durfte sie nicht vergessen. Diese Erinnerungen mit ihr waren zwar die schlimmsten, aber gleichzeitig auch die schönsten, die er eigentlich hatte.  
Außerdem hatte es auch seine Vorteile so wenig zu schlafen. Dadurch konnte er viel mehr als sonst erledigen, nur... diese Träume lenkten ihn oft ziemlich ab, besonders wenn sie ihm so realistisch vorkamen wie dieser hier.  
Zuse sah seinem Spiegelbild wieder in die blassen Augen.  
Würde er es je akzeptieren können? Ihren Tod? Nein. Ganz sicher nicht. Er würde sich ewig die Erinnerungen mit ihr ansehen, ewig von ihr träumen, würde niemanden mehr so interessant finden wie sie. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass der Schmerz erst nachlassen würde, wenn es mit ihm selbst aus wäre, wenn er endlich genau wie sie gelöscht würde.  
Mehr oder weniger ruhiger, lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und atmete noch einmal tief durch.  
Ablenkung würde nach so einem intensiven Traum zwar schwer zu finden sein, aber er musste es versuchen. Es wäre ein Segen jetzt an etwas anderes als Susan denken zu können, als an die Berührung im Traum, dessen Gefühl auf seinen Fingerspitzen immer noch nachklang.  
Da fiel Zuse etwas ein.  
Der Masterkey. Wenn er ihn vor CLU finden und dieser sein Versprechen auch einhalten würde... ER, Zuse, wäre dann Herr über die Hauptstadt. ER würde bestimmen, was erlaubt wäre und was nicht, würde endlich die Wahrheit verbreiten können, über die ISOs, über Tron, über Susan. ER würde das Leben auf dem Raster verbessern und ihm zu neuen Ruhm verhelfen...  
Ja, er musste CLU zuvor kommen. Da gab es nur ein Problem... CLU hatte einen Vorsprung von etwa 950 Zyklen. Er hatte schon Hinweise untersuchen können, die Zuse gar nicht in den Sinn kämen. Andererseits hatte er in all den Zyklen schon viel darüber von plappernden Programmen aufschnappen können. Aber, war das genug?  
Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete dann entschlossen die Tür. Durch das hereinströmende weiße Licht erkannte er den Frack-ähnlichen Teil seines Anzuges am Boden liegen. Er hob ihn schnell auf, zog ihn an und schnappte sich seinen fluoreszierenden Glasstock. Bevor er ging hielt er noch kurz inne, betrachtete die schlafende Gem.  
Sollte er sie in seine Pläne einweihen? Würde es an ihrem Verhältnis irgendetwas ändern, wenn er erst einmal die Kontrolle über die Stadt besäße? Wäre sie möglicherweise nur mehr aus Eigennutz bei ihm? War sie das vielleicht jetzt schon, da sie wusste, wie viel Einfluss Zuse eigentlich hatte?  
Zuse schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
Ihre Einstellung war völlig irrelevant, solange sie ihm ihre Dienste so oft er wollte anbot. Sie war ihm überaus sympathisch, aber... sie war keine Susan.  
Er wandte den Blick von der schlafenden Sirene ab und ging schnellen Schrittes aus der Wohnung.  
CLU wusste mehr als er. Er brauchte einen Vorteil. Und Zuse wusste auch schon genau, wo er sich diesen Vorteil beschaffen konnte.

* * *

Fünf Programme waren ihnen zur Hilfe geeilt.  
Sobald sie Bartik und seine zwei Freunde entdeckt hatten, hatten sie ohne zu zögern oder das Gesicht zu verziehen ihre Disken mit denen der 3 Ausgelaugten verbunden und ihnen nötige Energie geliehen. Danach sind drei von ihnen ausgeschwärmt, um sich erstens mit der neuen Umgebung vertraut zu machen und zweitens noch mehr Energie für alle holen zu können.  
Bartik bewunderte ihre Disziplin. Ihre harten Mienen. Sie wussten genau, was sie taten. Der kleine Widerstand, den sie gehabt hatten... Das war gar nichts. Diese Programme hier, DAS war ein Widerstand. Organisiert, diszipliniert, willensstark. Eine nahezu unzerstörbare Truppe.  
"Also, wie ist die Lage hier? Gibt es noch andere Widerstände?", fragte eines der Verstärkungsprogramme, das die ganze Zeit die Befehle gegeben hatte. Sie hatte langes weißes Haar, trug schwarze Kleidung und ihre Haut war mit fluoreszierenden Tattoos überzogen.  
"Ja, es gibt noch mehr... Aber die haben nicht viel miteinander zu schaffen. Manche davon stehen sich sogar ziemlich feindlich gegenüber...", antwortete Bartik so sachgemäß wie möglich, um auch einen professionellen Eindruck zu machen.  
Dis Frau lachte. "So wie ich die Sache sehe, haben die meisten hier in Tron City noch nicht kapiert, wie ernst es um den Raster steht seit CLU's Kontrolle und erkennen dadurch wohl auch den wahren Feind nicht. Aber dieses Problem hatten wir damals auch bei uns... Welche Verbände sind die stärksten?"  
"Ähm... Was genau ist denn mit stark gemeint?"  
"Welche dieser Gruppen meinen es mit dem Widerstand wirklich ernst? Meistens sind es die, die schon Mitglieder verloren haben."  
"Hm... Nun, wir meinen es ernst. Ich meine, wir sind nur drei, aber unser Widerstand hat in der Vergangenheit auch Militärfahrzeuge lahmgelegt..."  
Die Anführerin schaute zu Boden. "Klingt gut... Aber wenn wir etwas verändern wollen, brauchen wir noch mehr. Wir brauchen alle. Jeden Revoluzzer, jedes rebellische Programm in der Stadt. Und sie müssen alle zusammenarbeiten."  
"Tja, das wird wohl leider nicht funktionieren...", seufzte er. "Sogar deren Anführer sind zu stolz, um mit jemand anderes zu kommunizieren, geschweige denn sich von anderen helfen zu lassen oder zusammenzuarbeiten!"  
Kurz wurde es still. Sowohl Bartiks Leute als auch die anderen dachten nach. Dann sagte eines der Verstärkungsprogramme: "Wie wär's mit diesem Zuse?"  
"Was soll denn mit dem sein?", fragte Bartik verwundert.  
"Heißt es nicht, er hilft Revoluzzern?"  
Das befehlshabende Programm strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. "Außerdem sagt man sich, er hätte sehr viel Einfluss..."  
"Ja, aber... es ist verdammt schwer an den heranzukommen.", bemerkte Bartik. "Wenn man mit ihm sprechen will, muss man zuerst an Castor im End Of Line Club vorbei..."  
"Das dürfte kein Problem darstellen."  
"Klingt selbstsicher..."  
Das Programm nickte seinen Leuten leicht zu. "Unsere Einheit kann sehr überzeugend sein." Dann schaute es wieder Bartik an. "Aber wir müssen uns vorerst bedeckt halten. Das ist nunmal unsere Taktik."  
"Und was heißt das jetzt?"  
"Das heißt..." Dis Frau zog sich eine Kapuze über den Kopf, schaute den Mann ihrer Truppe an, der daraufhin dasselbe tat, und wandte sich wieder Bartik zu. "Wir gehen dort zu dritt hin."

* * *

An den Anfangsschwierigkeiten merkte er selbst, dass er das schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Doch nach den ersten Versuchen hatte er wieder den Bogen raus.  
Zuse kniete vor einem Bildschirm, der von einem kleinen Würfel projiziert wurde, den er vorhin in die Wand einer verlassenen Gasse gedrückt hatte. Er hatte den Würfel selbst entworfen. Es war ein kleines Programm, dass sich über mittelgroße Entfernungen durch verschiedenste Materialien ausbreiten konnte und dadurch dann alle Informationen der umliegenden Datenspeicher, ob das nun normale Info-Konsolen auf den Straßen waren oder, was Zuse viel mehr interessierte, Hauptplatinen von CLU's Zentrale, anzeigte. Auf dem Bildschirm wurden ihm die Daten als Codes dargestellt, dadurch trug er eine transparente Brille, die eher wie ein über seine Augen gespanntes Band aussah, die diese Codes übersetzte und sie ihm als normale Datensätze veranschaulichte.  
Er seufzte. Er durchforstete nun schon den 22. Eintrag zum Thema 'Masterkey', doch es waren alles archivierte Daten, veraltet und völlig unbrauchbar.  
Dazwischen musste er auch immer wieder anderes über sich ergehen lassen, wie uninteressante Einträge zu geenterten Solar Seglern in Argon, oder Programme in anderen Städten, die unter Arrest gestellt wurden, oder etwas, das sich die 'Initiative' nannte. Die Suche nach den richtigen Dateien ging schleppender voran als erwartet, was Zuse ungeheurer auf die Nerven ging.  
Als er wieder neue Codes durchkämmte, piepste plötzlich sein Kommunikationsfunk. Er fasste sich kurz an die rechte Schläfe und aktivierte dadurch die Leitung.  
"Ja?", sagte Zuse abwesend, während er die nächsten Einträge unter die Lupe nahm.  
"_Castor, ein paar Gäste fragen mich schon nach dir._", kam Shaddix' Stimme von der anderen Seite. "_Die letzten haben sogar richtig genervt. Hab' ihnen gesagt, sie sollen weniger fragen und mehr trinken..._"  
Zuse lachte kurz auf.  
Doch Shaddix klang nicht so erfreut. "_Jaaa, DU lachst, aber MIR werfen die schon so dumme Blicke zu!_"  
Er schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nana, nicht so laut, mein Freund. Wir wollen doch unsere Gäste nicht verscheuchen... Auch wenn sie noch so dumm schauen."  
"_Was soll ich ihnen sagen?_"  
Plötzlich fiel Zuse etwas ins Auge. Er zoomte die Daten.  
Ja! Das war es! Das waren die neuesten Vorgänge in Sachen Masterkey. Perfekt... Ohne die wäre er in der Wette mit CLU bestimmt im Nachteil, auch wenn er das vor CLU nie zugeben würde. Aber nun...  
"_Castor?_"  
Zuse speicherte die Informationen auf dem kleinen Würfel ab und der Bildschirm schloss sich. Die Brille verschwand mit einem Zischen von seinem Gesicht und er nahm den nun orange leuchtenden Würfel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, bewunderte ihn grinsend.  
"Sag ihnen, ich bin gleich da..."

* * *

Die Entdeckung der gesuchten Daten hob seine Laune enorm. Ausgelassen tanzte Zuse, führte köstlich komische Gespräche mit verschiedenen Programmen, trank viel, genoss alles einfach. Zu diesen dunklen Zeiten musste man sich über jede Kleinigkeit freuen, um überhaupt noch glücklich sein zu können. Und das hier war mehr als eine Kleinigkeit, was ihn um so fröhlicher stimmte.  
"Bist heute gut drauf, eh?", stellte Shaddix erfreut fest, als Zuse nach langem Tanzen endlich wieder zur Bar kam.  
"Tja, was soll ich sagen? Ich habe heute ein hohes Ziel erreicht, was mich unglaublich enthusiastisch stimmt, mein Bester!" Er seufzte und lächelte den Barmann entspannt an, während er sich gegen die Bar lehnte. "Kann dieser Tageszyklus eigentlich noch besser werden?"  
"Castor?", kam hinter ihm die Stimme einer seiner Kellnerinnen.  
"Ja, Schätzchen?"  
"Da sind ein paar Programme, die dich sprechen wollen..."  
Sie zeigte in Richtung großem Fenster, wo er drei auffällig aussehende Programme erblickte. Auffällig deshalb, weil sie weder tanzten, noch tranken, noch sprachen. Der eine starrte Zuse einfach nur an, die anderen beiden hatten ihre schwarzen Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen.  
Zuse verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich noch einmal kurz an Shaddix. "Aber in der Tat schlechter..."  
Dann setzte er wieder ein breites Grinsen auf und schlängelte sich durch den Club zu den drei Programmen. Als er sie erreichte rief er heiter: "Willkommen in meinem Club, meine Lieben!"  
Er stellte sich vor dem, der wie ihr Anführer schien, und musterte ihn. Er hatte dunkle Haut und einen undurchdringbaren Blick. Er sah ruhig aus, aber Zuse vermutete, dass diese Programme hier Revoluzzer waren und die waren unglücklicherweise immer emotional.  
"Mir wurde gesagt, ihr wollt mich sprechen. Wie kann ich denn behilflich sein?"  
"Wir brauchen eine Audienz mit Zuse.", sagte das Programm in nüchternem Ton.  
Zuse schaute ihm in die Augen. "Wer genau denn?"  
Das Programm zögerte nicht so, wie die meisten von den Widerständen. "Mein Name ist Bartik. Ich bin Anführer eines Widerstandes in dieser Ebene. Das sind meine Verbündeten. Leider habe ich aber zu wenig davon. Und hier kommt Zuse ins Spiel..."  
Zuse schmunzelte. Er mochte es, dass dieser Typ gleich auf den Punkt kam. Dennoch galt immer noch seine oberste Regel, die er seit hunderten von Zyklen beibehalten hatte: Lasse niemanden zu Zuse.  
"Ihr wollt ihn rekrutieren?", fragte Zuse amüsiert.  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Dafür ist er viel zu populär. Nein, wir brauchen nur seine Hilfe, Verstärkung anzuheuern."  
Zuse musste fast lachen. "Das heißt also, ich soll euch zu Zuse führen, damit er euch hilft eine Revolution anzuzetteln, verstehe ich das richtig?"  
Bartik atmete tief ein und nickte.  
Für einen Moment sagte niemand etwas, Zuse starrte Bartik einfach nur grinsend an. Dachten diese Programme wirklich, dass es so einfach wäre an Zuse heranzukommen? Wie naiv...  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit sagte Zuse dann: "Mmmm... Nein."  
Bartiks entspannter Gesichtsausdruck verflog. "Wieso nicht?"  
"Tja, wo soll ich denn anfangen... Zunächst einmal, weil ihr völlig unorganisiert wirkt. Ich meine, wer schickt denn schon den Anführer seines Widerstandes dorthin, wo sich auch mehrere Wächter unterhalten lassen? Das ist etwas unvorsichtig, wenn du mich fragst..." Bartik wollte protestieren, aber Zuse fiel ihm grinsend ins Wort. "Und es gibt selbstverständlich auch noch andere Gründe. Zum Beispiel, dass ich im Moment einfach keine Zeit und Lust dazu habe schwere Entscheidungen zu treffen. Genau wie Zuse."  
"Das hier ist wichtig, Castor! Wir haben viel durchgemacht, um hierher kommen zu können!"  
"Ach, und das rechne ich euch auch hoch an, mein lieber Bartik, aber es interessiert mich eigentlich trotzdem nicht..." Er ging lächelnd rückwärts und sprach, ohne den Augenkontakt mit Bartik zu unterbrechen, weiter: "Für eure Bemühungen sollt ihr aber kostenlos bewirtet werden!"  
Er schnippte vergnügt und schon war da eine der Kellnerinnen mit ihrem Tablet, von dem sich Zuse einen Drink nahm. Erst jetzt drehte er sich grinsend weg. "Trinkt auf euren Mut und eure Ambitionen und auf... ach, was weiß ich... auf..."  
"Auf dass die Party ewig weitergeht?"  
Zuse erstarrte.  
Langsam drehte er sich um.  
Eine der beiden vermummten Gestalten neben Bartik trat nun vor. Sie schaute hoch und zog sich dabei die Kapuze vom Kopf.  
Zuse stand einfach da mit aufgerissenen Augen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Dieses Gesicht...  
Sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, während sie Bartik näher zu sich winkte. "Wie besprochen: Versucht so viel wie möglich über die anderen Widerstände in der Stadt herauszufinden, ohne selbst Informationen herzugeben. Bleibt diskret. Wir treffen uns dann beim Stützpunkt. Ich..." Das befehlshabende Verstärkungsprogramm lächelte Zuse leicht an. "...kümmere mich inzwischen um unseren netten Gastgeber hier."  
Der andere Vermummte nahm den sichtlich verwirrten Bartik am Arm und sie gingen beide zur Bar.  
Zuse starrte das Programm, das gesprochen hatte und jetzt langsam auf ihn zuging, geschockt an.  
"Also... Lässt Zuse wenigstens alte Freunde zu sich?", fragte Susan schmunzelnd.


	4. Digital Jazz

_**Author's Note: SUSAN GIFFORD IS IN ZE HOUSE O_O Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses etwas lange Kapitel über ihre Rückkehr und der Hauch Fluffy-Romance der darin enthalten ist ;)**_

_**ENJOY, PROGRAMS, AND PLEEEASE REVIEW! (kommt schon, so schwer ist das nicht nen kurzen Satz zu schreiben :P)**_

* * *

**/Digital Jazz/**

Das war unmöglich.  
Es musste ein Traum sein.  
Zuse stand einfach nur da, auf die Frau starrend, die er seit 798 Zyklen tot geglaubt hatte, und die nun auf die kleine Bar seiner privaten Lounge zuging. Draußen dröhnte die Musik des Clubs. Er bemerkte es nicht einmal.  
"Es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn ICH mal die Drinks für uns mixe, oder Darling?" Sie sprach ohne ihn anzusehen und holte auch schon zwei Gläser hervor. "Der Barmann in ElecTRONica hat mir gezeigt, wie man das macht. Vor ein paar hundert Zyklen. Hab das also schon lange nicht mehr ausprobiert, aber ich schätze ich hab's immer noch drauf."  
Sie sah anders aus. Ihr Haar war weiß und lang und sie hatte Stirnfransen, die ihr fast zu den Augen, die stark dunkel geschminkt waren, gingen. Sie war viel leichter bekleidet, nur breiter Streifen schwarzem Leder bedeckte ihre Brust und verschmolz hinten mit der engen Hose und der Kapuze, sodass auch ihr Diskus am Rücken Platz hatte. An ihrer Haut leuchteten verzweigte Linien wie fluoreszierende Tattoos. Doch das ganze änderte nichts. Ihr Gesicht war noch dasselbe. Ihr Gang war noch derselbe. Ihre Stimme war noch dieselbe.  
In Zuse's Kopf schwirrten tausende Fragen herum und alle verlangten dringend nach einer Antwort. Alles um ihn herum fing an sich zu drehen und er stellte den Glasstock auf den Boden, um sich daran abstützen zu können.  
"Wo hast du diese kleinen Schirmchen, die ich so gern habe?", fragte Susan beiläufig und suchte bei den Utensilien im Regal neben der kleinen Bar. Als keine Antwort von Zuse kam, sah sie herüber und musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd. Dann fing sie wieder an zu schmunzeln und kam langsam zu ihm geschlendert. "Bevor das hier ein sentimentales Wiedersehen wird, würde ich lieber zuerst über Geschäftliches sprechen. Du weißt ja, erst die Arbeit, dann das..." Sie stellte sich nah vor ihm hin, schaute ihm tief in die Augen. "...Vergnügen."  
Sie ergriff seinen Arm und führte ihn zu einer der Bänke in der privaten Lounge, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust und drückte leicht dagegen, um ihn zu signalisieren, dass er sich setzen sollte. Und er tat es auch.  
Zuse beobachtete sie. Mehrmals wollte er etwas sagen, doch er fand nicht die Kraft dazu.  
Susan... sie war hier... Unmöglich...  
"Also...", sprach sie heiter weiter. "Die Widerstände hier sind unorganisierter, als ich gedacht habe. Obwohl es mich eigentlich nicht überrascht. Tron City ist um das zehnfache größer als Argon. Da ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass man, wie würde es Robert Plant ausdrücken, Dazed and Confused wird." Susan nahm die fertigen Drinks und schritt in gleitenden Bewegungen um die Bar herum und auf Zuse zu. "Wie du sicher schon weißt, wurde gerade erst einer der kleinen Verbände nahezu gänzlich ausgelöscht. Die Überlebenden sind zum Glück so klug gewesen eine verschlüsselte Nachricht, ein Notsignal, über den Raster zu schicken und ich habe es aufgefangen. Meine Truppen in Argon und die, die sich bei der ehemaligen Bostrum Kolonie angesiedelt haben, saßen schon die ganze Zeit wie auf Kohlen, wollten endlich einen größeren Einsatz außerhalb der Stadt, und da kam uns ein Hilferuf aus Tron City, DER Stadt der Städte, gerade recht. Außerdem war ich der Meinung, dass es nun endlich an der Zeit war zu expandieren. Auch hier etwas zu ändern. Und in Tron City etwas zu ändern, heißt den Raster zu verändern, was ja auch das Ziel aller Widerstände ist." Sie hielt Zuse seinen Drink hin. Benommen nahm er ihn an. "Aber diese Widerstände beschränken sich zu sehr auf einzelne Aspekte, sehen nicht, was sie erreichen könnten, wenn sie doch nur vereint wären. Und es ist schwierig Programme zusammenzubringen. Das habe ich in Argon bemerkt. Da war es früher auch so und es hat an die 100 Zyklen gedauert, bis ich es geschafft hatte, sie zu einer großen Einheit zu machen. Aber jetzt sind sie unzertrennlich, diszipliniert und denken nur an das Wohl der Mehrheit, als an sich selbst. Sie würden für ihre Sache in den Tod gehen. Die perfekte Widerstandsbewegung, nicht wahr? Aber es nützt nichts, wenn jede Stadt ihren eigenen Widerstand führt. Wir müssen in größeren Dimensionen denken. Wir können erst etwas gegen CLU unternehmen, wenn wir alle zusammenhalten. Doch wie gesagt, die Widerstände hier zusammenzuführen könnte enorm schwierig für mich allein werden. Und da..." Sie setzte sich neben Zuse hin. "...kommst DU ins Spiel, Honey."  
Er starrte auf den Drink, den sie ihn überreicht hatte. Grün. So wie der, den Shaddix ihnen beiden bei ihrer ersten Begegnung zubereitet hatte. Wusste sie das noch und hatte ihn deshalb so gemixt? Oder erinnerte sich Zuse womöglich viel besser an ihre gemeinsamen Momente, weil er sie sich so oft angesehen hatte?  
Er fühlte sich immer noch wie paralysiert, konnte sich nicht bewegen, konnte nicht sprechen, nicht atmen. Es war alles so echt... aber doch so irreal. Traum oder Wahrheit... er wusste nicht mehr was wirklich war und was nicht.  
Da spürte er ihre Hände an seinen Schultern. Die sanfte Berührung ließ einen Stich durch seinen Körper fahren, der sich aber in gewisser Weise gut anfühlte. Zuse schloss die Augen. Nein, dieses Gefühl war echt. Es war kein Traum.  
"Zuse hat so viel Einfluss..." Sie kam näher, flüsterte lächelnd neben ihm. "Das habe ich immer schon an ihm bewundert. Alle respektieren ihn und wenn sie schwerwiegende Probleme haben, wenden sie sich sofort an ihn. Sie sehen zu Zuse auf. Er ist eine lebende Legende..."  
Zuse hob abrupt seine Lider, als er bemerkte, dass Susan's Linke von seiner Schulter aus an ihm herab wanderte. Er sah wie sich die Hand langsam vorarbeitete, über seine Brust, an der Seite hinunter und schließlich strich sie sanft über die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels.  
Zuse's Herz begann zu rasen.  
"... Du hast so viel Macht, Zuse ...", hauchte Susan in sein Ohr.  
Er schnappte nach Luft und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie zu fühlen, auch wenn es nur eine harmlose Berührung an der Schulter war, hatte ihn emotional schon extrem gefordert, aber nun... brachte sie ihn völlig aus der Fassung.  
"... Und diese Macht musst du unbedingt nutzen, um uns..." Sie lachte leise. "...um MIR zu helfen."  
Sie lehnte sich noch weiter vor und strich mit ihren Lippen sanft über seinen Hals.  
Er schloss seine Augen. Er fühlte, dass sein ganzer Leib vor Erregung leicht zitterte, zerbrach fast das Glas in seiner Hand. Jeder einzelne Bit in ihm war in Alambereitschaft, wodurch so viel zusätzliche Energie entstand, dass ihm sofort heiß wurde und seine Schaltfarbe um eine Spur heller leuchtete.  
Doch plötzlich ließ Susan von ihm ab, berührte ihn weder mit ihren Händen noch mit den Lippen.  
Schwer atmend sah er hoch.  
"Aber ich verstehe, wenn dich das alles überrumpelt.", sagte sie während sie wieder nach vorne ging. "Du musst nicht gleich auf mein Anliegen eingehen. Das können wir..." Sie nahm ihm den Drink aus der Hand und stellte ihn auf den Beistelltisch neben ihr. "...später regeln." Susan schaute ihn mit einem verführerischen Lächeln an. "Das war die Arbeit." Sie platzierte ein Knie rechts neben Zuse und das andere links, sodass er zwischen ihren Schenkeln saß. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah er zu ihr hoch.  
"Jetzt, das Vergnügen...", hauchte sie, ließ ihre Hände wieder an ihm herab wandern, lehnte sich vor und begann seinen Hals zu küssen.  
Zuse war vollkommen perplex und bewegte sich nicht. Als Susan das bemerkte, schaute sie ihn verwundert an. Dann fing sie wieder an zu grinsen und sagte: "Oh, verstehe..."  
Sie griff nach hinten und zog eine durchsichtige Scheibe aus ihrem Diskus. Plötzlich wurden ihre Haare kürzer und schwarz, ihr freizügiges Outfit zum Kampfanzug und die Tattoos verschwanden. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere sah sie wieder so aus wie früher und schaute ihn mit dem Lächeln an, das er all die Jahre nur über Projektionen seiner Diskuserinnerungen bewundern durfte.  
"Besser?", fragte sie und hob spielerisch schmunzelnd eine Augenbraue.  
"Susan...", brachte Zuse leise hervor.  
Sie musterte ihn kurz und wollte dann wieder dort weitermachen, wo sie aufgehört hatte, doch da packte Zuse sie an den Hüften und schubste sie so zur Seite, sodass sie mit dem Rücken auf der Couch lag und er über ihr, sie an den Handgelenken festhaltend.  
"Ah, okay...", lachte sie. "DU willst das Ruder übernehmen..."  
Doch da fauchte er sie an: "HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE?!"  
Geschockt schaute sie in seine silbernen Augen.  
Zuse atmete schnell, aber nicht mehr aus Erregung, sondern aus Wut und Verzweiflung. "798 Zyklen, Susan! 798 Zyklen dachte ich du wärst tot! Und jetzt denkst du, ich könnte das alles sofort vergessen, wenn ich mit dir schlafe?! Es tut mir Leid dich enttäuschen müssen, aber ein sentimentales Wiedersehen lässt sich wohl leider nicht vermeiden! VERDAMMT! DU. WARST. TOT!"  
Vor lauter Aufregung hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, dass sich seine Augen mit Tränen gefüllt hatten. Er stand schnell auf und setzte sich, etwas weiter weg von ihr, auf die Couch, legte sein Gesicht in die Hände.  
Susan starrte ihn an.  
Sie hatte zwar geahnt, dass es sehr emotional werden würde, doch dass Zuse weinen würde... damit hätte sie nie gerechnet. Sie hatte ihn noch nie weinen sehen. Weder bei der Säuberung, noch bei ihrem Abschied, als sie nach Argon City fliehen musste. Dass ausgerechnet sie bei ihm solche Gefühle auslöste, beflügelte sie gewissermaßen, bedrückte sie aber auch. Er hatte sich verändert. Vor ihr saß nicht mehr der lebensfrohe Zuse, der alles so locker wie möglich nahm, sondern ein gebrochener Mann. Und es war ihre Schuld.  
Als sie fühlte, wie tiefe Traurigkeit ihr Herz erfüllte, schossen nun auch ihr die Tränen in die Augen.  
Zaghaft krabbelte sie zu ihm hin. "Zuse... Glaub nicht, ich hätte die fast 800 Zyklen nicht auch zu spüren bekommen. Es gab Augenblicke in denen ich so verzweifelt war, dass ich einfach nur mehr um Desynchronisation betteln wollte. Aber mich richtete wenigstens das Wissen auf, dass es dir gut geht und, dass ich dich irgendwann wiedersehen würde. Ich kann... kann mir also nicht... nicht einmal ansatzweise... vorstellen, wie du dich gefühlt haben musst..."  
Er sah hoch, erkannte Tränen über ihre Wangen laufen.  
Mit zittriger Stimme sprach sie weiter: "Ich wusste ehrlich gesagt überhaupt nicht wie ich mich jetzt verhalten sollte. Ich meine... Mann, 798 Zyklen! Als ich vorhin den Club betreten habe, wäre ich dir am um den Hals gefallen und hätte doch so lange gedrückt, bis mir die Arme abfallen. Aber ich habe mich für diese Variante, diese Verführer-Scheiße, entschieden, da ich dachte, dass du mit der am besten umgehen könntest... weil du das ja damals, als wir uns nach der Säuberung wieder getroffen haben, auch so ähnlich gemacht hast. Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich auf keinen Fall wütend machen, es...es tut mir so Leid..." Ihre Stimme versagte ihr. Aber Susan sog scharf Luft ein, zwang sich regelrecht zum weiterreden: "Und es tut mir so unendlich Leid, dass ich diesen Eintrag in der Ehren-Datenbank erstellt habe. Es war zum Schutz vor CLU! Wenn er gedacht hätte, dass ich noch lebe, hätte ich durch die ganzen Wachen in Argon City nie einen richtigen Widerstand aufbauen können. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, ich musste es tun, es tut mir so Leid..." Da konnte sie endgültig nicht mehr, schluchzte einfach nur mehr stark.  
"DU hast den Eintrag...?", wollte Zuse fragen, doch bevor er seinen Gedankengang fertig aussprechen konnte, merkte er wie unwichtig ihm das in diesem Moment war. Wie unglaublich unnötig die Tränen waren, die er bei ihr nun ausgelöst hatte. Es war doch völlig egal, wie sie wieder miteinander vereint wurden, Hauptsache war, DASS es geschah.  
"Susan...", hauchte er und hob ihr Kinn an, sodass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. "Ich bin so glücklich, dass du lebst..." Er lächelte sie an.  
Sie lächelte zurück.  
Dann umarmten sie sich, lachend und weinend zugleich. Als sie sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit voneinander lösten, legten sie mit geschlossenen Augen ihre Stirne aneinander.  
"Ich habe dich so vermisst...", wisperte Susan.  
Zuse drückte sich leicht von ihr weg, um sie ansehen zu können, ihre Lippen, ihr Haar, ihre Augen. Sie hatte die schönsten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte, selbst wenn sie so verweint waren wie jetzt.  
Er strich ihr über die Wange.  
Die zärtliche Berührung machte Susan überglücklich.  
Niemand von Zuse's Clubgästen oder des Personals bekam mit, wie sich zwei Programme, die sich seit fast acht Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gesehen hatten, endlich wieder küssten. Der schönste Kuss ihres Lebens.

* * *

Zuse lag entspannt auf der Couch.  
Der Club hatte bereits geschlossen und das erste Mal, seit er diesen führte, war es ihm völlig gleich, dass er nicht derjenige gewesen war, der ihn schließen durfte. Stattdessen hatte er seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung mit seinem Lieblingsprogramm ausgeführt. Alles war bedeutungslos geworden. Es hatte nur noch ihn und Susan gegeben.  
Sie war gerade mit noch leicht zittrigen Knien aufgestanden, um sich selbst etwas von der Bar unten zu Trinken zu holen, da sie die Geschmacksrichtung, die sie wollte, nicht in der Lounge finden konnte.  
Zuse selbst lag einfach nur da, mit geschlossenen Augen, und genoss die Ruhe.  
Er atmete tief durch.  
Es war die ereignisreichste Nacht seit Jahrhunderten gewesen. Und die schönste obendrein. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. All die Zyklen hatte er versucht sich selbst zur Vernunft zu bringen, zu akzeptieren, dass Susan tot war und jetzt stellte sich heraus, dass dieser winzig kleine Funken Hoffnung in ihm doch die ganze Zeit über Recht gehabt hatte. Er fühlte sich so gut, vielleicht sogar besser als je zuvor, obwohl die Euphorie, die Susan's Rückkehr in ihm ausgelöst hatte, schon langsam verklang. Dafür wich sie einer inneren Ruhe, die er sich seit vielen hundert Zyklen nur ersehnen konnte.  
Zuse öffnete die Augen und erblickte den Drink, den Susan vorhin bei ihrem Wiedersehen gemixt hatte, auf dem Beistelltisch neben ihm. Die grüne Flüssigkeit leuchtete immer noch leicht. Sie hatte wohl an Energie verloren, da sie nicht gleich getrunken wurde, aber Zuse beschloss, dass er dem Drink doch noch eine Chance geben sollte.  
Also griff er nun langsam hin, nahm das Glas in seine Hand, schaute es ein paar Augenblicke an und nippte dann daran. Überraschenderweise schmeckte es gut, obwohl es schon an Intensität verloren hatte. Zuse lehnte sich wieder zurück und leerte das Glas in paar Zügen. Da hörte er Susan die Treppen hoch kommen.  
"Ich habe gerade deinen Drink probiert, Liebes.", sagte er und betrachtete leicht grinsend das leere Glas in seiner Hand.  
"Und? Wie findest du ihn?", kam es zurück, während sie an ihm vorbei schritt, auf die Theke der kleinen Bar hopste und dort vergnügt aus einer Flasche trank.  
"Er ist fabelhaft! Das hast du gut gemacht."  
Sie lachte. "Du klingst überrascht!"  
"Bin ich auch."  
"Wieso? Denkst du, du wärst der einzige, der das könnte?"  
"Nein." Er schmunzelte. "Shaddix mixt auch unglaubliche Drinks."  
Sie hob nur eine Augenbraue. "Ich habe viel gelernt in Argon City..."  
"Habe ich bemerkt...", antwortete er grinsend. "Apropos, wie hast du das vorhin eigentlich hingekriegt? Ich habe noch nie ein Programm gesehen, ob Mann oder Frau, das so eine Bewegung drauf hat. Hast du das extra einstudieren müssen, oder kam das durch viel... Übung?"  
"Bezweckst du mit der Frage mehr herauszufinden, als mir vielleicht lieb ist?"  
"Möglicherweise..."  
Sie musterte ihn grinsend. "Hm... Ich glaube, wir beide sind erwachsen genug, um uns einzugestehen, dass wir beide in der Zwischenzeit... aktiv gewesen sind, oder?"  
Er antwortete mit einem breiten Lächeln.  
Sie lachte und sah sich um.  
Alles war so wie früher. Auch wenn sie die längste Zeit ihres Lebens in Argon verbracht hatte, war das hier ihr Zuhause. Der End Of Line Club war immer, und würde es auch immer sein, ihr Lieblingsplatz auf dem ganzen Raster, womöglich sogar auf der ganzen Welt, was wahrscheinlich auch mit desäen Besitzer zu tun hatte.  
Da fiel ihr etwas ins Auge, das sie an etwas erinnerte.  
"Sag mal... Könnte ich vielleicht kurz deine Kommunikationskonsole verwenden?"  
"Aber natürlich, Darling, mi casa es su casa, das weißt du doch...", sagte er mit einer gleichgültigen Geste und schloss wieder entspannt die Augen.  
Sie stellte die Flasche auf die Theke, rutschte davon herunter und ging zu der Konsole neben der Bar. Durch einmal tippen aktivierte sie sie.  
"Passwort?", sagte Susan an Zuse gewandt.  
"Zurück in die Zukunft."  
"Was?" Sie schaute stirnrunzelnd zu ihm rüber.  
"Was denn? Darauf würde hier außer dir niemand kommen. Außerdem kann ich mich noch gut daran erinnern, auch wenn du mir den Film nur einmal gezeigt hast. Ich mochte vieles daran. Besonders... Maaarty."  
"Uh, rawr..." lachte sie und gab das Passwort ein, woraufhin der Bildschirm grün aufleuchtete und sie die gewünschte Adresse eintippte. Ein sich wiederholendes Piepsen signalisierte, dass gerade eine Verbindung hergestellt wurde.  
Dann plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme über die Kommunikationskonsole.  
"_Hallo?_"  
Zuse öffnete sofort seine Augen und setzte sich auf.  
Susan sah ihn entschuldigend an und antwortete der Stimme. "Hey, Eckert."  
"_Susan! Hast du's also geschafft in die Stadt zu kommen?_"  
"Klar doch."  
"_Ich dachte, du wolltest mich gleich nach deiner Ankunft kontaktieren. Ich habe mir schon schreckliche Sorgen gemacht, Sue!_"  
"Tut mir Leid, ich war... beschäftigt. Wir haben diese Programme, die uns das Notsignal gesendet haben, aufgegabelt und ihnen geholfen. Die müssten jetzt beim vereinbarten Stützpunkt sein."  
"_Wo bist du denn gerade?_"  
"Ich äh..." Sie sah wieder zu Zuse, der aber keine Reaktion zeigte. "Unwichtig. Hauptsache ist, dass wir alle wohl auf sind und du die anderen in kleine Gruppen nachschicken kannst."  
"_Das werde ich tun._"  
"Gut. Ich muss jetzt aufhören. Da ist noch etwas, das ich erledigen muss..."  
"_Okay. Kontaktierst du mich, wenn die ersten bei dir gelandet sind?"_  
"Sicher."  
"_Alles klar. Also dann, bis bald!_"  
"Bis bald..."  
Sie schaltete den Apparat ab und senkte den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid, ich hätte dir vorher sagen sollen-"  
"Schon gut, Susan.", fiel ihr Zuse ins Wort. "Es war nur... eigenartig diese Stimme zu hören, weiter nichts..."  
"Du bist mir also nicht böse?"  
Zuse lächelte sie liebevoll an und winkte sie zu sich. Während sie auf ihn zukam, sagte er: "Selbstverständlich nicht. Wie könnte ich?" Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und sah lächelnd auf ihn herab. "Ich meine, wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen, da bin ich einfach nur glücklich, dass du hier bist. Negative Gefühle wären jetzt... unproduktiv."  
Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich, bevor sie von seinem Schoß wieder auf die Couch rutschte. Für ein paar Augenblicke des Schweigens sahen sie sich an.  
Dann ergriff Susan zögerlich das Wort: "Eckert hat mir gleich bei unserer ersten Begegnung erzählt, woher ihr euch kennt..."  
"Hat er das, ja?" Zuse lächelte bitter und sah weg. "Überrascht mich nicht im Geringsten..."  
"Er hat mir auch von eurem Streit und der Trennung erzählt... Es tut ihm wirklich sehr Leid, Zuse.", murmelte sie.  
"Könnten wir bitte über etwas anderes sprechen?"  
"Sicher...", antwortete Susan kleinlaut. "Ähm... Was denn?"  
"Naja..." Zuse lachte überdreht. "Zum Beispiel darüber, dass ich schon wie auf Kohlen sitze, weil du mir partout nicht erzählst, was alles bei dir passiert ist!"  
Sie kicherte. "Ich habe mich schon gewundert warum das wohl neugierigste Programm, das ich kenne, mich nicht ausfragt."  
"Tja, ich habe versucht es gut zu verstecken, aber jetzt platze ich gleich vor Aufregung!"  
So erzählte sie ihm von ihrer Ankunft in Argon, wie überrascht sie gewesen war, als sie Eckert getroffen und später auch von seinen Kampfkünsten erfahren hatte. Das Trainng mit ihm war anfangs ihre Hauptbeschäftigung gewesen, doch als sie erkannt hatte, wie feindlich die Programme CLU's Regime gegenüber standen, wie es sie unterdrückte, hatte sie sich dazu entscheiden etwas zu unternehmen. Sie war vorsichtiger gewesen als früher in Tron City, hatte den Mitgliedern ihres Widerstandes nicht erzählt wer sie wirklich war, wodurch es länger gedauert hatte den am besten organisierten Widerstand, den Argon je gesehen hatte, aufzubauen. Erst später, als sie sich deren Vertrauen erworben hatte, hatte Susan vor ihren Verbündeten ihre wahre Identität preisgegeben.  
"Sie haben schon von Haus aus großen Respekt vor mir gehabt, wegen... naja, wie wird es nochmal genannt... 'Ihrem Fall'?"  
"Ja, 'Ihr Fall'..."  
Zuse sah zu Boden, während Susan mit sanfter Stimme weitersprach: "Ich habe den Widerstands-Mitgliedern von Kyto erzählt."  
Er sah hoch, lächelte leicht. "Das... hast du?"  
"Ja. Ich habe ihnen von seiner Tapferkeit, seiner Selbstlosigkeit und seiner ruhigen Natur erzählt. Sie bewundern ihn dafür."  
"Er wäre bestimmt stolz..."  
"Das hoffe ich... Jedenfalls bin ich dann, als es in Bostrum und teilweise auch in Gallium genauso gut funktioniert hat, wieder nach Argon zurückgekehrt und habe auf die beste Gelegenheit gewartet endlich wieder nach Tron City kommen zu können." Sie stupste Zuse mit dem Zeigefinger an. "Und was war bei dir?"  
"Ach, nichts so besonderes wie bei dir, meine Teure. Es hat ein Paar Fälle von Terror gegeben, wo ein paar wohlhabende Programme von ärmeren derezzed wurden, aber das geschah vor langer Zet, ungefähr vor 700 Zyklen. Der Rest bestand aus... Party, mehr oder weniger."  
Ein angenehmes Schweigen machte sich wieder breit.  
Dann sagte Zuse leise: "Ich habe oft von dir geträumt..."  
"Ich auch von dir." Sie lachte kurz auf. "Manchmal aber auch so richtig dummes Zeug!" Nachdenklich schaute sie weg. "Zum Beispiel hattest du mal... einen Hut auf. So einen..." Stirnrunzelnd hob sie die Arme und formte mit ihren Händen einen Kreis um ihren Kopf. "... richtig... großen... Ach, Träume... die sind schon komisch. Aber das war ein wirklich... verdammt großer Hut..." Sie schaute Zuse an, schien zu überlegen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken der Stille fügte Susan ernst hinzu: "Setz' nie einen Hut auf. Etwas schlimmes wird passieren."  
Sie sahen sich stirnrunzelnd in die Augen. Plötzlich prusteten sie los. Ganz hemmungslos lachten sie so laut, dass es den ganzen Club ausfüllte. Keiner von beiden konnte sich daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte mal so aus tiefster Seele gelacht hatten.  
Auf einmal ertönte ein kurzer Piepston und Zuse verstummte augenblicklich.  
"Was ist los?", fragte Susan als sie Zuse's Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
"Ähm, das ist... Gem. Sie kommt oft nach der Schließung des Clubs hierher. Das hatte ich vollkommen vergessen..."  
"Gem?"  
"Ich denke, du hast sie schon einmal getroffen. Diese Sirene, mit der ich manchmal ausgegangen bin?"  
"Ah, ich glaube ich erinnere mich... Weißer Dutt?"  
Zuse nickte.  
Susan hob eine Augenbraue. "Wieso kommt sie so oft zu dir?"  
"Ich nehme an, du bist erwachsen genug, um dir... naja... einen Reim darauf zu machen..." An Zuse's Stimme merkte sie, wie unangenehm ihm die Situation war.  
"Ich habe gerade über Hüte gelacht. Bist du dir meiner emotionalen Reife wirklich sicher?"  
Zuse stand auf. "Könntest du vielleicht kurz hier bleiben, während ich Gem abwimmle?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ließ er sie allein und verschwand nach unten. Schon war Gem's verführerische Stimme zu hören.  
Susan machte einen Schmollmund. Zuse und Gem... irgendwie gefiel ihr das nicht. Möglicherweise lag es daran, dass Gem extrem attraktiv aussah...  
Da fing sie an zu grinsen. Vielleicht sollte auch sie Gem begrüßen. Immerhin war sie eine Sirene, die Susan für ihren ersten Arenakampf ausgerüstet hatte, wahrscheinlich sogar die Chefin von ihnen. Ja, sie hatte eine Susan-mäßige Begrüßung verdient.  
Also stand sie nun auf und spähte nach unten. Zuse und Gem standen an der Bar. Offensichtlich versuchte er der etwas genervt aussehenden Sirene gerade zu erklären, dass es im Moment ziemlich ungünstig wäre. Susan nahm Anlauf, sprang hinunter, landete direkt neben Zuse und boxte der erschrockenen Gem spielerisch gegen den Arm. "GEEEEM! ALTES HAUS! WAS GEHT AAAAAB?!"  
Die Sirene schaute sie mit offenem Mund an, verdrehte die Augen und fiel dann wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden.  
Susan nickte triumphierend.  
Zuse seufzte. "War das wirklich notwendig?"  
Sie leckte sich über die Zähne, schnalzte mit der Zunge und antwortete: "Jap." Er sah sie mit einem 'Im Ernst?'-Blick an und Susan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hey, niemand ist vor Systemabstürzen gefeit, Freundchen!"  
"Wie du meinst... Hilfst du mir bitte sie hinauf in die Lounge zu tragen?"  
Susan kräuselte die Lippen und verschränkte die Armevor der Brust. "Nnnein."  
Zuse schmunzelte, hockte sich neben Gem und hob sie mühselig hoch. "Dein Benehmen ist ungeheuerlich, junge Dame."  
"Junge Dame... Pff! In der Userwelt wäre ich schon an die... 53! Ich würde furchtbar aussehen."  
Während er Gem mühevoll zu den Treppen trug, sagte er: "Ich glaube nicht, dass du jemals hässlich sein könntest, meine Hübsche. Übrigens habe ich vom Alterungsprozess der User gelesen und so schlimm klingt das gar nicht."  
Er hatte gerade die mittlere Stufe erreicht, als Susan entgegnete: "Aber...aber...Alte Menschen sehen aus wie Rosinen!"  
Da prustete Zuse wieder los, ließ Gem daher unabsichtlich fallen, die rutschte nun von den Treppen und landete mit einem Knall auf dem Boden. Zuse schnappte nach Luft, hielt sich geschockt die Hand vor den Mund. "Verdammte sch..."  
Susan stand einfach nur mit offenem Mund da und zeigte stocksteif auf Zuse.  
Als er das bemerkte rief er: "Was?!"  
"Du hast sie fallen gelassen!"  
"Wegen DIR!"  
"Nein, nein, nein! Jetzt schieb nicht die Schuld auf andere, mein Lieber!"  
Zuse schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Weißt du, erst jetzt habe ich so richtig das Gefühl, dass Susan Gifford wieder da ist!"

* * *

Sie hatte Zuse dann doch mit Gem geholfen, hatte aber noch vor ihrem Reboot gehen müss, da sie mit ihren Widerstandskämpfern verabredet war. Es war keine große Verabschiedung von Zuse gewesen, nur ein langer Kuss, da sie hoch und heilig versprach nach einem erholenden Schlafzyklus wiederzukommen.  
Nun spazierte sie durch die Straßen von TRON City. Ihre Tarnung, die weißen Haare und das freizügige Outfit, hatte sie wieder angelegt.  
Selbst 798 Zyklen konnten ihrem Gedächtnis nichts anhaben. Zielstrebig ging sie durch die Gassen, wusste genau wo sie lang musste, obwohl sie schon so lange nicht mehr hier gewesen war. Es fühlte sich gut an durch ihre Heimatstadt auf dem Raster zu schlendern, die Gebäude zu betrachten, an welchen sie manchmal hochgeklettert war, die breiten Straßen mit ihrem sechseckigen Pflaster zu sehen, über welches sie oft mit ihrem Lightcycle gefahren war. Ja, das war ihr Zuhause und sie würde es jetzt lange nicht mehr verlassen.  
Susan atmete tief durch, lächelte leicht.  
Sie musste an Zuse denken. Es war so unglaublich schön ihn wiederzusehen. In ihrem Exil hatte sie oft an ihn denken müssen, hatte sich ihre gemeinsamen Momente in ihrem Diskuserinnerungsspeicher angesehen, was sie jedes Mal ein wenig glücklicher gestimmt, aber auch ihre große Sehnsucht nach ihm immer wieder aufs neue entfacht hatte. Er war nach so langer Zeit immer noch ihr bester Freund, ihr engster Vertrauter. Deshalb tat es ihr nun richtig Leid, dass sie ihn hat anlügen müssen, was die Zwischenzeit in Argon anging. Eckert zuliebe hatte sie die Zeit verschwiegen, in der auch er geglaubt hatte, dass sie tot wäre, es aber nicht übers Herz hat bringen können, Zuse davon zu informieren. Und Susan war froh darüber. Immerhin hatte sie nicht nur Eckert versprochen niemanden etwas davon zu erzählen. Davon zu erzählen, was in den Outlands geschehen war.

_Susan öffnete langsam die Augen, schloss aber sie gleich wieder. Hier drin war es einfach viel zu hell. Aber wo war eigentlich 'hier'?  
Sie legte sich ihre rechte Hand über die Augen, setzte sich auf und wartete, bis ihre Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten. Mit der Linken stützte sie sich ab. Da bemerkte sie, dass sie auf einem ziemlich weichen Untergrund lag. Endlich war sie in der Lage die Augen zu öffnen und schaute sich stirnrunzelnd um.  
Sie war in einem vollkommen weißen Raum mit hübschen, edlen Möbeln. Links von ihr war eine Kommode mit einem großen Spiegel darüber, rechts ein Fenster, vor dem leuchtendes Wasser in einem kleinen Becken wabberte. Das Bett auf dem sie lag war ebenfalls weiß, nur die Ränder bestanden aus silber glänzenden Schnörkeln.  
Wo zum Teufel war sie?  
War das der Himmel? Eigentlich glaubte sie ja nicht an so etwas, aber das hier kam ihr einfach so absurd vor. Außerdem konnte sie sich daran erinnern in den Outlands zusammengebrochen zu sein. Aber ist sie dort auch gestorben?  
Langsam rutschte sie an den Rand des Bettes und atmete kräftig durch.  
2 Reboots innerhalb von 3 Tagen waren keinem Programm zu empfehlen. Sie fühlte sich richtig mies. Es erinnerte sie an die Morgenstunden in ihrer Collage-Zeit, nachdem sie trinkend, Gras rauchend und sich einfach amüsierend mit ihren Freunden durchgemacht hatte, Um ihr herum drehte sich alles und sie müsste sich an die weiße Decke krallen, dass sie vor Schwindelgefühl nicht wieder umkippte.  
Plötzlich ertönte ein kurzes Poltern.  
Erschrocken sah Susan zur Tür vor dem Bett. Bis jetzt war ihr noch gar nicht die Frage in den Sinn gekommen, ob sie alleine war, doch nun...  
Mit Blick auf die Tür stand sie langsam auf und ging wankend darauf zu. Da bemerkte sie ein kleines Fläschchen mit einem Etikett auf der Kommode neben dem Bett. Stirnrunzelnd nahm sie es in die Hand und las: 'Trink mich'  
"Sehe ich etwa aus wie Scheiß Alice, oder was?", murmelte sie und musste fast über sich selbst lachen, als sie dachte: 'Susan im Rasterland'  
Sie betrachtete das Fläschchen genauer und erkannte, dass sie so etwas vor kurzem erst gesehen hatte. "Energie pur..."  
'Sollte man immer nach einem Neustart trinken...', hallten Zuse's Worte in ihrem Kopf.  
Sie öffnete die kleine Flasche und trank sie in einem Zug leer. Ein Husten konnte sie nicht unterdrücken.  
Susan sah hoch.  
Das Schwindelgefühl war nun verschwunden, wich aber einer großen Skepsis.  
Misstrauisch nahm sie ihren Diskus vom Rücken und schritt auf die Tür zu. Ganz langsam öffnete sie sie und spähte raus. Vor ihr lag ein dunkler Gang mit mehreren Türen. Ganz leise vernahm sie Musik, konnte sie aber durch die geringe Lautstärke nicht zuordnen.  
Mit dem Diskus in der Hand schlich sie den Gang entlang und versuchte zu orten, woher das Poltern gekommen war.  
Da. Schon wieder ein leises Krachen. Es war von weiter vorne gekommen. Von einer Tür auf der linken Seite.  
Susan ging zur ersten und hielt ihr Ohr daran. Nichts.  
Sie schlich zur nächsten. Wieder nichts.  
Mit jedem Schritt wurde die Musik ein ganz klein wenig lauter. Irgendwie kam sie ihr bekannt vor.  
Als sie zur letzten Tür des Ganges kam, ertönte wieder ein knackendes Geräusch, direkt dahinter. Das war's.  
Susan ging in Angriffstellung und legte die freie Hand auf die Klinke. Das Pochen ihres Herzens war das lauteste Geräusch um sie herum. Innerlich zählte sie bis 3.  
'Eins... Zwei... Drei!'  
Sie stieß die Tür auf und erstarrte.  
Flynn, der neben einem zerlegten Lightcycle auf dem Boden saß, sah sie perplex an. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit sagte er: "Anklopfen ist Luxus, was?"  
Wieder machte sich Schweigen breit.  
Die laute Musik war das einzige, was im Raum zu hören war. "_Big in Japaaan, alright, pay then I'll sleep by your side..._"  
Susan ließ die Arme sinken. Der Diskus rutschte ihr aus der kraftlosen Hand und fiel scheppernd zu Boden.  
Dann rannen auch schon Tränen über Susan's Wangen und sie fiel auf die Knie.  
Erst ihr lautes Schluchzen riss Flynn aus seinen Gedanken. Er stand schnell auf, drehte die Musik leiser und hockte sich neben seiner bitterlich weinenden Freundin hin. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken. "Hey, hey, es ist alles okay..."  
Sie sah hoch und fiel ihm um den Hals. "KEVIN!", schluchzte sie laut.  
Er lächelte und drückte sie fest an sich. "Ich bin ja da, Susie Q, alles ist gut..."  
Ihr Atem war unglaublich schnell und ihr Herz raste.  
Kevin Flynn, der Schöpfer und einer ihrer besten Freunde, umarmte sie!  
Sie sah ihn an und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände. Zwischen ihrem Schluchzen brachte sie hervor: "Du lebst! Und du wohnst in den Outlands! Und du hast mich gerettet! Und-und-und... SCHEIßE, IST DAS ALPHAVILLE?"  
Er lachte. "Zu allem JA, Mann!"  
Sie legte ihre Wange wieder auf seine Schulter und weinte weiter.  
Lange verharrten sie in dieser Position.  
Dann atmete Susan ein paar mal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen.  
"Geht's?", fragte Flynn besorgt.  
"Ja...", murmelte sie und wischte sich die Tränen weg. "Ich kann es nur nicht glauben... Wie lang ist es her?"  
"So an die 150 Zyklen schätze ich."  
Sie lachte. "Und du siehst noch genauso aus wie früher!"  
"Sind ja auch nur 3 Jahre vergangen, Kleine..."  
"Nicht für mich!"  
Er half ihr auf und führte sie in einen riesigen Raum mit Kamin und Esstisch und vielem mehr. An der einen Seite des Raumes war ein großes Fenster, mehr oder weniger, von wo aus man den höchsten Turm von Tron City erkennen konnte. An dessen Sputze leuchtete der End Of Line Club wie ein Stern.  
Flynn setzte sich mit Susan auf eine altmodisch aber stilvoll aussehende Couch.  
"So und jetzt erzählst du mir, wie's dir so ergangen ist in den letzten Jahren.", sagte er fröhlich lächelnd. "Ich hab mitbekommen, dass du in den Arenen gekämpft hast."  
"Wie hast du davon gehört? Warst du nicht die ganze Zeit hier?"  
Er lachte. "Hey, ich bin der Schöpfer! Ich hab so meine Möglichkeiten. Ich lasse Quorra manchmal nach Argon fahren. Immerhin muss ich auch Up-to-Date bleiben."  
Susan starrte ihn entsetzt an. "WAS?!"  
Er seufzte und schloss die Augen. "Ach, stimmt ja... Ich glaube, ich sollte wohl beginnen."  
So erzählte er ihr, wie CLU Tron und ihm, die gerade auf dem Weg zum Portal gewesen waren, aufgehalten hatte und Wächter auf sie gehetzt hatte. Tron hätte sich für ihn geopfert, damit er entkommen konnte. Danach hatte er versucht zur Hauptzentrale zu gelangen, um alle Wächter auf dem Raster umzuprogrammieren, doch sie war unerreichbar gewesen. Bei dem vergeblichen Versuch, ein paar ISOs aus der Stadt zu helfen, ist er schwer am Bein verletzt worden und hat in die Outlands fliehen müssen, von wo aus er den Untergang der ISOs mitansehen hat müssen. Das Wunder, wofür er so lange gearbeitet hatte und das er in sein Herz geschlossen hatte... Alles zerstört. Doch als er in den Outlands nach einem Unterschlupf gesucht hatte, hat er Quorra gefunden, mit der er dann das Safe House gebaut hatte.  
"Sie ist auch ziemlich fertig gewesen, aber lange nicht so wie du. Das war reines Glück, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Ich wollte gerade ausprobieren, ob mein altes Lightcycle noch funktioniert und da habe ich dich gesehen. Am Boden, halb tot, deine Schaltfarbe hat kaum noch geleuchtet... Warum zum Teufel warst du nur hier draußen, Mann?"  
Nun erzählte auch sie ihre Geschichte.  
"Ich war so verzweifelt... Ich wollte dich so unbedingt finden. Und das habe ich auch..."  
Sie lächelten sich an.  
Plötzlich ertönte hinter Susan eine bekannte Stimme. "Hey, ist sie schon wach?"  
Susan drehte sich blitzschnell um.  
Quorra kam gerade in den Raum spaziert und als sie sie sah, blieb sie abrupt stehen.  
"SUSAN!"  
"QUORRA!"  
Die beiden stürzten sich förmlich in eine Umarmung. Susan drückte Quorra fest, bis sie sie leicht von sich wegstieß. "O Mann..." Susan grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du lebst! Dass ein ISO lebt! Und dann auch noch DU!"  
Flynn lachte laut. "So laut war es hier drin schon lange nicht mehr! Typisch Frauen..."  
Susan winkte ihn fröhlich zu sich. "Komm sofort her, du Schöpfer-Macho, ich will eine verdammte Gruppenumarmung!"  
Er gesellte sich zu ihnen und lachte weiter. "Es ist schön, dich wieder zu haben Susan."_

"Boss!"  
Susan sah hoch, entdeckte das Programm aus ihrer Widerstandstruppe, das mit ihr und Bartik zu Zuse gegangen war, weiter vorne bei einer kleinen Öffnung in der Wand eines Gebäudes stehen.  
Sie lächelte und ging auf ihn zu. "Habt ihr euch amüsiert im EOLC?"  
"Ein bisschen. War eine angenehme Abwechslung. Und du?"  
Sie grinste und ging an ihm vorbei zum Eingang des Widerstand-Stützpunktes.  
Drinnen schaute sie stolz herab auf den Saal, den ihre Leute selbst programmiert hatten und in dem Hunderte jetzt eifrig trainierten.  
"Konntest du Zuse davon überzeugen uns zu helfen?"  
Sie lächelte leicht. "Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Aber eins steht fest..." Sie schritt die Stufen hinunter und die Programme stellten sich in Reih und Glied auf. Susan sah ihre Einheit entschlossenen Blickes an. "... CLU kann sich auf einen Sturm gefasst machen..."


	5. Backup

**/Backup/**

"Dass ich dich nicht gleich erkannt habe..."  
Bartik saß neben Susan, die gerade die Übungswaffen fürs Training überprüfte.  
Nachdem sie vom End Of Line Club zurückgekommen war, hatte sie Bartik und die anderen zwei noch mehr über die Widerstände ausgefragt. Doch sie hatten alle keine nützliche Information. Besonders Bartik, der unbrauchbar geworden war, da er Susan die ganze Zeit nur angestarrt hatte anstatt irgendetwas zu sagen, was ihr nach einer Zeit schon richtig unangenehm geworden war. Nach dem 'Team-Meeting' war er zu ihr gekommen und hatte sie leise gefragt: "_Du...du bist Susan, habe ich Recht?_"  
Sie hatte gelacht. "_Tja, ist lange her, dass wir zusammengearbeitet haben, was?_"  
Er war völlig außer sich gewesen und Susan hatte lange gebraucht um ihn abzuwimmeln, damit sie endlich einen Schlafzyklus in ihrem Quartier, das sich über der Trainingshalle wie das aller anderen befand, abhalten konnte.  
Doch gleich am nächsten Morgen, als sie gedacht hatte, dass alle noch tief und fest schliefen und sie in Ruhe alles fürs Training vorbereiten könnte, bevor sie wieder zu Zuse ginge, hatte Bartik sie in der Halle überrascht.  
"Ja, das... ist ja nicht schlimm... Aber posaune es bitte nicht so raus. Meine Leute wissen natürlich wer ich bin, aber es wäre besser, wenn vorerst so wenig Programme wie möglich darin eingeweiht wären. Okay?"  
"Alles klar!", antwortete Bartik freudig.  
Sie beendete die Überprüfung und wollte sich auf den Weg machen, als er sie zurückhielt. "Wo gehst du hin?"  
"Keine Sorge, ich bin bald wieder da."  
"Das war nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage..."  
"Es ist das einzige was du wissen musst."  
Er beäugte sie kurz. "Ist es wirklich sicher, wenn du da allein rausgehst?"  
Sie lächelte ihn an. "Die Zeiten, in denen mich Wächter aufhalten konnten, sind schon lange vorbei."  
"Und wenn dich jemand erkennt?"  
"Niemand wird mich erkennen." Sie musterte Bartik kurz. "Noch nicht..."

* * *

Als sich die Aufzugstüren öffneten, wurde sie sofort von Zuse begrüßt.  
Er nahm sie an der Hand, drehte sie elegant und drückte ihr dann einen so dicken Kuss auf die Wange, dass sie dabei kichernd ihren Rücken durchbog.  
"Hallöchen, meine Liebe!", trällerte er fröhlich.  
"Mann, du bist ja total überdreht!", lachte sie. "Geht's dir gut?"  
Er sprach so schnell, dass sie ihn nur mit Mühe verstehen konnte. "Mir geht's blendend! Ich konnte zwar heute überhaupt nicht schlafen, dafür habe ich so an die tausend Drinks intus!"  
"Oookaaay..."  
"Komm, solange noch niemand hier ist, können wir uns ruhig an die Bar setzen."  
Er legte ihr seine Hand auf den Rücken und schlenderte mit ihr nach vorne, wo sie sich gleich auf einen Hocker setzte.  
Er stellte sich neben sie und seufzte. "Und wie geht es dir heute, mein Schatz?"  
Sie lächelte ihn an. "Toll. Aber deine gute Laune hebt meine Stimmung noch um einiges, mein Freund!"  
Er nahm wieder ihre Hand und küsste sie. "Ach, weißt du, ich konnte die ganze Nacht nur an dich denken und habe ungeduldig gewartet, dass du wieder kommst..."  
Susan kicherte wieder. Sie fand es unglaublich lustig wie hyperaktiv Zuse gerade war und genoss seine Fröhlichkeit. "Aw, das hast du aber schön gesagt. Aber was war eigentlich noch mit Gem?"  
Er blickte ihr grinsend in die Augen. Susan merkte wieder, wie anziehend sie seine Augen fand. 800 Zyklen hatten daran nichts verändert.  
"Sie war völlig durcheinander. Ich habe ihr erklärt, was los war und sie nach Hause gebracht, wo sie sich nun ausruht."  
"Hm..." Susan sah nachdenklich auf den Boden, während Zuse mit geschlossenen Augen ihre Hand weiter küsste. "Mir ist erst später der Gedanke gekommen, dass es vielleicht nicht so eine gute Idee war sie in die Sache mit reinzuziehen..."  
Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Keine Bange, Gem ist vertrauenswürdig. Sie wird niemanden etwas von deiner Rückher erzählen, meine Teure."  
Nun arbeitete er sich hoch, küsste ihren ganzen Arm, ihren Hals und schließlich wieder ihre Wange, während er einen Arm um sie geschlungen hatte. Susan quietschte.  
"Gefällt dir das?", flüsterte Zuse.  
"Ein bisschen..."  
Er lachte leise. "Ein bisschen ist Zuse nicht genug..."  
Er stellte sich vor sie, zwischen ihren Schenkel, hin und küsste sie innig. Dann machte er wieder beim Hals weiter.  
Susan lächelte breit. Da fiel ihr plötzlich etwas ein. Während sie die Augen schloss und über Zuse's Hinterkopf strich, sagte sie: "Hast du eigentlich über mein Angebot von gestern nachgedacht?"  
"Welches? Dass du einmal oben bist?", hauchte er grinsend.  
Sie lachte. "Neiiin. Dass du uns mit der Vereinigung der Widerstände hilfst."  
"Oh, das... hm... Ja, darüber habe ich schon nachgedacht..."  
"Und?", wisperte sie freudig.  
Er sah sie kurz an, sagte zögerlich: "Ähm... Nein." und wollte wieder weitermachen, doch da stieß Susan ihn von sich weg.  
Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. "Was?"  
Er seufzte. "Ich... ich werde euch nicht helfen..."  
"Wieso nicht? Damals habe ich es ja verstanden, weil so viele Programme CLU noch loyal waren. Aber jetzt... Ich meine, mindestens ein Drittel der Rasterbevölkerung ist gegen ihn! Also wieso hilfst du uns nicht?"  
Zuse sah weg und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann schaute er Susan wieder bittend an. "Können wir... das nicht später besprechen, mein Schatz? Der Tag hat doch so schön begonnen..."  
Er legte wieder seine Hände an ihre Hüften, doch sie drückte ihn weg. Wütend rutschte sie vom Barhocker und stellte sich ihm gegenüber. "Nein, das können wir nicht! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Falls du's vergessen hast: Ich leite einen Widerstand gegen den Mann, der die ISOs umgebracht hat, und das bedeutet nunmal eine Menge Arbeit. Also, warum zum Teufel hilfst du uns nicht?"  
Zuse öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder. Was sollte er ihr denn sagen? 'Weil ich Revoluzzern nicht traue und User hasse'? Wohl eine richtig dumme Idee... "Ich... naja... Es ist irgendwie... ungünstig..."  
"Ungünstig?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Dann lachte sie auf einmal bitter. "Ah, verstehe! Du bist zu feige, oder?"  
"Nein, ich..." Er seufzte und verstummte einfach mit einem Kopfschütteln.  
Ein paar Augenblicke lang starrte Susan ihn mit verschränkten Armen an. Dann schnaubte sie und ging auf den Aufzug zu.  
"Susan, warte!" Er lief ihr nach und hielt sie am Arm fest. "Bitte, bleib hier!"  
"Wieso? Damit du deinen Spaß mit mir haben kannst, mir aber kein bisschen helfen willst? Nein, danke. Das ist mir dann doch eine Spur zu blöd..."  
"Nein, ich will dir ja helfen, aber..."  
Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. "Aber was?"  
Zuse seufzte. "Es ist sehr schwierig für mich... Bitte, bleib kurz da... nur einen Mikrozyklus..."  
Susan atmete tief durch und ging wieder auf die Bar zu. "Na gut... aber nur mehr ganz kurz..."  
Als sie vorne wieder zu stehen kamen, fasste Zuse all seinen Mut zusammen und sprach: "Ich selbst kann dir nicht helfen, wegen... vielen Gründen. ABER ich habe eine Idee, die vielleicht nützlich für dein Vorhaben wäre."  
"Und die wäre?"  
Zuse sog tief Luft ein. Einerseits würde das, was er ihr zu sagen hatte, sie erfreuen, da es sie näher an ihr Ziel, die Widerstände Tron City's zu vereinen, brachte, aber andererseits... würde es sie ganz bestimmt stocksauer auf ihn machen. Aber er musste etwas tun. Wenn er ihr nicht half, würde sie ihm nie verzeihen und das konnte er nicht riskieren. Obwohl... das, was er ihr zu sagen hatte, könnte sie ihm vielleicht auch nicht verzeihen... "Also ich kenne da ein Programm. Er arbeitet für mich als Verbindungsmann und Informant."  
"Ein Spion also.", sagte Susan unbeeindruckt.  
"So ähnlich... Jedenfalls kennt er die zwielichtigsten Programme, Leute aus dem Untergrund und daher auch Mitglieder aus vielen verschiedenen, wenn nicht sogar allen, Widerständen aus Tron City. Und er ist beliebt. Wirklich sehr beliebt. Meine Idee wäre, dass er die Verbände dazu bringt sich an einem geheimen Ort zu versammeln, wo DU dann zu ihnen allen sprechen kannst. Na, ist das was?"  
Sie fuhr sich nachdenklich durchs Haar. "Klingt gut... Wie heißt der Kerl und wo kann ich in finden?"  
"Ich kann ein Treffen arrangieren. In einer Bar mit dem Namen 'Ultra File'. Dort treibt er sich sowieso oft herum."  
"Und der Name?"  
Zuse sah weg. Schnell ging er auf und ab. "Er heißt... ähm... er heißt..."  
"Zuse...", sagte Susan genervt.  
Er blieb stehen, atmete tief durch. "Sein Name ist... Kyto..."  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Hä?"  
Er grinste nervös. "Naja... Eigentlich wird er von allen außer mir Kay genannt..."  
"Sagtest du... Kyto?"  
Beschämt sah er sie an. Er konnte kaum atmen. "Ja..."  
Stille.  
Susan ließ ihre wütende Haltung fallen und starrte Zuse lange fassungslos an. Dann wurde Zuse die Stille zu erdrückend, also ergriff er wieder mit leicht zittriger Stimme das Wort: "Willst du einen Drink, Schätzchen?"  
"Wieso heißt der Typ Kyto?", fragte sie entgeistert.  
Er schloss die Augen und seufzte. "Weil... er ein Backup von deinem alten Freund Kyto ist. Daher wäre sein vollständiger Name wohl so etwas wie Kyto 2.0..."  
Susan's Atmung wurde schneller und sie funkelte Zuse an. Als sie sprach, hörte man, wie sehr sie versuchte ihre Wut zu unterdrücken. "Hast du damals nach meinem Reboot nicht gesagt, er hätte kein Backup gehabt? 'Wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun'. Waren das nicht deine Worte? War das etwa gelogen?"  
Betroffen sah er zu Boden. "Nicht ganz... naja schon, aber..."  
Ihr Zeigefinger ihrer Rechten zeigte auf ihn, brachte ihn zum Schweigen, während die Linke zur Faust geballt war, fest an die Seite ihres Körpers gepresst. Susan hätte Zuse jetzt am liebsten angebrüllt, aber des Widerstandes Willen musste sie sich unter Kontrolle halten, sich auf ihr Ziel konzentrieren und keine Zeit verschwenden. "Du arrangierst ein Treffen in dieser 'Ultra File'-Bar, verstanden? In zwei Millizyklen werde ich dort sein."  
Sie machte kehrt und stapfte auf den Aufzug zu.  
"Susan!", rief Zuse und ging ihr nach. "Ich glaube, ich sollte dir vielleicht noch sagen, wie er aussieht, damit du ihn auch wirklich erkennst."  
Sie lachte bitter. "Ich weiß wie Kyto ausgesehen hat... oder aussieht... oder... ach, was weiß ich! Verdammt nochmal, ich komm schon zurecht!"  
"Ja, aber er ist... anders als der, den du früher kanntest. Er hat nicht die Erinnerungen an früher. Ich will nicht, dass du schockiert bist..."  
Er machte sie immer wütender. Wieso konnte sich Kyto an nichts erinnern? Backups synchronisieren die Erinnerungen ihres Vorgängers immer bei ihrer Aktivierung. Aber egal, das Wesentliche musste jetzt im Mittelpunkt stehen. "Aber ICH erinnere mich sehr gut an meinen Freund. Keine Sorge, ich werde ihn erkennen. 'Ultra File'. In zwei Millizyklen."  
Mit diesen Worten drückte sie auf den Knopf nach unten und die Aufzugstüren schlossen sich.  
Zuse atmete aus und schloss die Augen. Er hoffte sehr, dass sie ihn nicht hassen würde, wenn sie den neuen Kyto erst kennengelernt hatte.

* * *

"'Ultra File'... Das klingt irgendwie..."  
"...lächerlich?"  
Bartik kicherte. "Ja."  
Susan betrachtete mit verschränkten Armen das große rot leuchtende Schild.  
Gleich nachdem Susan beim Stützpunkt angekommen war, hatte sie ihnen von dem Treffen erzählt, dass Zuse bereit war zu arrangieren. Sie alle waren richtig aufgeregt gewesen, da sie endlich einen richtigen Plan hatten, der funktionieren könnte. Doch Susan war der Aufregung nicht beigetreten, war einfach in ihr Quartier marschiert und hatte versucht sich zu beruhigen. Ohne Erfolg.  
Susan wusste nicht was sie glauben sollte. War Kyto nun wirklich am Leben? Und was meinte Zuse? Warum sollte sie geschockt sein, wenn sie endlich ihren Freund wieder in die Arme schließen konnte? Selbst wenn dieses Backup anders wäre und sich nicht an sie erinnern konnte, wäre er doch immer noch ihr Freund... Aber Zuse... Er hatte gewusst, dass Kyto ein Backup hatte und hat es ihr verheimlicht, hat sie in dem Glauben gelassen, dass er tot sei. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sich dieser Zorn legen würde, wenn sie Kyto erst wieder sehen würde.  
Sie hatte ihre Leute dazu bringen wollen, sie alleine zu dem Treffen gehen zu lassen, doch die hatten einfach zu gute Argumente gehabt, also nahm sie widerwillig Bartik mit, falls es doch irgendwie heikel werden könnte. Zusammen waren sie dann in die erste Unterebene gegangen, wo sie fast zwei Stunden gebraucht hatten um diese Bar zu finden.  
Nun standen die beiden vorm Eingang des 'Ultra File' und schauten stirnrunzelnd auf die großen roten Buchstaben, die darüber prangten.  
"Wollen wir reingehen?", fragte Bartik schließlich.  
Susan atmete tief durch. Sie wandte den Blick nicht vom Schild ab, als sie sprach: "Ich gehe allein. Du wartest hier draußen und hältst nach Wächtern Ausschau."  
"Was? Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig, dass-"  
"Bartik, die Sache ist persönlich. Ich muss das wirklich alleine machen, verstehst du?"  
Er sah sie einen Moment lang an. Dann sagte er: "Also gut... aber wenn da drin was passiert?"  
"Wenn ich nach einem Viertel Millizyklus noch nicht wieder da bin, dann geh nachsehen, okay?"  
"Alles klar."  
Susan schloss die Augen.  
Sie war furchtbar aufgeregt. Was würde sie da drin nur erwarten? Würde es nur eine Enttäuschung sein oder noch ein sentimentales Wiedersehen?  
Sie seufzte tief und schritt auf den Eingang zu.  
Als sie die schwere Tür öffnete, verzog sie das Gesicht. Die Musik hier entsprach überhaupt nicht ihrem Geschmack. Es war keine anregende Melodie, kein interessanter Rhytmus, sondern einfach nur ein fetter Beat ohne Seele und unzusammenhängende Töne. Auch die Leute hier waren ihr nicht geheuer. So viel nackte Haut und schmutzige Gesichter. Sie sahen so... unterprivilegiert aus.  
Als Susan klar wurde wie blöd das war, was sie sich gerade gedacht hatte, in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie selbst auch schon oft so ausgesehen hatte, als sie auf den Straßen gewohnt hatte, schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. Sie musste sich jetzt auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. So schwierig würde es hier wahrscheinlich nicht werden, Kyto zu finden. Anstatt einer großen tanzenden Menge gegenüber zu stehen, unterhielten sich die meisten Programme nur, lachten laut und hatten einfach in ihrer eigenen Gesellschaft Spaß, in manchen Ecken sogar auf obszöne Weise.  
'Dann werden wir uns mal umsehen...'

* * *

Ausgepowert lehnte sich Susan an die Eck-Bar ganz hinten in dem großen Raum.  
Als sie Kyto hier nirgends gefunden hatte, war sie noch angespannter geworden. Sie hatte versucht ein paar Programme nach jemandem namens Kay zu fragen, doch nachdem die einzige Antwort, die sie erhalten hatte "Man muss Kay schon selbst erleben!" gewesen war, - offensichtlich war es keine Lüge von Zuse gewesen, dass er sehr beliebt war, was schonmal der erste Unterschied zum alten Kyto war, da der lieber in seinem eigenen kleinen Freundeskreis kursiert war, anstatt hunderte Programme zu kennen - hatte sie aufgegeben und zur Bar getrottet.  
Von der langweiligen harten Musik bekam sie Kopfweh und, dass Kyto immer noch nicht da war und ihr niemand etwas brauchbares über ihn sagen konnte, strapazierte ihre Nerven enorm.  
Da wurde sie plötzlich von einer der zwei Barkeeperinnen mit Glatze, grell blauer Schaltfarbe und schriller, aber nett klingender, Stimme begrüßt: "Willkommen im 'Ultra File'! Was darf's denn sein?"  
"Was starkes, bitte..."  
Während die Frau den Drink mixte, schaute sie Susan freundlich an. "Anstrengende Nacht gehabt?"  
Susan seufzte erschöpft. "Kann man so sagen... Kennst du vielleicht ein Programm namens Kay?"  
"Na klar! Er unterhaltet uns alle oft die ganze Nacht lang...", sagte das Programm verträumt.  
Hellhörig richtete Susan sich auf. "Ach ja? Er unterhaltet euch? Wie?"  
Die Barkeeperin seufzte gedankenversunken. "Weißt du, man muss Kay schon-"  
"-selbst erleben, hab schon verstanden...", beendete Susan ihren Satz mit genervtem Unterton.  
Das Programm stellte ihr den Drink hin, den Susan in einem Zug leer trank. Die energievolle Flüssigkeit brannte in ihrer Kehle, hob ihre Laune aber kein bisschen. Nachdenklich ließ sie die Fingerspitze über den Rand des Glases wanderen.  
Plötzlich wurde es dunkler und ein paar Programme fingen an aufgeregt zu schreien. Die Musik veränderte sich, wurde auf einmal zu einem richtig anregendem Beat mit elektrifizierender Melodie.  
Susan hob verwirrt ihren Kopf. Da spürte sie eine Hand an ihrem Arm und blickte ins freudige Gesicht der Barkeeperin. "Siehst du, JETZT kannst du Kay selbst erleben!", rief sie über die Jubelrufe hinweg und nickte zum Eingang.  
Susan wandte sich blitzschnell um und erstarrte.  
Mit selbstgefälliger Miene kam er in den Raum hineinstolziert. Sein Haar war schwarz und stand wild von seinem Kopf ab. Er trug eine silberne Brille und einen extrem engen schwarzen Anzug mit grell grüner Schaltfarbe, der so ziemlich alle seiner Muskeln und mehr entblößte. Hätte er nicht diese bekannten Gesichstzüge, würde Susan Kyto nie erkennen.  
In einer eleganten Bewegung warf er die Sonnenbrille von sich und rief lachend: "Lasst euch von mir unterhalten, meine Freunde!", was noch mehr weibliche Programme zum quietschen brachte.  
Da kamen auch schon die ersten Bewunderer zu ihm, die ihn anhimmelten. Er grinste sie an, ließ sich von ihnen überall betatschen, während er seine Arme ausstreckte. Beim anfassen, ließen sie ihre Identity Cards über seine Unteramre gleiten, die bei jeder Berührung hell aufleuchteten, als eine Art Bezahlung dafür, dass er sich ihnen so anbot. Dann verlor er anscheinend das Interesse Lust, stieß sie alle von sich weg und fing an zu tanzen. Her widmete sich seinen Fans, rieb sich selbst an jeden einzelnen von ihnen auf anstößige Weise. So etwas wäre im End Of Line Club nie möglich, da man dort zwar rummachen konnte, aber jeder auf Klasse achtete und nicht so wie hier eine Orgie provozierte.  
Susan beobachtete das ganze Spektakel mit offenem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen.  
Zuse hatte Recht behalten. Sie WAR geschockt. Aber so richtig.  
DAS sollte Kyto sein? Ihr schüchterner Freund, den sie nie mit jemand anderes hat tanzen sehen außer mit sich selbst? Unmöglich. Dieses... Tier konnte nicht Kyto sein.  
Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, konnte kaum atmen, nur weiter zusehen.  
Kyto brachte inzwischen noch mehr Programme um den Verstand und er schien es sichtlich zu genießen.  
Plötzlich sah er in ihre Richtung.  
Seine dunkel geschminkten Augen fixierten sie, er ließ von seiner momentanen Tanzpartnerin ab und ging direkt auf sie zu.  
Susan wusste nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollte.  
Als er vor ihr zum Stehen kam, sagte sie gar nichts, ließ seine hungrigen Blicke einfach über sich ergehen.  
Er nahm sie an der Hand, sagte schnell: "Komm, tanzen wir!" und schleifte sie in die sich bewegende Masse.  
Susan war völlig perplex.  
Kyto drehte sie einmal um die eigene Axe, ergriff dann ihre Hüften von hinten und ließ sein Becken rhythmisch gegen ihres kreisen.  
Sie atmete die Luft, die sie die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte, langsam aus und winselte in sich hinein. Was sollte sie nur tun? So konnte sie doch nicht mit Kyto tanzen! Andererseits war er ja irgendwie überhaupt nicht Kyto... außerdem gefiel es ihr gewissermaßen, was er tat... Aber verdammt, das war doch Kyto!  
'Was zur Hölle tu ich hier?!'  
Der Körperkontakt wurde immer intensiver und Susan focht innerlich einen immer schlimmer werdenden Kampf mit sich selbst aus. Eine Seite in ihr fand es abartig was sie da gerade tat, die andere wollte es.  
Da hauchte Kyto auf einmal in ihr Ohr: "Castor hat einen wirklich guten Geschmack, Süße..."  
Er wusste also, wer sie war. Er wusste, dass sie diejenige war, mit der er sich hier wegen geschäftlichen Dingen treffen sollte. Und doch tanzte er sie so anzüglich an, anstatt seinen Anweisungen zu folgen.  
Susan drückte ihre Lider zusammen. Die Situation war so absurd...  
Plötzlich ertönte auch schon die bekannte Stimme neben ihnen. "Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, ist er nicht weit, mein Lieber..."  
Sie öffnete schnell die Augen und erblickte Zuse, der die beiden mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete.  
"Castor!", lachte Kyto. "Du, hier?"  
Zuse tippte leicht genervt mit seinen Fingerspitzen gegen seinen Glasstock. "Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich hier mit jemanden treffen, die etwas wichtiges zu besprechen hat. Ich habe nichts davon gesagt, dass du sie begatten sollst..."  
Kyto beäugte Zuse und sagte dann verführerisch: "Du kannst dich gerne zu uns gesellen, Honey..."  
Da veränderte sich Zuse's ernste Miene zu einem amüsierten Grinsen. "Verlockendes Angebot, mein Freund... wirklich verlockend..."  
"Hey, ich bin auch noch da! Hört auf über so etwas zu verhandeln!", rief Susan verärgert und schlug Kyto's Hände von ihren Hüften.  
Sie hatte genug von all dem. Genug von diesem Spiel. Zuse hat Kyto so stark verändert, dass er nicht mehr ihr Freund war und das machte sie gerade stocksauer.  
Doch die beiden beachteten das gar nicht.  
Kyto grinste Zuse an. "Dass du einmal hier herunter zu uns Abschaum kommst..."  
"Hallo?", sagte Susan gereizt. War die Musik etwa so laut, dass sie sie nicht verstehen konnten, was eigentlich ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war, oder warum schenkte ihr hier niemand Aufmerksamkeit?  
"Tja, ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du die ganze Sache nicht so ernst nehmen würdest, daher wollte ich lieber selbst sehen, ob du deine Arbeit gewissenhaft erledigst... Das war wohl nichts, mein Hübscher, oder?"  
"HALLO?!"  
"Aw, versohlst du mir jetzt den Hintern?", fragte Kyto gespielt schmollend und leckte sich dann über die Lippen.  
Da wurde es ihr entgültig zu viel.  
Sie schnappte sich Zuse's Glasstock, hob ihn hoch und schoss auf die Musik-Anlage in der Ecke des Raumes. Die tanzenden Programme schrieen auf und starrten sie an. Genau wie Kyto und Zuse.  
"DU und DU..." Sie zeigte auf die beiden. "ihr kommt jetzt mit mir! LOS, RAUS MIT EUCH!", brüllte sie sie an, drückte Zuse seinen Gehstock in die Hand und marschierte zum Ausgang. Die schockierten Leute um sie herum interessierten sie in diesem Moment herzlich wenig.  
Sie stieß die Tür brutal auf und stapfte auf Bartik zu, der an einer Laterne lehnte und mit wachsamen Blick beobachtete, was auf den Straßen so abging. Als sie vor ihm zum Stehen kam, zischte sie: "Wieso hast du mich nicht gleich darüber informiert, dass Castor hier ist?!"  
Überrumpelt stammelte er: "W-was? Castor ist... ist hier? In einer unteren Ebene?"  
"Ja, und DU hättest das bemerken sollen!"  
"Ich bin durch den Hintereingang gekommen.", hörte sie Zuse's Stimme hinter sich.  
Sie drehte sich schnell um, zeigte bedrohlich auf ihn und schnauzte ihn an: "DU!"  
Zuse wich verblüfft zurück. "Ich?"  
"DU HAST KYTO ZU EINER SCHLAMPE GEMACHT!", schrie sie.  
"Hey!" Kyto, der zusammen mit Zuse aus der Bar gekommen war, sah sie entsetzt an. "Merkst du, nicht dass ich direkt neben dir stehe?" Etwas leiser sagte er an Zuse gewandt. "Wo hast du denn DIE her? Die hat ja nicht mehr alle Bits beisammen..."  
"Du. Sendepause. Zu dir komme ich auch gleich." Dann funkelte sie wieder Zuse an. "Kyto war ein ehrwürdiges, freundliches Programm! Durch dich ist er zum Spielzeug aller gierigen Schweine des Rasters geworden! Obwohl, eigentlich ist er ja nicht derselbe, aber trotzdem! DU ZIEHST SEINEN NAMEN DURCH DEN DRECK!"  
"Hör auf mit dem Scheiß, ich kann alles hören, was du sagst!" Kyto sah wütend auf sie herab, wurde aber durch ihren düsteren Gesichtsausdruck eingeschüchtert.  
"Wenn du nicht gleich den Mund hältst, dann versetze ich dir einen Arschtritt, dass du bis zur See der Simulation fliegst, kapiert?!"  
"Susan, bitte beruhig dich...", sagte Zuse mit flehendem Blick.  
"SUSAN?" Kyto sah auf einmal sichtlich durcheinander aus.  
Doch Zuse beachtete das gar nicht und redete weiter: "Ich dachte eigentlich du wärst glücklich, wenn-"  
"GLÜCKLICH?!" Sie baute sich vor ihm auf. "Du, verdammter Bastard, hast mich angelogen! Du hast mir vor 798 Zyklen ins Gesicht gesehen und gesagt: 'Er hatte kein Backup'! All die Jahre habe ich mir Vorwürfe gemacht, warum ich Kyto kein Backup programmiert habe, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass immer was passieren könnte, und es IST etwas passiert! Und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun! Er war einer meiner besten Freunde, Castor! EINER MEINER BESTEN FREUNDE! Und DU hast mir die ganze Zeit verschwiegen, dass es eine Kopie von ihm gab!" Sie wandte sich nun an Kyto. "Ach, und DU bist wirklich jämmerlich im Vergleich zum Original. Der RICHTIGE Kyto hatte Ehre und hat stets versucht, etwas in dieser Welt zu verändern, alles zum Guten zu wenden. Und du, Kaaaay, treibst dich in solchen heruntergekommenen Kneipen rum, vögelst nebenbei wahllos irgendwelche Programme, ohne an das Wohl des Rasters auch nur zu denken! Der ECHTE Kyto hätte das nie gemacht! NIE! Er war einfach ein hilfsbereiter Typ, ein verdammt guter Freund..." Sie sah Zuse schnaufend in die Augen. "... solche gibt es heutzutage wohl gar nicht mehr..."  
Dann machte sie Kehrt und marschierte den Weg zurück, den sie und Bartik, der ihr nun folgte, gekommen waren.  
Zuse sah ihr deprimiert nach.  
Der Tag hatte so schön begonnen...


	6. On the Same Team (pt1)

_**Author's Note: Sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat! Hatte so viel zu tun mit Filmemachen X( Jeeetzt kommt aber endlich das neue Kapitel! Ich habs zweigeteilt, weil ich weiß, dass die Konzentration mancher bei Kapiteln mit über 5000 Wörtern stetig sinkt ;)**_

_**ENJOY, PROGRAMS, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

**/On the Same Team (pt1)/**

Susan lag mit dem Gesicht im Polster auf ihrem Bett.  
Sie wollte nichts mehr fühlen, wollte nichts denken. Sie wollte einfach nur mehr daliegen und schlafen. Doch das konnte sie nicht. Zwar war sie ungeheuer müde, aber innerlich noch viel zu aufgewühlt, um zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
Gleich nach dem Streit war sie mit Bartik zum Stützpunkt zurückgekehrt. Auf dem Weg hatte er es natürlich nicht gewagt auch nur einmal das Wort an sie zu richten. Als sie angekommen waren, sind ihnen die anderen schon freudig entgegen gesprungen und haben wissen wollen, wie es gelaufen sei und ob nun ein Treffen der Widerstände stattfände. Susan hatte simpel und mit schroffem Ton geantwortet: "Nein." und war sofort in ihr Quartier marschiert. Nichts, nichts wollte sie mehr hören. Weder Vorwürfe, da sie ihre Chance auf eine Vereinigung der Widerstände vermasselt hatte, noch Zuspruch.  
Ganz langsam hob Susan ihren Kopf und schaute auf den Abdruck im Polster.  
Er war ganz nass, da sie lange geweint hatte, nun aber schon an die 2 Stunden ohne jeglichen Emotionsausstoß hier gelegen war. Geweint hatte sie aus Wut, die besonders von der verschwendeten Zeit in Argon herrührt, in der sie sich so allein gefühlt hatte, obwohl sie das, wie sie ja jetzt erfahren hatte, eigentlich gar nicht hätte tun brauchen, da Kyto am Leben gewesen war. Andererseits... So wie er jetzt war, wollte sie gar nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Das war nicht Kyto. Das war ein anderes Programm, das so aussah wie er, nichts weiter.  
Susan seufzte, drehte den Polster um und wollte gerade wieder ihr Gesicht darin vertiefen, als plötzlich leises Hämmern erklang. Aber nicht an ihrer Tür. Es hörte sich so an als käme es von unten, vom Eingang des Stützpunktes. Doch wer konnte das sein? Alle Mitglieder ihres Widerstandes waren bereits angekommen und in ihren Quartieren untergebracht.  
Schnell stand sie auf und ging hinunter zur Trainingshalle, wo sich der Eingang befand. Schon als sie die Treppen runter stieg vernahm sie gereizte Stimmen.  
"Was ist hier los?", fragte sie angespannt, als sie einen ihrer Truppe beim Eingang stehen sah. Offensichtlich versuchte dieser gerade ihren Besucher wieder hinauszudrängen.  
"Mann, jetzt lass mich doch endlich durch! Ich muss dringend mit Susan sprechen, du Idiot!", ertönte Kyto's Stimme und Susan's Herz setzte kurz aus.  
Sie stellte sich neben das Programm beim Eingang, zerrte Kyto herein und schloss die Tür.  
"Lass niemanden lange vorm Eingang stehen, sonst wird noch jemand auf das Lager hier aufmerksam, kapiert?!", zischte sie das Programm an.  
Der nickte erschrocken und entfernte sich.  
"Was willst du und wie hast du diesen Stützpunkt gefunden?", fragte sie Kyto eiskalt, genau wie ihr Blick es war.  
"Ich wäre nicht Castor's Top-Informant, wenn ich nicht einmal ein paar Programmen unauffällig folgen könnte." Dann änderte sich seine Tonlage und seine Miene sah etwas besorgt aus. "Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden..."  
Sie funkelte ihn an. "Was sollte ich denn mit DIR reden wollen, Kay?"  
"Bitte..."  
Susan hielt noch kurz den Blick, schaute aber dann schnell weg. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sah nun nach dem alten Kyto aus, nicht mehr so eitel und selbstgefällig, sondern aufrichtig. So wie damals...  
"Komm mit...", murmelte sie verärgert.  
Er folgte ihr in einen dunklen Raum, in dem eine Leiter bis zur Spitze des Gebäudes reichte, an der Susan nun hinaufkletterte.  
Oben angekommen sog sie erstmal tief Luft ein.  
Kyto's Besuch irritierte sie sehr und eigentlich hatte sie überhaupt keine Lust mit ihm zu sprechen, aber es schien wirklich dringend zu sein.  
Neugierig lehnte sich Kyto über das Geländer am Rand des Gebäudes und bewunderte den Ausblick von hier oben. Auch wenn es nicht all zu hoch war, konnte man dennoch die Outlands sehen, da es sich so nah am Stadtrand befand.  
"Wunderschön. Wenn man so lange wie ich in den unteren Ebenen abhängt, lernt man die Luft hier oben wirklich zu schätzen...", sagte er leicht lächelnd.  
"Kannst du den Smalltalk nicht lassen und einfach zum Punkt kommen?", fragte Susan genervt.  
"Sicher..." Er seufzte und fuhr sich durchs schwarze Haar, während Susan ihn mit verschränkten Armen musterte. Er sah eigentlich genauso aus wie vorhin, mit dem engen Anzug, dem Make-up, aber trotzdem irgendwie anders. Seine Haltung war viel geschlossener, ein wenig schüchtern sogar, seine Blicke aufmerksam statt wollüstig, fast so wie... ja, wie Kyto... der echte Kyto.  
"Ich... Weißt du... Castor hat mir nur gesagt, dass ich eine Frau treffen soll, die mit mir verhandeln möchte. Er hat mir weder gesagt, worum es ging, noch..." Er schluckte und schaute sie an. "... WEN ich treffen soll." Er atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und faltete seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf zusammen. Dann lachte er: "Mann, du bist wirklich Susan Gifford, ich kann's kaum glauben... Ich meine... Da hört man sein ganzes Leben lang von einer Person und ihren Heldentaten und dann begegnet man ihr, obwohl einem erzählt wurde, dass sie tot ist. Das ist... unglaublich!" Lächelnd schaute er ihr in die Augen. "Du bist ein Idol, weißt du das?" Als er ihre skeptische Miene sah, fiel sein Lächeln und er ließ seine Arme sinken. Betrübt blickte er auf den Boden. "Es... es tut mir Leid, was ich gesagt und getan habe... Hätte ich gewusst, wer du bist hätte ich dich natürlich nie so wie die anderen behandelt, angefasst und so weiter..." Kyto setzte sich hin, ließ seine Beine am Rand des Gebäudes herunterbaumeln, während er sich am Geländer festhielt.  
Er war nicht mehr der Typ von vorhin. Er war ruhig, freundlich, sympathisch. Deshalb wagte Susan nun ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und lehnte sich neben ihm gegen das Geländer. In ihrer Stimme lag kein Zorn mehr. "Bist du gekommen um mir DAS zu sagen?"  
Er beobachtete einen in der Ferne fliegenden Solar Segler, während er sprach: "Nein, deshalb bin ich nicht hier." Er sah auf. "Ich bin wegen Castor gekommen. Er ist total fertig. Das, was du gesagt hast, lässt ihn sich so schuldig fühlen..."  
"Sollte er auch.", antwortete sie wütend.  
Da stand Kyto auf und schaute sie streng an. "Du weißt gar nicht, wieso er das gemacht hat, wieso er es dir verheimlicht hat, dass Kyto, der alte Kyto, ein Backup hatte. Du wolltest ihm gar nicht zuhören, hast ihn einfach verurteilt, ohne die Wahrheit zu kennen. Ich bin gekommen um dir davon zu erzählen."  
"Hat Castor dich etwa geschickt?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin und muss es auch nicht wissen."  
Wieder schaute er in die Ferne und Susan lauschte ans Geländer gelehnt. "Castor hatte einen guten Grund, warum er es dir nicht gesagt hat. Als er von diesem Backup erfahren hatte, wusste er noch nicht, ob es funktionieren würde. Es war extrem beschädigt, hat sich nicht wie normalerweise von selbst aktiviert nach der Desynchronisation des Originals. Die Chancen auf eine erfolgreiche manuelle Aktivierung, dass... ich leben kann... lagen bei etwa 15%..." Kyto schaute Susan in die Augen. "Castor wollte dich schützen. Wie glaubst du hättest du denn reagiert, wenn er dir von dem Backup erzählt und es dann nicht funktioniert hätte? Du wärst am Boden zerstört gewesen, nicht wahr? Er wollte dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, wollte zuerst sehen, was er machen kann und als er es dann nach viel Arbeit doch geschafft hat mich zu aktivieren, warst du schon weg, irgendwo in Argon. Du hast viel durchgemacht und er wollte dir nicht noch eine Last aufbinden. Castor hat das für dein eigenes Wohl getan... Außerdem brauchst ausgerechnet du ihn nicht wegen Betrug anschwärzen."  
Sie verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. "Was meinst du denn DAMIT?"  
Er seufzte. "Naja, ich meine... jeder hat geglaubt du wärst tot, Castor inklusive, und doch... stehst du jetzt neben mir."  
Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Das ist doch etwas ganz anderes! Castor hat mich fast 800 Zyklen lang glauben lassen, dass einer meiner besten Freunde tot ist!"  
"Und DU hast IHN fast 800 Zyklen lang glauben lassen, dass DU tot bist, seine einzig beste Freundin! Anscheinend hast du keine Ahnung wie's ihm nach Nachricht von deinem Tod gegangen ist! Er wollte keine Besucher sehen, keine Freunde, niemanden. Niemand hatte Zugang zum Club. Als ich es trotzdem geschafft hab' hinein zu gelangen... Ich habe noch nie ein Programm gesehen, dass innerlich dermaßen... zerstört war. Er hat sich kaum bewegen können, hat furchtbar ausgelaugt ausgesehen, da er die ganze Zeit keine Energie zu sich genommen hat, nicht einmal, weil... Weißt du, er wollte sich derezzen lassen... langsam, Stück für Stück. Zum Glück habe ich ihn gefunden bevor es zu spät war und es dann doch geschafft ihn zum Energieaufladen zu bewegen. Da... hat er mir dann auch von dir erzählt. Wie hübsch du gewesen bist und was du für ein freches Mundwerk gehabt hast!" Er lachte kurz auf. "Tja, wie's aussieht hat er nicht übertrieben."  
Susan lächelte leicht, ließ dann aber ihre Mundwinkel wieder fallen.  
Sie hatte zwar gewusst, dass die Todesnachricht Zuse damals getroffen hatte, aber, dass es so schlimm gewesen war... Dessen ist sie sich nicht im Geringsten bewusst gewesen. Was hatte sie ihm nur angetan? Wie hätte sie denn reagiert, wenn sie geglaubt hätte, Zuse wäre tot? Es wäre unerträglich gewesen. Und sie hatte ihm dieses Laster fast 800 Jahre lang auferlegt. Ja, und jetzt schrie sie ihn an wegen etwas, das gar nicht seine Schuld gewesen war.  
Erschöpft rieb sie sich übers Gesicht. "Das... das wusste ich alles nicht..."  
"Tja, jetzt weißt du's."  
Kyto beäugte sie kurz und setzte sich dann wieder genauso hin wie davor.  
Susan sah auf ihn hinab. So wie er sich jetzt gab, erinnerte er sie stark an den alten Kyto.  
Langsam setzte sie sich neben ihm hin. "Ihr seid gut befreundet, oder? Sonst würdest du ja nicht einfach hierher spazieren, um Castor zu verteidigen."  
Er nickte. "Ja, er ist mein bester Freund. Immerhin war Castor auch derjenige, der mich aktiviert hat und dafür bin ich ihm echt dankbar. Er hat mir damals auch die freie Wahl gelassen im Bezug auf Kyto's Erinnerungen, da er den Speicher beim Startvorgang entfernen musste, damit es nicht zusätzliche Komplikationen geben würde. Er fragte mich später, ob er ohn wieder in mein System setzen sollte, doch ich habe abgelehnt. Ich wollte ein eigenständiges Programm sein, nicht in die Fußstapfen von jemand anderes treten, verstehst du? Nicht jemandes Nachfolger sein. Ich wollte so sein wie ich bin und mir mein eigenes Leben aufbauen. Castor hat mir das ermöglicht. Er ist immer für mich da gewesen, hat mich unterstützt wo es nur ging..." Er seufzte tief. "Dass er mir jetzt nichts von deiner Rückkehr erzählt hat, verletzt mich daher, aber es ist verständlich. Ich meine, so etwas wichtiges bespricht man nicht auf einer normalen Kommunikationsleitung. Besonders nicht heutzutage, wo CLU alles überwacht..."  
Das viel Susan wieder etwas ein. "Genau deshalb wollte ich dich im Ultra File treffen." Kyto schaute sie an. "CLU unterdrückt alle hier und jetzt wo ich endlich wieder hier bin, möchte ich auch etwas dagegen unternehmen. Castor hat gesagt, dass du Mitglieder der verschiedensten Widerstände in Tron City kennst, ist das richtig?" Er nickte, hörte weiter aufmerksam zu. "Ich möchte, dass du sie alle an einen bestimmten Ort versammelst, mindestens einen von jedem Widerstand der Stadt. Dort werde ich dann versuchen sie zusammenzubringen..."  
"Hm... Das wird schwierig. Also dass versammeln nicht, das ist kein Problem für mich. Aber ich hab' so meine Zweifel mit dem Zusammenbringen. Wie willst du das anstellen? Du darfst dich doch gar nicht offen zeigen."  
"Ich weiß noch nicht. Das muss ich mir erst überlegen. Aber nimmst du diesen Job an?"  
Er schmunzelte. "Was bekomme ich dafür?"  
"Was bekommst du denn so normalerweise?"  
"Kommt ganz auf die Arbeit an, die ich erledigen soll. Weißt du was? Ich mach mal bei dir eine Ausnahme, weil du gewissermaßen meine Heldin bist.", lachte er, stand auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin, woran sich Susan hochzog.  
"Sag mal...", erhob sie die Stimme nach einer kurzen Ruhepause. "Was hat dir Castor eigentlich von Kyto erzählt?"  
"Du meinst vom... echten Kyto?"  
Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Vom anderen Kyto."  
Er lächelte zurück. Die Frau von der er so viele Zyklen lang nur Heldengeschichten gehört und die hundete Zyklen lang als eine Art Vorbild angesehen hatte, akzeptierte ihn nun als eigenständiges Programm. Ein beflügelndes Gefühl. "Er sagte, er hätte noch nie ein loyaleres Programm gesehen, sowohl sich selbst, als auch dir gegenüber."  
Überrascht sah sie ihn an. "DAS hat Castor gesagt?"  
"Ja, wieso?"  
"Naja... Er und Kyto... konnten sich nicht besonders leiden..."  
Er lachte. "Ja, das hat er mir auch erzählt. Aber er hat mir auch klar gemacht, dass Kyto ein sehr netter Typ gewesen ist, mit reinem Gewissen und recht zurückhaltend... das was ich nicht so wirklich bin."  
"Ja, das habe ich gemerkt...", lachte sie, doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst. "Es tut mir übrigens verdammt Leid, was ich alles gesagt habe..."  
"Vergeben und vergessen, du Heldin, du. Darf ich dir übrigens ein Kompliment machen?"  
"Äh... natürlich, wenn du das mit der Heldin nicht schon als solches ansiehst."  
"Das mit Castor's guten Geschmack hab ich ernst gemeint." Er grinste, musterte sie demonstrativ.  
Susan lachte. "Du bist wirklich ganz anders als der alte Kyto!"  
"Hey, Castor hat mir erzählt, dass Kyto auf dich gestanden ist. Darf ich die Tradition denn nicht fortführen auf... nicht emotionaler Basis?"  
"Jaaaaaaa-Nö, eher nicht." Sie sah ein wenig schüchtern weg. "Kann ich dich übrigens Kay nennen? Es verwirrt mich irgendwie noch, wenn ich Kyto sage, auch wenn du ihm noch so ähnlich siehst. Macht dir das was aus?"  
Er lächelte auf sie herab. "Natürlich nicht. Mich nennen sowieso alle Kay, außer Castor." Er atmete noch einmal die frische Luft ein, bevor er sagte: "Ich werde jetzt gehen, mich mal umhören, wegen dem Treffen."  
"Alles klar." Sie schaute nach oben. "Und ich muss jemanden besuchen..."  
Kyto folgte ihrem Blick, woraufhin sein Lächeln noch breiter wurde. "Tu das. Also bis morgen..." Zögern hielt ihr seine Rechte hin.  
Susan hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.  
"Wow, das war... putzig.", sagte er verblüfft, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.  
"Ja, war irgendwie komisch, sorry. Wollte das mal ausprobieren, du weißt schon, ob es sich so anfühlt wie der alte Kyto."  
"Und?"  
"Nicht wirklich. Sein Anzug war nicht so eng, dass man so viel... spüren konnte..."  
Kyto lachte und ging.

* * *

Nirgendwo im Club konnte Susan ihn ausfindig machen, was ihr nur mehr 2 Möglichkeiten gab: Zuse war entweder nicht hier, was sehr unwahrscheinlich war, da er seine Gäste selten 'unbeaufsichtigt' ließ, oder er war in seiner Lounge. Jedoch war es schwer dort hochzukommen ohne seine Erlaubnis und ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der Programme hier zu erregen. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre Shaddix zu fragen, denn von dem wusste sie, dass er einen Schalter für die Treppen hinauf zur Lounge unter der Theke hatte. Aber sie war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie sich ihm zu erkennen geben sollte, trug immer noch ihr Tarnoutfit überall außerhalb der Widerstandsbasis.  
Also lehnte sie nun mit dem Rücken gegen die Bar, mit Blick auf die Lounge und wartete stirnrunzelnd darauf, dass ihr etwas anderes einfiel.  
"Ganz alleine hier?", riss die freundliche Stimme hinter ihr sie aus den Gedanken.  
"Äh..." Mit gesenktem Kopf, sodass ihre Schwarze Kapuze Schatten auf ihr Gesicht warf, drehte sich Susan halb zu Shaddix um. "Ja. Ich wollte mich hier mit jemandem treffen..."  
"Der Typ taucht aber nicht auf, was?"  
"Kann man so sagen."  
Seine nette Miene zu sehen, machte sie glücklich. Er war einer ihrer liebsten Programme auf dem Raster. Immer einen guten Witz auf Lager, lässig und fast meistens gut drauf. Ähnlich wie Flynn. Er war ein Bro. Es gefiel ihr nicht ihm ihre wahre Gestalt vorenthalten zu müssen.  
"Tja, so ist das eben. Manchen möchte man am liebsten 'nen Kuss aufdrücken und anderen ins Gesicht spucken.", sagte Shaddix mit einem halben Grinsen.  
Susan lächelte breit. "Und dann gibt's noch diejenigen, bei denen man einfach beides macht!"  
"Das sind überhaupt die besten!", antwortete er lachend. "Mann, darauf trinke ich."  
Schon schob er ihr einen blau leuchtenden Drink hin und nahm sich selbst auch ein Glas. Während Susan einen Schluck davon nahm, musterte er sie kurz.  
"Warst du schon oft im EOLC?"  
"In letzter Zeit nicht mehr."  
"Hm... Du kommst mir nämlich so bekannt vor..."  
Sie drehte sich leicht von ihm weg. "Ach, äh... wirklich?"  
Susan suchte in der entgegengesetzten Richtung nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Situation und erkannte auf einmal Gem, wie sie aus den sich öffnenden Aufzugstüren stieg und langsam in den Club stöckelte.  
"Oh Mann, DIE schon wieder...", hörte sie Shaddix hinter sich seufzen.  
Gem sah ihn an, zeigte nach oben und er nickte, mit einem falschen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Während er unter der Theke nach dem Schalter suchte, sagte er leise an Susan gewandt: "Eine hochnäsige Schnepfe mit Starallüren... Hat an meinen Drinks immer was auszusetzen. Womit wir wieder beim Thema anspucken, oder jetzt wohl eher, reinspucken wären..."  
Schon schwebten die Stufen zu Zuse's privater Lounge nach unten und Gem setzte einen Schritt darauf.  
"Also, könnte es sein, dass du-" Shaddix schaute verwirrt auf den leeren Platz, auf dem gerade noch das Programm mit der Kapuze gesessen war.  
Susan kämpfte sich unterdessen durch die paar Tanzenden, um ihre Chance zu ergreifen. Als sie Gem auf den Stufen erreichte, sagte sie schnell: "Sorry, Gem, ist wichtig.", ließ die sichtlich verwirrte Sirene dort stehen und lief einfach an ihr vorbei zur Lounge.  
Zuse stand bei seiner Bar, den Rücken zu ihr. Anscheinend bereitete er gerade ein paar Drinks zu. Bemerkt hatte er aber trotzdem, dass jemand hereingekommen war.  
Er drehte sich mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht um. "Du warst schneller hier, als ich da-" Als er Susan anstatt der erwarteten Gem erkannte, stockte er in seiner Bewegung und das Lächeln fiel. "Ha-Hallo, Susan..."  
"Hey...", antwortete sie kleinlaut.  
Zuse stellte die Drinks ab und ging langsam um die Bar herum. "Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er zurückhaltend.  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schaute zu Boden. "Ich muss mit dir reden..." Dann sah sie wieder hoch. "Zuse, es..." Sie ging schnell auf ihn zu und nahm ihre Hände beschwichtigend in die Höhe.  
"Es tut mir so Leid, was ich gesagt habe. Wirklich!"  
Verblüfft sah er ihr in die Augen. "Meinst du das ernst?"  
"Ja! Kay ist zu mir gekommen und hat mir den wahren Grund erzählt, warum du mich damals angelogen hast. Außerdem ist mir erst jetzt so richtig klar geworden, was ich dir mit meinem vorgetäuschten Tod angetan habe! Es tut mir wirklich so unglaublich Leid!" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
Zuse war völlig perplex.  
Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich Vorwürfe gemacht, wegen dem, was sie gesagt hatte. Hat dauernd daran denken müssen, dass er sie angelogen hatte und, dass sie ihm das vielleicht nie verzeihen würde. Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass SIE sich bei IHM entschuldigen würde.  
So fühlte sich ihre Umarmung jetzt enorm gut an, befreite ihn von seinen schlimmen Gedanken.  
Erleichtert seufzte er und schlang seine Arme um sie. "Es gibt rein gar nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest, mein Schatz...", flüsterte er in ihr Haar hinein. "Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass du mir vergibst."  
Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. "Bist du mir wirklich nicht mehr böse?"  
Er beäugte sie lächelnd und hauchte dann: "Ich war dir nie böse. Wie könnte ich denn jemals enrsthaft sauer auf dich sein?"  
Sie lachte und umarmte ihn wieder.  
Als sie sich endlich voneinander lösten, fragte Zuse: "Kyto ist also zu dir gekommen, um mich zu verteidigen?"  
"Ja. Anscheinend steht ihr euch sehr nah."  
Er lächelte und sah nachdenklich zur Seite. Dann schaute er sie wieder an. "Ist jetzt alles wieder gut? Also so wie vorher?"  
Sie nickte fröhlich. "Das hoffe ich doch!"  
"Gut..." Zuse grinste. "Ich bin nämlich immer noch wahnsinnig glücklich darüber, dass du wieder hier bist..." Er legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften und drückte sie leicht nach hinten, sodass die beiden auf eine Couch zusteuerten. "Also wie wäre es, wenn wir diesen kleinen Vorfall vergessen und wieder dort weitermachen, wo wir heute morgen aufgehört haben?"  
Susan schmunzelte. "Du meinst bei 'Ein bisschen ist Zuse nicht genug'?", fragte sie leise, während sie es sich ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen auf der Couch gemütlich machte.  
Er lachte und ließ sich von ihr runterziehen, sodass er auf ihr lag. "Ja, genau da..."  
Und schon tragen sich ihre Lippen wieder.  
'Beste. Versöhnung. EVER.', schoss es Susan durch den Kopf und sie zog ihn noch stärker an sich.  
Plötzlich hörten sie schnelle Schritte auf den Treppen und Shaddix' Stimme ertönte. "Castor! Da war gerade eine, die hat mich total-" Sie schrocken hoch und Shaddix blieb beim Eingang stocksteif stehen. "... an Susan erinnert..."  
Lange starrten sie sich an. Dann tauschten Zuse und Susan kurz Blicke aus und Zuse kletterte langsam von ihr runter. Sie stand auf und lächelte Shaddix breit an.  
Der faltete seine Hände vor's Gesicht und lachte. "Alter, ich glaub's nicht... SUSAN!"  
"SHADDIIIX!"  
Schon warf sie sich in seine Arme, drückte ihn fest, und er knuddelte sie wie ein Bär.


	7. On the Same Team (pt2)

_**Author's Note: Hiiier jz some EPICNESS *_***_

_**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

**/On the Same Team (pt2)/**

"Glaubst du, dass es funktionieren wird?"  
Susan sah in einen Spiegel, den ihr Zuse gegeben hatte, und machte ihr zerzaustest Haar wieder zurecht.  
"Das Versammeln auf jeden Fall. Kyto ist wirklich gut in solchen Dingen." Zuse setzte sich neben sie und half ihr mit ein paar Strähnen, von denen sie nicht so recht wusste, in welche Richtung sie gehörten.  
"Was genau macht Kay eigentlich beruflich? Ist er nur 'Spion'?", fragte Susan unterdessen.  
"Naja, im Hinblick auf seine Programmierung ist er selbstverständlich dasselbe wie der alte Kyto, also Mechaniker. Und er ist ein richtig guter Mechaniker. Ich ließ ihn meinen Lightroadster tunen und jetzt läuft er besser als je zuvor."  
"Und du hast ihn dafür bezahlt?"  
Während Zuse immer noch an ihrer Frisur herumhantierte, schmunzelte er. "In gewisser Weise..."  
Susan lachte. "Verstehe! Daher euer, sagen wir mal, aufregender Wortwechsel im Ultra File!"  
Er grinste weiter und betrachtete noch einmal ihre fertige Frisur. "In erster Linie ist er mein Informant oder Mittelsmann, je nach dem, was ich gerade brauche. Wie er die ganzen Informationen beschafft, ist seine Sache. Ich habe auch davon gehört, dass er gelegentlich für die Unterhaltung, die er einigen Programmen gerne bietet, bezahlt wird, aber damit habe ich nichts zu tun. Er kann machen, was er will und ich schätze er würde sich auch nie zu so etwas bewegen lassen, wenn es ihm unangenehm wäre. Er steht eben gern im Mittelpunkt, ähnlich wie... ich." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Zu deiner vorherigen Frage... Die Versammlung wird stattfinden, ohne Frage, allerdings bezweifle ich, dass du sie alle zusammenführen kannst. Diese Widerstände kriegen sich andauernd wegen Bagatellen in die Haare. Plus, du musst es als jemand anderes tun. Susan darf sich auf keinen Fall zeigen, sonst kriegt CLU noch Wind von der ganzen Sache..."  
Nachdenklich sah Susan weg.  
Sie hatte immer noch keinen Plan, wie sie ihr Ziel erreichen sollte. Sie brauchte eine Idee, einen brillanten Einfall, der die Widerstände alle Meinungsverschiedenheiten vergessen lassen würde. Aber im Moment wusste sie wirklich nicht weiter.  
Da ertönte auch wieder das schrille Signal des Aufzugs.  
Susan seufzte. "Schon wieder Gem?"  
"Nein, ich glaube, die ist beleidigt, da du unsere Verabredung nicht zustande hast kommen lassen."  
Da kam Kyto die Treppen hoch. "Hey, ihr Süßen! Alle Streitigkeiten bereinigt?"  
Zuse nickte, stand auf und schlenderte dann rüber zur kleinen Bar.  
Kyto stellte sich vor Susan hin und lächelte sie an. Dann runzelte er die Stirn, streckte langsam eine Hand aus und legte eine Strähne ihres Haars um.  
"Ihr hattet also gerade Sex?", fragte er grinsend.  
Susan schaute ihn empört an. "Na, hallooo? Sowas sagt man nicht! Außerdem, woher willst du das wissen? Wegen meiner Haare? Das ist unlogisch! Ich könnte ja auch gerade trainiert haben, da sehe ich auch nicht immer so super aus!"  
Er lachte. "Nein, aber diesen entspannten Ausdruck auf Castor's Gesicht kenne ich nur zu gut."  
Beide schauten zu Zuse, der während des Drinks-Mixen innehielt und Kyto mit einem bösen Blick bestrafte. "Kindisch so etwas, einfach nur kindisch..."  
Kyto wandte sich wieder an Susan. "Auftrag ausgeführt, Suzie."  
Überrascht hob sie die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "So schnell?"  
"Ich erledige alles sehr schnell."  
"Das kann ich zu meinem Leidwesen bestätigen.", sagte Zuse an seinem Glas nippend.  
Kyto kniff die Augen zusammen und nickte bewundernd. "Touché..."  
Zuse prostete ihm zu und ließ die beiden wieder weiterreden.  
"Ich habe mit vielen Vertretern von den Widerständen gesprochen und sie haben sich alle dazu bereit erklärt dem Treffen beizuwohnen. Ob sie sich dort aber zivilisiert verhalten werden, ist wieder eine andere Sache..."  
Susan stand auf und legte ihre Hand auf Kyto's Schulter. "Schon gut, Kay. Das hast du klasse gemacht, ich bin stolz auf dich."  
Er drehte sich mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen zu Zuse. "Siehst du, SIE findet es gut, wie ich etwas mache." Der streckte ihm einfach nur die Zunge raus, woraufhin Kyto abwehrend eine Hand hochhielt und in nachahmenden Ton sagte: "Ich bitte dich, sowas ist kindisch, Castor!"  
Susan kicherte, bevor sie fragte: "Wann und wo findet das Treffen statt?"  
"Es gibt da ein altes Ausstattungslager in einem der östlichen Bezirke der obersten Ebene, das eine Art Halle beherbergt, die genug Platz für alle bietet. Die genauen Koordinaten hab' ich dir an deine Kommunikationskonsole im Stützpunkt geschickt. Dort werden sich die Widerstände versammeln und zwar in genau zwei Millizyklen."  
Susan sah nachdenklich weg und sagte dann: "Alles klar. Ich denke, ich sollte dann aber mal zum Stützpunkt gehen, damit ich die anderen auch informieren und ich noch etwas wegen meiner Rede überlegen kann. Ist das okay für dich, Castor?"  
Er vollführte eine gleichgültige Geste mit seiner Hand. "Absolut, meine Liebe."  
Sie schritt schnell zu ihm rüber, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte: "Bis bald, honey.". An Kyto gewandt sagte sie: "Ciao, Kaykay. Ach, und wenn du mich nochmal Suzie nennst ohne Bezug auf den Crocodile Rock oder dem Anhängsel 'Q', schneide ich dir mit meinem Diskus eine Glatze, alles klar?"  
Er blinzelte. "In Bezug auf was?"  
Sie lachte, winkte ihm und Zuse fröhlich zu und verließ dann hopsend den Club.  
Bevor auch Kyto ging, rief Zuse ihn zu sich. "Ich hätte gerne, dass du auch an diesem Treffen teilnimmst und Susan unter die Arme greifst, okay?"  
"Ich dachte du hasst die Widerstände?"  
"Tu ich auch, aber Susan hasse ich nicht. Wenn ich ihr schon selbst nicht helfen kann, dann wenigstens jemand aus meinen eigenen Reihen."  
Kyto nickte. "Schon gut. Ich wollte sowieso dorthin..."  
"Wieso?", fragte Zuse verblüfft.  
"Ich weiß nicht... Mich interessiert das ganze irgendwie..."  
Zuse musterte ihn. "Na gut. Aber pass auf, dass du keine Dummheiten machst. Das hatten wir ja schon einmal. Ich will nicht, dass du wieder Ärger mit CLU bekommst und endest wie dein Vorgänger, verstanden?"  
"Verstanden.", antwortete Kyto lächelnd, küsste Zuse kurz und ging.

* * *

Die Halle war gerammelt voll mit Programmen. Sie quatschten miteinander, immer nur in ihren eigenen kleinen Gruppen, und mit skeptischen Blicken auf die anderen, sodass es ziemlich laut in dem Raum wurde.  
Susan versteckte sich wieder hinter der Ecke, hinter der sie vorgelugt hatte, um zu sehen, wie es drinnen aussah. Dieses Stimmengewirr dröhnte in ihren Ohren. "Oh Mann, das sind ja richtig viele...", seufzte sie nervös.  
"Ja, mindestens 500.", sagte Bartik und schaute fasziniert auf die große Masse.  
Sie sah ihn böse an. "Danke, Kumpel, das hilft ungemein."  
Wieder schaute sie leicht zitternd an der Wand vorbei.  
Einen viertel Millizyklus warteten sie und ihre Truppe nun schon hier darauf, dass alle eingetrudelt kamen. Bisher haben sich 23 verschiedene Widerstände bei ihnen angemeldet und es kamen sogar noch mehr. Sie wollte alle und nun bekam sie alle. Trotzdem, mit so vielen hatte Susan nicht gerechnet. Daher kaute sie nun aufgeregt an ihrer Unterlippe herum, als sie die hohe Anzahl an Programmen betrachtete.  
"Zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit?"  
Susan drehte sich um und schaute dem fröhlichen Kyto ins Gesicht. Als er ihren ängstlichen Blick sah, stellte er sich nah neben sie hin und beobachtete die Menge ebenfalls.  
"Ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich das schaffen soll...", murmelte sie.  
"Ich dachte du wolltest, dass so viele wie möglich kommen?"  
"Ja, schon... Aber ich habe noch nie vor so einem großen Publikum geredet. Außerdem ist das hier wirklich wichtig und wahrscheinlich auch noch unsere einzige Chance sie alle zu vereinen... Alles hängt von mir ab, verstehst du?"  
"Ach, das packst du schon! Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher."  
Sie sah ihm in die grünen Augen. "Schön, dass du hier bist, Kay."  
Er lächelte. "So etwas Großes lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen!"  
"So etwas Großes...", wiederholte sie nachdenklich. Dann fasste sie sich an den Kopf, schloss die Augen und wimmerte: "Maaaaann!" Ihr sonst so gewaltiges Selbstvertrauen, schrumpfte gerade auf die Größe einer Maus.  
Kyto ließ wieder seine Blicke über die Widerstandskämpfer schweifen. "Hm... Vielleicht solltest du einfach an etwas lustiges denken. Ja, stell dir die Leute hier einfach nackt vor!", lachte er. Dann blieb sein Blick an jemand bestimmten hängen und er fing an verführerisch zu grinsen. "Zum Beispiel den Typen dort... Bin gleich wieder zurück.", sagte er und hastete davon.  
"K-Kay! Hey, verdammt, lass mich hier nicht allein!" Er machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich auch nur zu ihr umzudrehen. "KAY!"  
Dann verschwand er endgültig.  
Sie schnaubte und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar. "Ach, Scheiße..."  
"Es sind jetzt alle hier.", sagte Bartik, als er zu ihr geeilt kam. "Wir sollten anfangen."  
"Okay. Ich bin gleich so weit. Wartet auf mein Zeichen..."  
Er nickte und ließ sie wieder allein.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete sie tief durch. Als sie die Lider wieder hob, betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild in der blanken Oberfläche der Wand neben ihr. Ihre Tarnung verlieh ihr nun ein ganz unangenehmes Gefühl. Sie konnte nicht sie selbst sein. Richtig ätzend...  
Susan atmete tief durch.  
Zuse. Einfach an Zuse denken. Dann würde sie sich besser fühlen.  
Auf der anderen Seite der Halle entdeckte sie eine Art Nische, in der Bartik und die anderen ihrer Truppe standen und sie beobachteten. Sie nickte ihnen zu und schon wurde die Beleuchtung in dem Raum ein wenig getrimmt, bis auf ein Podest vorne, das immer noch lichterfüllt war. Die Programme in der Halle verstummten.  
Susan schritt auf die Bühne zu einem kleinen weißen Pult.  
Als sie wieder nach vorne auf ihr Publikum schaute, schluckte sie ihr Lampenfieber herunter und begann mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen laut zu sprechen: "Seid gegrüßt, Programme. Zunächst einmal möchte ich euch allen dafür danken, dass ihr meinem Aufruf gefolgt und so zahlreich erschienen seid. Diese Versammlung ist jedoch nicht nur für mich von großer Bedeutung, sondern sie betrifft den ganzen Raster. Wir alle kämpfen gegen CLU, der-"  
Da rief einer der Widerstandskämpfer: "Wer bist du und warum mussten wir herkommen?!"  
"Ich habe niemanden von euch dazu gezwungen, hier zu erscheinen.", antwortete sie rasch. Ihre Nervosität fiel nun gänzlich von ihr ab. "Ich bin die Anführerin des Widerstandes von Argon, Gallium und den neu besiedelten Bostrum Kolonien. Und wir alle sind hier... um eine Vereinigung unser aller Widerstände zu beschließen, damit-"  
Plötzlich wurde es richtig laut im Saal. Die Programme fingen an sie auszubuhen und grölten Sachen wie: "So ein Blödsinn!" oder "Niemals!"  
Susan hob ihre Hände, um sie zur Ruhe zu bringen. "Bitte, beruhigt euch! Es ist notwendig, dass ihr versteht-"  
"Ich werde niemals mit einem dieser lahmen West-City-Revoluzzern zusammenarbeiten!", rief einer von ganz hinten und wurde dafür einerseits bejubelt, andererseits empört angeschrieen.  
"Das ist...", fing Susan an, doch die nun lauthals streitende Masse übertönte alles, was sie sagte.  
Was sollte sie denn jetzt tun? Diese Programme waren doch nicht einmal bereit zu kooperieren, wie könnten sie dann jemals eine Einheit bilden?  
Susan schloss wütend die Augen.  
In jeder Sekunde, in der diese Streithähne versuchten sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen, gewann CLU mehr an Macht und heckte womöglich sogar neue dunkle Pläne aus. Und das sollen Widerstände sein? Diese Leute hier hatten keine Ahnung davon, wie kontraproduktiv das war, was sie gerade hier taten! Sie kämpften nicht gegen CLU, nein, sie gefährdeten nur weitere Leben von Programmen, die er in die Arena bringen oder gleich auslöschen könnte.  
Da riss ihr Geduldsfaden.  
Sie wandte dem Publikum den Rücken zu, nahm ihren Diskus und rammte ihn in die Wand vor ihr, was ein enorm lautes Krachen verursachte und die Lichter flackern ließ. Die Programme hielten sich vor Schreck die Ohren zu und starrten sie an.  
Susan zog den Diskus wieder raus und drehte sich um. Zornig betrachtete sie die Leute, die nun ihre Augen entsetzt aufgerissen hatten, bevor sie rief: "Ist es das, wogegen CLU zu kämpfen hat? Ist es das?! Denn wenn ja muss ich euch leider sagen, dass er gewinnen wird. Das, was ihr mir hier gerade gezeigt habt, ist der Grund warum ich manchmal die Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben aufgeben möchte. Ihr kämpft nicht für den Raster, nein, ihr tut es für euch selbst, damit ihr nicht getötet werdet, wie viele andere auch, damit ihr stolz auf euch sein könnt, aber glaubt mir, das könnt ihr nicht. Ihr braucht jemanden, der euch zeigt, dass es überhaupt etwas gibt, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt? Sollt ihr haben!"  
Sie nahm die durchsichtige Scheibe aus ihrem Diskus und steckte ihn dann wieder in den Input auf ihrem Rücken. Sofort wandelte sich ihr Aussehen.  
Als die Programme erkannten, wem sie da vor sich hatten, fiel ihnen die Kinnlade runter. Nach dem ersten Schockmoment flüsterten einige: "Susan... Sie ist es wirklich... Das Schaltzeichen, da! Da auf ihrer Brust!... Ich dachte sie wäre-"  
"Tot? Ja, das war ich. So habe ich mich jedenfalls eine Zeit lang gefühlt durch CLU's Unterdrückung. Tag für Tag musste ich mich verstecken und mitansehen, wie viele meiner Freunde mir genommen wurden. Aber wisst ihr was? ICH WERDE MICH NIE WIEDER VERSTECKEN!" Susan warf die durchsichtige Scheibe auf den Boden und trat darauf, sodass sie zerbrach. "Ich kann nicht länger tatenlos  
zusehen, wie tausende Programme hingerichtet werden! Ich werde diese Bürde nicht länger mit mir rumtragen! Werde CLU nicht ungeschoren damit davonkommen lassen! Könnt ihr das etwa?! Nein, das könnt ihr nicht, sonst wärt ihr nicht hier. Doch wisst ihr wieso CLU das alles überhaupt schaffen kann?Weil vereinzelte Kämpfer keine Gegner für seine Truppen sind! Zerstreute Widerstände bewirken gar nichts! Ihr streitet euch wegen Nichtigkeiten und überseht dadurch das Wesentliche: Der Feind ist nicht hier drin unter all den Revoluzzern! Nein, er ist da draußen und sein Name ist CLU! Je länger wir warten, desto mehr gewinnt er an Stärke! Stück für Stück nimmt er uns auseinander. Stück für Stück rottet er jeden Widerstand aus, bis keiner von uns mehr übrig ist!"  
Viele im Publikum schauten reuevoll zu Boden, ein paar nickten lauschend.  
Susan fuhr fort: "Aber wenn wir ihm entgegentreten würden als EINE EINHEIT, eine Mauer, die er nicht durchbrechen kann, dann würde CLU wieder bewusst werden, was er ohne den Rückhalt seines Volkes ist: Ein Nichts! Gegen so viele, könnte er nichts ausrichten! Eine ausgedehnte, organisierte Revolution aller Widerstände könnte er nicht aufhalten! Deshalb sage ich: Kämpft Seite an Seite, stärkt euch gegenseitig! VEREINT EUCH, WIDERSTÄNDE DES RASTERS!"  
Nun nickte die Mehrheit ganz aufgeregt und einige riefen: "Ja!"  
"Nur GEMEINSAM kommen wir voran! GEMEINSAM können wir CLU besiegen! GEMEINSAM werden wir diese Welt verändern!"  
Das Publikum fing an zu klatschen.  
"Für Tron!", rief Susan, warf ihre Faust in die Luft und viele Taten es ihr gleich.  
"Für FLYNN!"  
Lauter Jubel.  
"Für unsere gelöschten Freunde!"  
Immer lauter.  
"Und vor allem..."  
Susan machte eine Pause und das Publikum wurde wieder still, doch man konnte ihre Anspannung in der Luft genau spüren.  
Sie sog tief Luft ein und schrie dann so laut sie konnte: "FÜR. DIE. FREIHEIT!"  
Der Tumult war ohrenbetäubend. Die Masse flippte völlig aus. Sie klatschten und kreischten freudig erregt.  
Susan beugte ihr Haupt leicht vor dem Publikum und schritt von der Bühne.  
Danach ging alles sehr schnell.  
Der Raum, den sie zur Inskription zum neuen Widerstand organisiert hatten, füllte sich in Sekundenschnelle. Sie wollten alle unbedingt dabei sein, ihre Widerstände auflösen und dem einzigen beitreten, den es jetzt noch gab.  
Außerdem hatten sich einige einen Download aus Susan's Rede gemacht und ihr versichert, dass sie ihn auch den anderen ihrer Gruppe zeigen und diese bestimmt auch bald zu ihr kommen würden, um sich einzuschreiben.  
Susan selbst stand mit verschränkten Armen zwischen 2 der 4 Tischen, hinter denen jeweils ein Mitglied ihrer ursprünglichen Truppe vor einem Bildschirm saß und die Disken der Programme, die sich einschreiben ließen, entgegennahmen, um sie zu synchronisieren, damit man sie in die Widerstandsliste einreihen konnte.  
Sie beobachtete die Vorgänge sorgfältig und je mehr Programme kamen, desto größer wurde ihre Freude. Endlich. Der erste Schritt zur Veränderung war getan.  
Sie sah nach links und sagte lächelnd zu einem Programm, dass nach der Inskription gerade seinen Diskus wieder bekam: "Willkommen beim Widerstand."  
Es lächelte zurück und ließ Platz für den nächsten.  
Susan sah nach rechts.  
"Willkommen beim Widerstand.", begrüßte sie den Nächsten.  
Als sie wieder links von sich schaute, runzelte sie die Stirn.  
Kyto bekam gerade seinen Diskus wieder. Er hob den Kopf und lächelte leicht, während er ihr in die Augen sah. Langsam ging er zu ihr rüber.  
Nach kurzem Zögern flüsterte er: "Sag's bitte nicht Castor..."  
Susan musterte ihn kurz und nickte dann.  
Gerade als er weggehen wollte, hielt sie ihm am Arm fest und sah ihm in die Augen.  
"Willkommen beim Widerstand, mein Freund..."  
Lange stand sie noch bei den Inskriptionen. Irgendwann kam ein Programm zu ihr und sagte, dass jemand auf dem Dach auf sie wartete und dass es dringend sei. Als sie oben ankam, sah sie Zuse ungeduldig hin und her gehen.  
"Was ist los?", fragte Susan.  
"Was los ist?" Zuse ging rasch zu ihr hin und schaute ihr besorgt in die Augen. "Ich habe mir deine kleine Rede angehört. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, sie war klasse, erfüllte den Zweck vollkommen, aber DU HAST DICH ENTTARNT! Jetzt wird CLU bestimmt bald erfahren, dass du wieder da bist und, dass du ihm mit deinem Widerstand richtig schaden kannst!"  
"Soll er kommen.", zischte Susan. "Ich habe keine Angst mehr. Mit Versteckspielchen ist es jetzt vorbei."  
Plötzlich ertönte ein knackendes Geräusch und alles wurde erhellt.  
Sie sahen hoch. Neben ihnen stand ein hohes Gebäude, auf dem nun groß Susan's Schaltzeichen prangerte, genau wie auf vielen Wänden in der ganzen Stadt verteilt.  
"Susan, das wird richtig gefährlich für dich...", wisperte Zuse, während er auf das riesige Schaltzeichen starrte.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. "Ich weiß, was ich tue."

* * *

**_Author's Note: EPIC SPEECH O_O_**


	8. Deadline

_**Author's Note: Na, ist das nicht schnell gegangen? ^^ Jetzt gibt's auch endlich mal wieder ein bisschen ACTION!**_

_**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

**/Deadline/**

Seit langer Zeit hatte sie sich nicht mehr so gehen lassen.  
Durch schmollen und viele Komplimente hatte Susan nach dem Ende der großen Versammlung Zuse dazu überreden können, ihr und einigen anderen den End Of Line Club zum Feiern ihres Triumphes zu überlassen.  
Endlich war CLU's Sturz in greifbarer Nähe. Nach nahezu 950 Zyklen, nahezu eine Jahrtausend, hatte jemand den Mut gefasst zu sagen, was schon so vielen im Geiste klar war und sie alle miteinander vereinte. Über Nacht war Susan zur offiziellen Anführein und zum Symbol des einzigen Widerstandes, der nun mehr existierte, geworden, zur mächtigsten Frau des Rasters, zur stärksten Waffe gegen die Tyrannei. Und sie war stolz darauf. Sollten ruhig alle wissen, dass sie wieder da war.  
Daher konnte sie sich jetzt vorerst einmal entspannen, den Moment genießen. Jedenfalls versuchte sie das. Denn Zuse selbst war, nachdem er ihr und ihren Freunden widerwillig Zugang zum Club gewährt hatte, zu Gem nach Hause gegangen. Er hatte gesagt, er müsse sich bei ihr entschuldigen, wegen der Unannehmlichkeiten, die Susan ihr bereitet hatte.  
Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund gewesen, warum er so schnell gegangen war. Susan wusste, dass es ihm wirklich nicht gefiel, wie sie die Sache anging. Die Offenbarung ihrer selbst hielt er für zu gefährlich, doch er konnte sie sowieso nicht davon abhalten. Einerseits nervte es Susan, dass er sie so bevormunden wollte, als ob sie sich nicht selbst beschützen könnte, andererseits empfand Susan es als angenehm, denn immerhin zeigte die ganze Sache doch nur, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Es gab ihr das Gefühl, etwas besonderes für ihn zu sein. Sie hätte ihn gerne dafür umarmt, doch er war so schnell weg gewesen, dass sie nicht einmal das mehr hatte erledigen können.  
Und wo war er hin? Zu dieser Gem. Langsam ging ihr die hübsche Weißhaarige auf die Nerven. Zugegeben, sie hat die Sirene schon sehr verärgert, hat bei ihr zu einen Reboot ausgelöst und ihre Verabredung mit Zuse platzen lassen, aber trotzdem... Es gefiel ihr einfach nicht, dass die beiden gerade zusammen waren.  
Deshalb munterten sie die komischen Gespräche mit ihren Freunden, Kyto, Bartik und den anderen, um so mehr auf.  
"Und dann er zu dem Riesen-Kerl: 'SO REDEST DU NICHT MIT MIR, VERSTANDEN, FREUNDCHEN?!' Und zu mir leise: 'Arris, mach ihn fertig!'", beendete Susan gerade eine ihrer Lieblingsanekdoten über den alten Kyto, als sie mit ihm noch auf den Straßen gewohnt hatte.  
Kay und die anderen lachten sich fast tot, ebenso wie Susan.  
"Oh Mann, ich hol uns mal 'ne neue Runde... Ey, Shaddix!", rief Bartik und ging zur Bar.  
Kyto seufzte, lehnte sich entspannt zurück.  
Susan beäugte ihn lächelnd. "Und wie fühlt es sich an zum ersten Mal bei einem Widerstand dabeizusein?"  
"Naja, eigentlich ist es nicht das erste Mal, aber das ist schon Ewigkeiten her... Es fühlt sich super an, Susan! Es macht mich irgendwie so glücklich, so stolz. Ich hab' das Gefühl, was von Bedeutung zu tun, verstehst du?"  
Sie nickte.  
Der Drang, seinem Leben einen Sinn zu geben, der Stolz gegenüber seinen Taten. Die Parallelen zum alten Kyto wurden immer sichtbarer.  
"Hey, was sagst du zu der da drüben?" Er nickte grinsend zu einem tanzenden Programm hin.  
"Fabelhafter Themenwechsel.", lachte sie. "Aber nein, schau dir ihren Gesichtsausdruck an. Ich glaube nicht, dass die dich ranlassen würde..."  
"Hm..." Er stand schnell auf. "Herausforderung angenommen!"  
Susan musste fast laut loslachen, als er beim einatmen die Augen schloss und beim ausatmen seine Miene sich schlagartig von unschuldig-fröhlich auf animalisch-lüstern veränderte. Er nickte ihr noch einmal zu und schlenderte dann, in fließenden Bewegungen mit Hüftschwung, zur Tanzfläche.  
Sie sah ihm für einen Moment lächelnd nach und schaute sich dann entspannten Blickes um. Überall standen glückliche Revoluzzer, die auf den Zusammenschluss der Widerstände tranken. Ihre Freunde die DJs nickten synchron zum Beat, den sie kreierten, und als sie sie erblickten, hielten Susan ihren Daumen hoch, was die DJs mit einer kleinen Verbeugung beantworteten.  
Susan lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Konnte dieser Tageszyklus überhaupt noch besser werden?  
Da vernahm sie das Zischen der Aufzugstüren und ein erschrockenes Raunen ging durch die Programme im Club.  
Susan hob stirnrunzelnd die Lider.  
Beim Eingang standen 3 Wächter. Einer schaute gerade auf einen leuchtenden Bildschirm, der aus einer Vorrichtung seines Armes kam, dann hob er den Kopf und sah Susan an. Er bedeutete seinen Kollegen mit einem Nicken, dass sie das Programm war, das sie suchten und schon stapften die drei auf sie zu. Doch in der Mitte des Clubs stellten sich einige Programme ihnen in den Weg.  
Der Wächter knurrte: "Aus dem Weg, Programm."  
Anspannung lag plötzlich in der Luft.  
Da griffen ein paar nach ihren Disken und die Wächter taten es ihnen gleich.  
"Stopp!"  
Sie drehten sich alle zu Susan um, die sich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen durch die Programme schlängelte und dann vor den Wächtern Halt machte.  
"Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte sie gelassen.  
"Programm Susan Gifford?"  
"Wie sie leibt und lebt."  
"Du wurdest des Verrates an CLU für schuldig befunden und wirst unter Arrest gestellt. Der Befreier wird dann über dein Schicksal entscheiden."  
Sie musterte das Programm ruhig. "Ihr bringt mich also zu CLU?", fragte sie schmunzelnd. Der Wächter deutete mit dem Kinn auf sie und die beiden anderen packten sie an den Armen. Schon wollten sich die umstehenden Programme auf sie stürzen, doch Susan wimmelte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln ab. Während die Wächter ihr ein fluoreszierendes Band wie Handschellen anlegten, sagte sie in beruhigendem Ton: "Es ist alles gut, Leute. Macht euch keine Sorgen."  
Dann stießen sie sie leicht vor Richtung Aufzug.  
Beim Gehen rief sie: "Kay?"  
Sofort war er neben ihr, mit seinem Diskus in der Hand, unentschlossen auf die Wächter starrend. "Ja?"  
"Seid so freundlich und sagt Castor nichts, wenn er wieder kommt. Er soll sich nicht unnötig aufregen."  
"Unnötig aufregen?!"  
Sie lächelte ihn beschwichtigend an. "Mir geht's prima, ehrlich. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich bald wieder zurück bin. Wenn ich wieder komme, möchte ich von einem fetten Beat begrüßt werden, also spielt ruhig weiter Musik. Feiert inzwischen, Leute, und macht euch wirklich keine Gedanken. Ich regle das schon. Allein. Verstanden?"  
Kyto schluckte und nickte dann zaghaft.  
Triumphierend lächelnd wandte sich Susan wieder den Wächtern zu. "Na, ihr Hübschen? Wollen wir?"

* * *

Mit dem Arm um Gem's Taille betrat Zuse den Club.  
Schon beim Reinkommen bemerkte er, dass es etwas nicht stimmte. Es spielte keine Musik, fast gar kein Geräusch zu hören, da niemand sprach. Es waren auch nicht mehr so viele da, die sprechen könnten.  
"Eigenartig...", flüsterte Zuse stirnrunzelnd.  
"Mich wundert das nicht." Gem sprach mit leicht abfälligen Unterton. "Du sagtest, hier wären gerade nur Revoluzzer, stimmt's? Ist ja klar, dass alles nicht so glänzend ist wie sonst, wenn solche Leute hier herumlungern."  
Er lachte in sich hinein.  
Gem teilte seine Abneigung gegenüber dem Widerstand und den Usern, was sie ihm noch sympathischer machte. Sie war eine Lady mit Klasse, ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er vorhin, als er sich mit ihr in ihrem Schlafzimmer wieder versöhnt hatte, nur an Susan denken können. Wie konnte sie nur so töricht sein und sich selbst in solche Gefahr bringen? Warum konnte sie sich seinen Rat nie zu Herzen nehmen?  
Da entdeckte er Kyto an der Bar, wie er nervös auf der Theke rumtippste.  
Er und Gem schlenderten hinüber und Zuse machte eine ausholende Geste mit seinem Glasstock. Grinsend sagte er laut: "Was ist denn los, Kay? Ich dachte, ihr wolltet diesen glorreichen Tag zelebrieren!"  
Als Kyto ihn mit leidendem Blick anschaute und dann schnell wieder wegsah, musterte Zuse ihn gespielt lächelnd. Was war hier los?  
Er sah sich um. "Keine Musik. Kein Tanz. Diese Revoluzzer wissen in der Tat wie man feiert, nicht war, mein Freu-" Da fiel sein Lächeln plötzlich, als ihm etwas auffiel. "Wo ist Susan?"  
Kyto nahm tief Luft, doch als er Bartik ansah, der langsam den Kopf schüttelte, schloss er den Mund wieder und widmete sich seinem Drink.  
Zuse sah sich noch einmal hastig um, diesmal alarmiert. Die betroffenen Gesichter der noch übriggebliebenen Gäste zeigten ihm, dass etwas Schlechtes geschehen war.  
Er ließ Gem los, beugte sich zu Kyto vor und fragte eindringlich: "Wo. Ist. Susan?"  
Sein Gegenüber wollte wieder wegsehen, doch Zuse packte seinen Kiefer, sodass er gezwungen war ihn anzuschauen. "Sieh mich an wenn ich mit dir rede!", zischte er.  
Kyto schloss die Augen, rutschte vom Barhocker. "Sie haben sie mitgenommen, Castor.", sagte er halb verzweifelt.  
"Verdammt nochmal, Kay! Sie hat gesagt, wir sollen nicht-", rief Bartik durch den Raum.  
Doch Kyto fiel ihm zornig ins Wort. "Sie hat ihn schon einmal so im Dunkeln tappen lassen! Jetzt ist Schluss mit der Lügerei!"  
"Wer hat sie geholt?", fragte Zuse leise.  
Kyto wandte sich wieder ihm zu. "Wächter. Und sie bringen sie zu CLU!"  
Zuse blieb kurz erstarrt stehen, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stapfte auf den Aufzug zu.  
Kyto lief ihm nach. "Castor, warte! Du darfst ihr nicht helfen!"  
"Dass keiner von euch auch nur versucht hat sie zu retten... Schändlich ist das...", murmelte Zuse wütend.  
"Nein, sie hat gesagt, wir sollen ihr nicht helfen! Sie das allein lösen lassen! Jetzt bleib doch mal stehen!" Kyto legte Zuse eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch dieser schüttelte sie einfach ab.  
Von hinten kam ein leises "O Mann..." und schon war Shaddix, der so schnell er konnte um die Bar gelaufen ist, vor Zuse und hielt ihn auf.  
"Beruhig dich..."  
"Ich soll mich beruhigen? Susan ist bei CLU! Bin ich hier der einzige, den das stört?!"  
"Nein, natürlich nicht..." Shaddix sprach mit besänftigender Stimme. "Susan hat uns zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie das selbst regeln will."  
"Susan hat wohl keine Ahnung, was-"  
"Sie hat sehr wohl eine Ahnung und das weißt du."  
Zuse atmete schwer und sah Shaddix verzweifelt an. "Ich kann sie nicht einfach im Stich lassen..."  
"Hey, hey, hey, bleib cool, Castor-Man." Der Barmann legte ihm freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn näher, sodass nur Zuse hören konnte, was er sagte. "Du lässt sie nicht im Stich. Das hast du nie und wirst es auch nie... Aber guck mal, sie WILL das selbst erledigen. Und ich finde, nach all den Zyklen, nach all dem Scheiß den ihr zusammen gemacht habt, hat sie doch bewiesen, dass sie was drauf hat. Du solltest ihr wirklich vertrauen." Nachdenklich sah Zuse zu Boden. Shaddix redete weiter: "Sie hat vorhin ziemlich entschlossen ausgesehen, was die ganze Sache angeht. Susan hat bestimmt ein Ass im Ärmel. Mach dir keine Sorgen um die Kleine. Sie is'n richtiger Kerl! Die kommt bestimmt allein zurecht." Er musterte seinen Boss nochmal kurz. "Alles klar jetzt, Chef?"  
Zuse nickte schwach. Er war zwar noch immer höchst unzufrieden, aber Shaddix hatte recht. Er sollte ihr vertrauen.  
"Okay..." Shaddix lächelte liebevoll. "Ich glaube, du könntest jetzt einen ziemlich starken Drink vertragen, was, Compadre-Castoro?"  
Zuse lachte leicht und folgte dem Barkeeper, seine Niedergeschlagenheit und Angst so gut wie möglich versteckend. Hoffentlich ging es Susan gut. Aber nun blieb ihm und den anderen nichts anderes übrig als zu warten.

* * *

CLU rieb sich ungeduldig die Hände.  
Als er vorhin die Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass Susan lebte, konnte er es zuerst nicht glauben und tat die Sache als dummes Gerücht herab. Doch als dann all diese Meldungen über unregistrierte Schaltzeichen in der Stadt eingetroffen waren, traf es ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.  
Susan... sie lebte... Und dieser Mistkerl von Zuse hatte ihm nichts gesagt, obwohl er es mit Sicherheit gewusst hatte. Bestimmt hatte Susan zu allererst ihn besucht. Dass er ihm nicht von ihrer Rückkehr unterrichtet hatte, war ein schwerer Verstoß gegen ihre Abmachung und er würde dafür hart bestraft werden, worauf sich CLU schon sehr freute.  
Aber zunächst musste er sich um SIE kümmern.  
Natürlich hatte er sie im End Of Line Club zuerst suchen lassen und auch gleich gefunden. Sie war so durchschaubar, so berechenbar... Ein klarer Nachteil ihrerseits.  
Als er so im Besprechungsraum ganz oben in der Zentrale stand, mit tausenden von Gedanken, die ihn durch den Verstand rauschten, öffneten sich plötzlich die Türen und die Wächter, die er ausgesandt hatte, kamen mit Susan im Schlepptau herein.  
Ihm stockte der Atem.  
"Susan Gifford, Sir.", sagte der eine Wächter, der ganz vorne stand, und winkte kurz nach hinten, woraufhin die zwei anderen, die Susan an den Armen gepackt hatten, mit ihr vortraten.  
Sie selbst lächelte selbstgefällig zu im hoch. "Hallo CLU."  
"Susan... Es ist also wahr. Du lebst."  
"Sieht so aus, fürchte ich." Dann sah sie sich kurz um. "Weißt du, ich fühle mich mit diesem Ding an meinen Handgelenken in wenig unwohl. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich es mir ein bisschen bequemer mache?"  
Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, trat dem linken Wächter mit dem Knie in die Magengrube, duckte sich unter dem Schlag des anderen hinweg und rammte ihm ihre Schulter in den Hals. Dem Dritten kickte sie ins Gesicht, der gleich darauf ausgeknockt am Boden liegen blieb, drehte sich schnell um und beugte sich blitzartig so weit nach vorne, dass ihre ausgestreckten Arme nach oben zeigten, wodurch der Diskusschlag des einen nicht wie beabsichtigt ihren Kopf traf, sondern genau dieses orange leuchtende Band an ihren Handgelenken. Sie stand wieder auf, sagte fröhlich: "Dankeschön." und versetzte dem Wächter einen so festen Hieb gegen den Schädel, dass er herumwirbelte und dann wie ein nasser Sack hinfiel. Die Schläge des letzten wehrte sie ohne Mühe ab und ließ dann die Kante ihres Diskus' an seiner Brust herabsausen, woraufhin er mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu kleinen Würfelchen wurde.  
Susan steckte den Diskus langsam wieder in den Input an ihrem Rücken und strich sich ihre schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann drehte sie sich zu CLU und schmunzelte. "Schon viel besser."  
CLU klatschte grinsend in die Hände. "Bravo. Nette Showeinlage."  
"Alles nur für dich, eure Majestät.", antwortete sie mit einem kleinen Knicks. Während sie so langsam auf die Wand neben ihr zuschritt, fragte sie: "Ist das dein Sicherheitssystem? Das, was du aktivieren könntest, damit dir Wachen zur Hilfe eilen, wenn du in Schwierigkeiten wärst?" und zeigte dabei auf ein rot leuchtendes Kästchen, wo sie gleich darauf ihren Diskus hineindrückte, was mit einem unangenehm klingendem Krachen auseinander fiel. "Ups..." Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihm zu. "Siehst gut aus."  
"Du auch.", sagte er in einem bitteren Ton.  
"Danke. Komplimente hören Frauen immer gerne. Aber ich schätze, das ist auch bei Männern so, oder?"  
CLU antwortete nicht. Starrte einfach nur auf Susan, die langsam näher kam.  
Sie grinste. "Wie geht es dir denn so?"  
Er lachte. "Du willst wirklich Smalltalk machen?"  
"Wieso nicht? Dann hört sich das ganze nicht so sehr nach Hass und Abscheu an, wie sonst..." Sie sah sich um. "Ach, zu schade. Wie ich sehe, hast du ja gar nicht deinen heißgeliebten Bodyguard Rinzler dabei. Oder sollte ich besser Tron sagen?"  
Er runzelte die Stirn. "Woher weißt du...?"  
"CLU, es ist nicht so schwer gewesen das zu kapieren, nachdem du ihn mir in der Arena förmlich vor die Nase gehalten hast. Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft ihn umzuprogrammieren? Muss viel Arbeit gewesen sein..."  
"Das war es."  
Sie beäugte ihn kurz und fuhr dann fort: "Also, nochmal: Wie geht es dir? Müde von der vielen Arbeit als Über-Bonze des Rasters? Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Wie fühlst du dich? Wütend, traurig, glücklich, hungrig? Rede mit mir, Mann."  
"Wie wär's mit: ziemlich überrascht. Immerhin solltest du tot sein."  
Susan grinste hämisch. "Kann's echt nicht fassen, dass ihr alle darauf reingefallen seid... Obwohl... Doch, eigentlich schon. War ja auch so geplant. Ein sehr guter Plan..." Plötzlich lachte sie laut auf. "Oh Mann, das wäre in der Userwelt der perfekte Aprilscherz gewesen, oder? ODER?!" Sie hielt sich vom vielen Lachen die Hand vor den Mund und mit der anderen klopfte sie CLU auf die Schulter. Der kniff nur die Augen zusammen.  
Nahm sie das alles wirklich so locker? Spielte sie etwa mit ihm? Vielleicht war sie doch nicht mehr so durchschaubar und berechenbar wie früher, was ihr einen großen Vorteil einräumen würde...  
Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah Susan ihn in die Augen. "Und? Hast du getrauert..." Sie machte einen Schmollmund, der dann zu einem fröhlichen Lächeln wurde. "...oder gefeiert?"  
CLU's Mundwinkel gingen leicht nach oben. "Hm... Ein bisschen was von beidem..."  
"Ungezogener Junge...", hauchte Susan und schritt nun ganz langsam und mit einem verführerischem Grinsen auf ihren Lippen um ihn herum.  
Ja, sie spielte definitiv mit ihm...  
"Du hast dich verändert, Sue...", sagte er leise, während sie hinter ihm schlenderte.  
"Hm..." Sie stand nun links von ihm und ließ ihre Blicke über seinen Körper wandern. "Nur ein bisschen. Ich habe gelernt ruhiger zu bleiben, sogar Meditationstechniken gelernt. Die sind echt hilfreich. Du, der doch immer alles so persönlich nimmt, solltest die auch mal versuchen, du kleiner Choleriker..." Dann blieb sie vor CLU stehen. "Aber nimm' das hier ruhig persönlich."  
Da versetzte Susan ihm einen Drehkick gegen den Kopf und er flog zu Boden. Er knurrte vor Wut und stürzte sich auf sie. Sie wehrte seine Schläge ab, verpasste ihm selbst einen in den Magen, sodass er sich nach vorn krümmte, nahm seinen Schädel und ließ ihn Bekanntschaft mit ihrem Knie machen. Doch CLU gab nicht auf. Er nahm seinen Diskus vom Rücken und versuchte Susan damit zu schlagen. Und er war schnell. Susan musste sich konzentrieren, um dem gefährlichen orangen Rand zu entgehen.  
"Du hast trainiert.", keuchte sie.  
Sie schaffte es, CLU von sich wegzustoßen und lief auf große Fenster hinter ihm zu. Er schrie: "Du kannst nicht weg, Feigling!" und rannte ihr schnell nach. Doch anstatt rauszuspringen, lief sie ein paar Schritte daran hoch, drehte sich in der Luft und ließ ihre Faust auf ihn niedersausen. Wieder stand er auf und prügelte auf sie ein. Susan steckte alles mit einem breiten Grinsen und ihren Armen defensiv hochhaltend ein.  
Als sie genug davon hatte seine mangelhafte Technik zu studieren, gab sie ihm alles mit voller Wucht zurück, traf alle verwundbaren Punkte, zeigte ihm ihre effektive, makellose Technik, ihre Schnelligkeit, ihre Wendigkeit. Sie trat ihm mit dem Knie in die Seite, packte ihn an den Hüften und schleuderte ihn, sein eigenes Gewicht dabei benutzend, vorn über, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag.  
Und nun folgte das, worauf sie seit 800 Jahren gewartet hat.  
Sie versetzte ihm einen Schlag nach dem anderen, einer heftiger als der vorherige. Dann stand sie auf, packte ihm an seiner Administratorenrobe und warf ihn gegen die Wand, wo sie ihn auch wieder einen Kick in den Bauch versetzte. Und noch einen. Und noch einen. Da bekam CLU ihren Fuß zu fassen, doch sie stieß sich mit dem anderen einfach ab und trat ihm damit ins Gesicht, woraufhin er wieder zu Boden fiel. Susan landete graziös in der Hocke, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und ging dann wieder auf CLU los. Sie schnappte ihn an den Haaren und schlug seinen Kopf einmal, zweimal, dreimal, viermal gegen den harten Boden. Dann ergriff sie seine Schultern und hob ihn hoch, dass er wieder zum Stehen kam und an der Wand lehnte.  
Beide keuchten, CLU jedoch wegen des Schmerzes sichtlich mehr. An ein paar Stellen seines Kopfes bröckelten kleine orange-schwarze Würfelchen herab.  
Ein letztes Mal versuchte er sich gegen Susan's festen Griff zu wehren, doch sie drückte die Handgelenke hinter seinem Rücken nur noch fester zusammen.  
"Na na, jetzt bloß nicht aufmüpfig werden... Du bist gut, wirklich... Aber ich spiel' nunmal in 'ner ganz anderen Liga." Sie nahm ihren Diskus und hielt ihm den unters Kinn. "Ist echt Pech für dich, dass Rinzler nicht hier ist..."  
"Du meinst Tron?", brachte er hervor.  
"Nein, ich meine Rinzler!", zischte sie voller Zorn und drückte ihre Fingernägel in CLU's Handgelenke, woraufhin er die Zähne fest zusammenbiss.  
"Tron hätte so etwas nie gemacht. Rinzler ist vielleicht besser im Kämpfen, ja, aber nur weil er kein Gewissen hat, weil er sich nicht darum schert wie sehr er jemanden verletzt. Ein Befehl ist ein Befehl. Und das verbindet mich mit Tron. Früher hätte ich dir so etwas nie angetan, egal, was du angerichtet hast, weil es gegen die Vorschriften des fairen Kampfes verstößt, da ich dachte, dass ich nicht auf dein Niveau hinunterkommen darf. Aber weißt du was?! Das ist mir jetzt scheißegal! Du hast es verdient zu leiden! Wegen der ISOs, wegen Tron, wegen KYTO! Und vor allem..." Sie strich mit dem Rand ihres Diskus' gegen seinen Hals, was Funken und abbröckelnde Bits verursachte und CLU zum schreien brachte. "...vor allem WEGEN MIR!"  
Doch plötzlich ließ der Schmerz nach.  
CLU öffnete keuchend die Augen und sah Susan, die nun mit ein wenig Abstand vor ihm stand und ihn beobachtete.  
"Ja, CLU, du hast es verdient zu leiden. Und deshalb..." Sie steckte ihren Diskus in einen Input der Wand hinter ihr und tippte Befehle in dem nun geöffneten Bildschirm während sie redete. "... werde ich dich nicht umbringen. Auch wenn ich dich gerade am liebsten vom Nabel bis zur Kehle aufschlitzen würde." Sie sprach mit einem gefährlichen Unterton: "Es würde nichts verändern. Irgendeiner deiner Handlanger würde das Ruder übernehmen und alles so anpacken wie du. Alles würde gleich bleiben. Aber ich will Veränderung. Und ich will Spaß. Und es ist viel revolutionärer und spaßiger dich zu stürzen, dir bei..." Sie beendete ihre Arbeit, gab sich ihren Diskus wieder auf den Rücken und ging ganz nah an ihn heran. "...DEINEM Fall zuzusehen."  
CLU schäumte innerlich vor Wut. "Ach ja? Und wie willst du das bewerkstelligen? Es gibt niemanden der sich traut dir zu helfen. Keinen Widerstand, den ich nicht mühelos niederwerfen könnte!"  
Susan grinste, sagte aber nur nach einer kurzen Pause mit zuckersüßer Stimme: "Deine Zeit ist vorbei, CLU. Sieh das hier einfach als Kriegserklärung von mir an dich. Ach, und wenn du mich noch einmal verhaften willst, dann mach es bitte nicht vor meinen Freunden, okay?" und gab ihm einen kleinen Klaps auf die Wange.  
Dann machte sie kehrt, berührte kurz die Wand, wo sie vorhin auf dem kleinen Bildschirm gearbeitet hatte, die daraufhin kurz aufglühte, und schritt gemächlich zum Ausgang.  
Susan hob die Hand im Gehen und rief: "Ende der Kommunikation, Mann!"

* * *

Zuse stand neben dem großen Fenster hinten im Club, starrte gedankenversunken hinaus.  
Er hatte sich bei Gem entschuldigt, da er nun wohl sein Versprechen brechen musste. Denn solange Susan in Gefahr war, konnte er sich einfach auf nichts anderes konzentrieren. Am meisten störte es ihn, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Wieso wollte sie das unbedingt auf eigene Faust erledigen? Wieso konnte er sie nicht unterstützen? Wieso konnte er sie nicht BEschützen?  
Er schaute auf CLU's Zentrale tief unter dem End Of Line Club. Außer dem Tron City Tower war sie das höchste Gebäude hier. Ob Susan gerade da drin war?  
Plötzlich tat sich etwas.  
Die Vorderwand der Zentrale bekam kleine Risse und auf einmal wurde alles darunter hell erleuchtet... durch Susan's Schaltzeichen, das darauf prangerte.  
Zuse riss die Augen auf. "Kyto!"  
Der kam schnell rüber. "Was ist?"  
Zuse zeigte aus dem Fenster und Kyto entdeckte es sofort. "LEUTE!"  
Die anderen rannten zu ihm und schauten neugierig über seine Schulter.  
Plötzlich öffneten sich mit einem Zischen die Aufzugstüren.  
Sie drehten sich alle blitzschnell um. Zuse stieß ein paar zur Seite um auch etwas sehen zu können und erstarrte.  
"Hab ich nicht gesagt ich will von einem fetten Beat begrüßt werden, wenn ich zurückkomme?", sagte Susan grinsend.


End file.
